Inheriting Knowledge
by SciFiFantasyWriter1
Summary: How would things be different if an accident leads to Daniel Jackson going through big changes when Samantha Carter leaves Earth to take over the Atlantis expedition? Daniel has a major realization. Read the author's note at the beginning (very important). The Harry Potter part of this is very minor and doesn't come in until the very end. Almost pure Stargate story. Daniel/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Highly Important AN:**

This story was inspired by reading Stargate_sg1_fan1's story series _Inheriting a Draconian Mantle_. While it is not necessary to have read that series first it would most definitely be helpful to your understanding of some plot points in this story. One thing to note is that Stargate_sg1_fan1 wrote his IaDM series with multiple women paired to one man. _Inheriting Knowledge_ on the other hand has a single woman (Sam) paired with a single man (Daniel). If you are going to search the name of the author I just mentioned remove the two underscores (_) from the name.

 **Chapter 1**

October 7th 2007, Stargate Command, Earth…

Daniel Jackson was in his lab trying to work on translating some very obscure text from the Atlantis database. _Trying_ was the keyword. Daniel had just learned that his best friend one Colonel Samantha Carter was leaving for Atlantis next week to take command of the Expedition in the city of the Ancients. Daniel had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach about what life would be like without Sam nearby. For a long time Daniel had considered Sam like an older sister or that was what he had tried to tell himself. He was just coming to grips with the fact that he had feelings for Sam no siblings would ever share. It had taken the archeologist a long time to get over the death of his wife Sha're. Even to this day Daniel still loved Sha're. She would always hold a place in his heart. But he was starting to wonder if maybe what he felt for Sam was also like how he felt for his Sha're.

Before Daniel could think anymore on this topic pain suddenly tore through his body the likes of which he had never felt before. Given what he had lived through which included impalement, physical death by radiation, staff weapon blasts, and a number of other horrors for the pain to be worse was saying something. Daniel collapsed to the floor in so much pain he couldn't even cry out. He writhed on the ground in agony unable to even pinpoint where the pain was coming from. Mercifully he passed out a few moments later.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel opened his eyes and let out a groan. He was lying on the floor of his office. The concrete was rather unforgiving. He sat up and was surprised to feel no pain other than his sore muscles.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked as he sat in his chair.

He looked at the clock and saw that only a little more than an hour had passed. No answer was forthcoming. Daniel thought about going to the infirmary and consulting Dr. Lam but he had always been very self sufficient. His office had been outfitted with an Asgard class scanner used to catalog and examine artifacts. The scanner would also work just as well for a medical scan. Daniel picked up the portable scanning wand and began running it over himself. He consulted his computer monitor. The image showed several different diagrams of Daniel's body. One of the diagrams showed a tissue scan and the status of Daniel's tissue. According to the scan Daniel's tissue was above average and quite healthy. Another diagram showed Daniel's skeletal structure which was also quite healthy. Yet another showed the flows of energy throughout Daniel's body color coded by energy type. There was thermal energy, bio-electric energy, and pure chemical energy. The largest portions of energy were two that made Daniel's eyes bug out in shock.

 _Zero Point Energy_

 _Unknown Energy_

The blue and red types of energies swirled angrily within Daniel's form and appeared to be at war with each other. Just as quickly as the panic rose within Daniel it vanished. A feeling of calm and peace stole over him. He felt that somehow the energy wouldn't harm him. Daniel's mind raced. Zero point energy research and manipulation was heavily pursued by the Alterans. He had walked among them several times while he had been ascended. Had that left a mark on him? Daniel had never been under an Asgard class scanner before so how would he have known until now. And what type of energy could be unknown to the Asgard? As far as Daniel knew few races were more advanced than the Asgard. The Alterans were one of those races. Daniel decided he shouldn't tell anybody about what was going on until he figured it out for himself. The best place to do that would be Atlantis where he had full access to the Alteran database and all the equipment within Atlantis. Plus he could see Sam and help her with the challenges she was likely to face.

For some reason Daniel felt a new curiosity within him arise. He wanted to explore the technology and physical sciences stored in the Asgard database. As he began to look through the technologies available to Earth he began to understand somehow just how they worked. He struggled with some of the concepts but as he read more and more he worked past the hard concepts. He lost himself in the database well into the next day. He eventually remembered he needed to eat, sleep, and take care of other bodily functions. Before he did all of that he shot off an email to his IOA contacts to be transferred to Atlantis to continue his research there. Given the number of times he along with SG-1 had saved the world over the years he didn't expect his request to be denied.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

October 12th 2007…

Daniel had been very busy over the past few days. He had been preparing for his journey to Atlantis. Through his explorations in the Asgard database Daniel had managed to gather together some very useful technologies. He had even with his newfound understanding modified several of those technologies to suit his needs. It hadn't been difficult as a scientist to gain access to one of the energy to matter synthesizers the Asgard commonly used. There were several in the science division alone. What had been difficult was keeping what he was making off the radar. The higher ups liked to keep an eye on what the scientists were synthesizing. A nuclear weapon could be made at the push of a button. The government trusted SGC personnel but only so far. Daniel had circumvented the usual protocols and created his toys without oversight. His newfound skill with technology was very useful. It came with a price though. Daniel was getting frequent bad headaches, especially when he pushed himself mentally. Aspirin was his new friend. But it was worth it.

Daniel pointed his most useful toy, a rod-shaped device that fit into the palm of his hand, at several of his books and watched them vanish with a subdued version of the usual Asgard transporter light. The device was a localized portable version of an Asgard transporter but instead of transporting matter great distances it transported the matter into the matter storage medium clipped to Daniel's belt and hidden under his shirt. The matter store medium (MSM) wasn't able to store an infinite volume. But it was still quite handy. The MSM attached to Daniel's belt could store a volume of matter equivalent to the size of his office. What looked like a watch on Daniel's wrist vibrated signaling him that somebody was approaching his office. He didn't want to be caught flat footed so had installed a sensor in the hallway to warn him whenever someone approached.

Moments later Sam Carter walked into the room wearing her dress blues. Sam stopped in the door of Daniel's lab when she saw him examining the contents of a very old looking book. Leave it to Daniel to forget all about what day it was due to translating old texts. She didn't blame him. She could become just as engrossed in her work. She stopped and admired her friend without him knowing she was there, or so she thought. Daniel had come so far from that academic she had met ten years previously on Abydos. He was still an academic but physically he was in his prime. Five years her junior Sam had always found Daniel able to keep up with her intellect. They got on well together. She had sometimes found herself wondering why they had never gotten together as more than just friends. It all came down to timing. It just never seemed like a good time even after Daniel had seemingly gotten over the death of his wife Sha're.

"Were you going to let me know you were there or just stand there looking at me all day?" Daniel asked teasingly.

Sam blushed at being caught and stepped into the office before replying, "I wanted to commit this all to memory. Teal'c already stopped by to say his goodbyes."

"And you're here for my goodbye," Daniel said knowingly.

"I'm going to miss you Daniel," Sam admitted as she stepped closer, preparing to give her best friend a hug as she had Teal'c.

"No. You're not, Sam," Daniel assured.

Sam's nose wrinkled cutely as a look of confusion stole over her features.

"I'm not?" Sam asked.

"No, you're not," Daniel assured. "Did you really think I was going to let you run off to Atlantis and face those challenges alone? I can do my research even better in Atlantis. I'm leaving with you."

Sam's face absolutely lit up with a huge smile. Daniel smiled just as brilliantly at the gorgeous blonde.

"That's fantastic," Sam declared before wrapping her best friend in a hug. "I'm so glad you are coming."

"The IOA approved everything a few days ago," Daniel explained as he drew back from the hug reluctantly.

He couldn't pinpoint the fragrance of her perfume. But it was intoxicating. She had fit perfectly against him. Hugs from Sam were a cherished commodity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam wanted to know.

"I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise on a day you would be sad to leave everything behind," Daniel answered.

"Not everything," Sam rebutted with a still brilliant grin. "I'm going to go get my briefcase and then I'll meet you in the gate room. That's assuming you are ready to go?"

"I've been ready," Daniel assured. "I'll meet you there."

Daniel watched Sam walk out in her dress skirt and couldn't help but admire her butt. It was delicious from years of working out.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam and Daniel walked out of the Atlantis gate side by side just as they had done so many times before on missions. Both of their belongings would be sent through the gate bridge later that day. A group of Atlantis expedition members awaited the pair in the gate room including department heads, control room personnel, and a few others. An airman stepped forth and took Sam's briefcase. The two new arrivals stepped forward to where Sheppard and McKay were standing.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, welcome to Atlantis," Sheppard greeted.

"Thank you," Sam said while Daniel nodded his greetings. "It's nice to be here."

"Indeed," Daniel added, causing Sam to have to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her friend's impersonation of Teal'c.

"I want you all to know how honored I am to accept my appointment as head of this expedition. I come here to the Pegasus galaxy fully committed to this expedition and its members. I look forward to working with all of you," Sam said to those gathered.

"Nicely done," Daniel praised his friend.

"I'll show you two to your new quarters," John offered.

"Lead the way," Daniel replied.

As it turned out Sam and Daniel's quarters were next to each other. It wasn't long after Sheppard left them alone that their belongings started arriving. Daniel made quick work of unpacking and decided to see if Sam needed any help. He arrived at the door to her quarters which was open in time to hear Sam greeting Rodney McKay.

"I brought you a little something to spruce up the place," Rodney announced while holding out a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Thank you, Rodney. That is very sweet. Would you put them in that vase over there," Sam asked as she pointed to a vase on the table. A few moments later Daniel heard Sam say, "Oh, Colonel Sheppard dropped that fruit basket off. I thought a basket of fruits from our various offworld trading partners was a thoughtful gift."

"Sure it is," Rodney said with a groan of dismay. "I came by to welcome you to Atlantis, see how you are settling in, you know if you needed anything…and did I mention I was seeing someone?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam replied nonplussed.

"I'm seeing someone. I only brought it up now since you are here and we will be working together a lot more now. I thought with our past I should mention it," Rodney explained.

"What past are you referring to?" Sam responded.

"The unrequited lust that has been hanging over our heads for years now," Rodney pointed out as if what he was talking about should be as obvious to Sam as it was to Rodney.

And that was Daniel's cue. He rounded the corner. When Sam spotted her best friend her expression lit up with relief.

"Daniel," Sam called happily.

Rodney turned like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hello, I finished unpacking and thought I'd see if you needed any help, Sam," Daniel offered.

"Yes, yes I could use some help," Sam assured.

"Well I had best be going now," Rodney stated.

Before Rodney could escape a tall man who from the descriptions Daniel had heard was probably Ronan Dex entered the room.

"I hear you are in charge now," Ronan said to Sam without preamble.

"Ronan, this is Colonel Carter," Rodney introduced. "Sam, this is Ronan, he is…"

"Satedan," Sam finished, cutting Rodney off. "He's a member of SGA-1. What can I do for you Ronan?"

"I wanted to bring some friends to Atlantis and apparently I have to clear it through you first," Ronan replied.

"Unfortunately some new IOA security procedures prohibit any offworld visitors to Atlantis for the time being," Sam explained.

"The IOA doesn't need to know," Ronan rebutted.

Daniel was tempted to intervene to help Sam out since he was better at politics. But intervening at this point wouldn't do her any good. She needed to assert her authority and show she could handle things.

"Ronan let me ask you something. Would your government have sent a team of your people to another galaxy without ensuring they knew what was going on? Would they have just sent one person they could trust?" Sam asked.

Ronan was silent for several moments before answering, "No, they would have planted spies everywhere."

Nodding Sam added, "I don't think they planted spies everywhere. But I highly suspect they have our communications monitored and have several plants who report to them through encrypted communications. If we brought your friends here it could jeopardize the safety of this base. That in turn would jeopardize your position on SGA-1. I know you don't like it but it is obvious your friends have survived on their own for years. Give them just a little while longer out in the open. Atlantis just went through a major shakeup. Let us get to know your friends first. I don't think it will be too much longer before the IOA relaxes their restrictions a bit."

Ronan was silent for twenty seconds as he stared into Sam's eyes. She didn't flinch.

Ronan was no fool. But when it came to the subject of his people he lost all reason. Ronan had thought he was the last living Satedan. Finding that some of his people had survived made the reasoning abilities Ronan had left diminish even further. As far as he was concerned getting his friends to Atlantis was the best way to ensure their safety. He did have enough reasoning left to know that pursuing the matter wouldn't change anything.

"Fair enough," Ronan finally said.

Daniel felt the tension ease enough that he felt he could now speak. Sam had won the dominance game for the moment.

"Rodney, I was going to tell you later. But I might as well tell you now. A few days ago I located a few dozen planets that were in the process of being terraformed for habitability before the Alterans left Atlantis. These aren't in the main section of the database but were included in some information transmitted back to Earth. It's highly probable that the automated terraforming processes are completed by now. I doubt any wraith have access to these worlds. There is no human life on them. Why don't you choose one and see if Ronan's friends can stay there. We can provide supplies and temporary structures," Daniel suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Sam agreed.

Daniel could see some of the tension going out of Ronan's body.

"Sure, where are the planets located?" Rodney asked.

Daniel withdrew a flash drive from his pocket and tossed it to Rodney.

"The password is Alteran underscore Orici where the first letter of each word is capitalized," Daniel announced.

The two members of SGA-1 left the room. Daniel turned to Sam to see her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Since when do you start encrypting your files? Hell, since when do you know how to do that?" Sam asked.

"I'll have you know that I have mad computer skills," Daniel mock boasted.

"Oh yeah, since when?" Sam challenged with a grin.

"Since…," Daniel trailed off, not wanting to lie to Sam.

Sam's grin vanished and she questioned, "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel fixed Sam with a thoughtful expression.

"Sam, I'm going through some things right now, things I can't explain but which I know aren't harmful. I might do some strange things that you've never seen me do before. But please trust that I know what I'm doing. I promise I'll explain when I have things figured out," Daniel explained.

Samantha Carter was a genius. There was no doubt about that fact. She was somewhat less experienced with emotional issues. She could tell though that her friend was freaked out about something.

"So you are suddenly very good with computers but you don't know why," Sam probed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had gotten the Ancient database downloaded into your mind like Jack has several times."

Sam's comment meant as a joke actually resonated deeply with Daniel. He thought maybe she was right about knowledge being downloaded but not necessarily Ancient knowledge, or at least not necessarily knowledge from when the Alterans were corporeal.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it more right now. But you might not be far from the truth," Daniel admitted.

That comment alarmed Sam and she just couldn't let it go. Jack had almost died several times when he "went Ancient."

"Daniel, if you've somehow gotten the Ancient knowledge downloaded into your brain you need to tell me so I can remove it. We have the Asgard technology to remove it if that did happen," Sam assured.

"Sam I can honestly say I'm not going Ancient like Jack," Daniel replied. "I have no recollection of sticking my head in any Ancient tech unless you count the Stargate."

Sam stared intently at her friend and determined he was ok for now. She would be keeping a close eye on him though.

"Alright," Sam said. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course," Daniel agreed. "It's a date."

This earned the archeologist a stuck out tongue from the astrophysicist. Daniel helped Sam get settled in and then left her to go take a shower and do some personal things.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Damn Sam, you look tired," Daniel informed his friend as he sat down at the dining hall table across from her.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special," Sam said wryly before taking a bite of her peas.

Daniel paused before he took a bite of his own food. He set his fork full of noodles down and reached across the table to touch Sam's hand. As he did so Sam gasped very quietly when she felt a surge of electric like energy shoot through her hand from the point of contact with her friend. Renewed energy began to flow into Sam and it started to wash away her tiredness. As he spoke the energy flow increased.

"Sam, no matter how tired you are you are still one of the most beautiful women I've ever known. I'm sorry I never told you that before," Daniel said sincerely.

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam replied, touched. She felt a sense of loss as he drew back his hand. "You polish up pretty nicely yourself. Janet used to feed me all the gossip from her nurses and how they had the hots for you."

Sam didn't mention that those same nurses had also mentioned seeing Daniel naked on several occasions during physicals and had commented on his size, something Janet had confirmed while drunk one night.

"God I miss her," Daniel admitted.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Don't get me wrong…I love the fact that you're here. But there were things I could talk with a girlfriend about that I just wouldn't feel comfortable talking to a guy friend about."

The two friends had not often talked about Janet since her passing. It was good to keep her name alive.

"No worries," Daniel assured. "So anything interesting happen that I missed out on?"

"I was taking a look off of a balcony on the main tower earlier when Major Sheppard came to talk to me. He wants to send a team after Dr. Weir," Sam mentioned between bites of food.

Daniel winced and observed, "I bet that went well."

"At least he was more understanding than Ronan," Sam admitted. "I told him I would consider sending him if he came to me with a plan with at least a good chance of success. I would love to see her rescued as much as the next person. But storming a planet of replicators even more advanced than the Ida derived version is pure suicide."

"I definitely don't disagree," Daniel assured.

"So what is your sense about Ronan's friends?" Sam asked, valuing her friend's opinion.

Daniel chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and replied, "There is something I don't trust about them. I know the wraith are busy with the replicators of this galaxy. But I doubt they wouldn't have heard about these Satedan survivors boasting if we did. It smells like some kind of trap to me. You made the right call not letting them back here."

"I got the same feeling," Sam agreed. "And it wasn't a hard call to make. I wasn't kidding about my suspicions of IOA plants on Atlantis. And that was a great save with the planets you pulled out of your ass."

"My fine ass can produce many great things," Daniel declared with false boasting.

Sam snorted and complained, "Daniel, that was horrible."

"It got you to laugh," Daniel said with a wink.

The two friends passed through the rest of their meal with their usual comfortable banter.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam and Daniel didn't have to wait long to hear what the three Satedans Rakai, Ara, and Tyre had planned. The trio had proposed raiding a wraith lab that was working on a way to deactivate the replicators. SGA-1 would fly the Satedans into the lab in a cloaked jumper and the groups would raid the lab together. On the surface it sounded like a passable plan; in action not so much. A few hours after SGA-1 left on the raiding mission Ronan came sliding through the gate on his back firing his weapon into the event horizon. Sam and Daniel weren't in the gate room at the time but were instead enjoying some downtime watching a movie in his quarters when she was summoned to talk to Ronan. Daniel decided to tag along with her. They arrived in the infirmary to see Ronan being treated for several cuts.

"I was with Rakai, Ara, and Tyre when I heard weapons fire coming from where we left Sheppard, Tayla, and McKay. I rushed back to try to help but was overwhelmed by wraith," Ronan admitted. "I barely made it out of there. I tried radioing both teams before I left but got no response."

"Well this op sounded too good to be true and I guess it was," Daniel surmised.

"This is no longer a support mission for us but one to rescue our people, and yours," Sam said, directing that last bit at Ronan. "Dr. Zelenka, ready two jumpers."

"Yes Colonel," Zelenka replied before leaving.

"We'll go get ready to go," Sam informed Ronan as she left with Daniel.

"I'm a little surprised you want me going," Daniel mused.

"Don't be. If this is as much of a trap as it seems then I want you along. There is nobody else in this galaxy I want watching my back," Sam admitted.

"Sam, did you just give me permission to check out your butt?" Daniel teased.

Sam smiled for a moment, secretly thrilled that the dynamic of their relationship was becoming more flirtatious now that it was just them and not the rest of SG-1.

Her smile disappeared as she admitted, "If this was a trap and that facility really was researching ways to shut down the Pegasus replicators we just sent the guy who reactivated the replicators straight to them."

"Shit, you're right," Daniel agreed. "We'll just have to get them back and kill us some wraith in the process. We're about to get our first wraith kills, Sam."

"Too right," Sam agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

The jumper lowered into the gate room and positioned itself in front of the gate automatically.

"I'm looking forward to jumper flight training," Daniel announced just before the jumper shot through the gate.

"You have the Ancient gene?" Ronan inquired curiously.

Sam and Daniel shared a smile.

"Daniel has been ascended several times, Ronan. He has the Ancient gene," Sam assured.

Ronan looked at the archeologist with a new appreciation. There was more to the man than met the eyes at first glance. The jumper was cloaked as it came out of the stargate. At the speeds the jumpers were capable of it was only a short flight to the wraith facility. The biopolymer structure was grown into the bowl of a tree filled valley with mountains spotting the landscape next to the hill of the valley. Per the prearranged plan jumper 2 decloaked and lured several wraith darts out of the area. Jumper 1 landed at the edge of the trees.

"Just give me a few moments to get the door open," Zelenka suggested when the group reached an entrance to the wraith facility.

"I've got it covered," Daniel assured and pulled an object from his pocket with a spike on the end.

He walked forward and stabbed it into the door's locking mechanism. The device sensed the bio-lock straight away and overloaded the system.

"Daniel, where'd you get that nifty toy?" Sam asked her friend casually as she tossed a grenade inside while Zelenka stood stunned.

After the grenade went off and took out several wraith drone soldiers Daniel shouted over weapons fire, "The Alterans already had some systems developed for wraith ground infiltration. That device was one of them. I just had to dig around the database a little bit."

"McKay is going to be pissed he didn't think of that," Ronan commented as he led the way into the facility.

The others smiled at that.

"There is a power relay located right here," Zelenka announced after a quick scan with one of the Ancient hand scanners.

Ronan opened up on the relay with his weapon and power quickly went out in the facility. Bio-electric emergency lighting kicked in.

"You've got to give the wraith credit in one respect," Daniel mused as the group continued on through the facility towards their captured people. The life signs detector could distinguish between wraith and humans. The jumper had given a good location before the team landed. "Their bio-engineering is second to none as far as we know."

"True," Sam admitted.

A couple of minutes later and Sam spotted the guards outside the cell holding Sheppard and Teyla. Sam killed one of the guards with a quick burst from her weapon and Daniel took out the other one. Zelenka handled the cell door lock with the device Daniel had brought.

"Are you guys ready to get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes. We were just wondering if we'd have to bust out of here ourselves," Sheppard replied.

"Where is Ronan? Did he make it back to Atlantis to warn you?" Teyla inquired as she took one of the extra weapons Zelenka brought out from his backpack as did Sheppard.

"He did. And he came along on this mission. But we detected three life signs in another part of the facility near a wraith. We figured that was Rakai, Ara, and Tyre and that they were in imminent danger so close to a wraith," Sam explained.

"We also know where Rodney is," Zelenka provided.

"Rodney said it was Rakai, Ara, and Tyre that stunned him," Teyla warned.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look and Daniel replied, "We were worried about something like that. I'll go after Ronan in case he needs backup. You guys go after Rodney."

"I can go with you," Teyla offered.

Daniel directed his gaze at Sam and stared intently into her eyes. She quickly picked up on the fact that he didn't want Teyla tagging along. Daniel had a feeling he would be able to operate better alone.

"Daniel works better alone," Sam replied. _"Unless he's working with someone he really really trusts…like me,"_ She thought to herself. "Stay in contact," Sam directed at Daniel.

The archeologist nodded before dashing off. Daniel arrived at Ronan's location in time to hear Ara explaining to Ronan why she, Rakai, and Tyre were now wraith worshippers. The wraith had broken their minds by constantly feeding upon the three Satedans to the brink of death and then restoring their life force before repeating the process. Two others had not survived the process. The anthropologist in Daniel saw him staying in the shadows and observing a Satedan way for settling differences. The quartet took off their gun belts and slid the belts aside before they attacked each other using hand to hand. Ronan was a whirlwind of limbs as his body swayed about. Ara was quickly knocked out of the fight and Rakai followed temporarily soon after. Tyre was the next best fighter after Ronan. But it was obvious Ronan wasn't going all out.

As Ronan and Tyre fought and Ronan held Tyre's wrists in a tight grip Rakai pulled a knife behind Ronan's back.

"Rakai, no," Tyre shouted as he saw the knife.

"So much for honor," Ronan growled at Tyre.

The recovered Ara grabbed Rakai's arm and shouted, "No weapons."

Rakai was mad with insanity and slashed the knife at Ara's neck, opening up her throat. As she clutched at her ruined throat and dropped to the ground dying Ronan and Tyre stared at Ara in horror. Rakai let loose an insane cry and charged at the other two male Satedans. Ronan tossed Tyre aside and blocked Rakai's slash with his arm, taking a nasty gash in the process. Ronan ignored the gash and grabbed at Rakai's next slash before twisting his attacker's arm and deflecting the knife thrust into Rakai's chest. Rakai died quickly. Ronan let out a cry of anguish as he clutched at his dead friend.

Tyre stared on in shock.

"There has been enough killing," Ronan roared at Tyre. " **Leave.** "

Tyre fled the scene of death. Ronan couldn't look at his two dead friends as he retrieved his weapons and stumbled out of the passageway down a corridor different than Daniel was concealed in. The archeologist stepped out of the corridor he was hidden in and strode to Ara's still form. She wasn't yet completely dead even though she appeared that way. Brain death hadn't set in. Daniel dropped to his knees and placed his hand across Ara's ruined neck. He wasn't sure why he did it. But he suddenly felt a familiar feeling energy escape his palm. He had healed before, he was sure of it. White energy covered Ara's neck and restored damaged tissue. It only took 33 seconds. But when it was complete she didn't wake. Daniel hadn't wanted her to. He felt a sense of exhaustion when the task was complete and had to pause to recover his strength. The exhaustion passed soon enough. Daniel stood and took out his remote matter transporter. He caused Ara's form to disappear into the matter storage vessel on his belt.

Daniel then collected the two wraith stunners dropped by Rakai and Ara and sent them into his matter storage vessel as well before leaving the corridor to find his friends. He trailed in the direction Ronan had gone to make sure the big guy could get back in such a shocked state. The trail of wraith bodies told Daniel that Ronan was far from helpless even as shocked as the Satedan obviously was. Daniel arrived back to the other Atlantians a few minutes after Ronan. He fell in step beside Sam who looked relieved to see him even if Zelenka had been tracking him approaching on the life signs detector.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Rakai and Ara are dead," Daniel replied. "It wasn't pretty."

Sam nodded and didn't ask more questions. She knew talk would come when those involved were ready.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel transferred Ara into a stasis chamber when he got back to Atlantis. It was strange but Daniel felt like he was never lost in Atlantis. Finding a stasis chamber in one of the unused portions of the city had been simple. He suspected perhaps he had visited the city extensively when he was ascended. Or perhaps Oma had given him memories of the city. She had lived there before her ascension.

"We've only been in Atlantis a short time but already it feels like the SGC," Sam admitted as she dropped onto the couch next to Daniel in his quarters.

"Definitely," Daniel agreed. "It is a bit easier to step through the gate here."

"Yeah, no form to fill out every time we go through," Sam added.

"So what do you want to watch?" Daniel asked as he dialed up the database of movies on his computer which fed video to a wall screen.

"Spaceballs," Sam decided.

"Sure, I haven't watched that in years," Daniel agreed.

Sam leaned her head onto Daniel's shoulder and the two best friends settled back to watch the movie.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Before she went to sleep that night Sam relieved her sexual frustration and some of the day's stresses which had built up while being in such close proximity to Daniel. She found her best male friend to be gorgeous. She always loved to finish her day off to thoughts of Daniel.

In his own bed Daniel was unknowingly mirroring Sam's activity while thinking of her.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

October 19th 2007…

A lot had happened for Daniel in the week since he had arrived on Atlantis with his best friend. He had established a lab in one of the abandoned parts of the city. And he had managed to outfit that lab with an energy to matter synthesizer that wasn't under the oversight of the IOA. That particular feat hadn't been easy. But it was easier than it would have been back on Earth. As the head of the science department on Atlantis McKay had a lot of leeway granted to him. Daniel had hacked McKay's systems and used McKay's authority to create the separate synthesizer parts. If the creation was discovered it would come back on McKay. But Daniel highly doubted anyone would even pay attention to the synthesizer parts being created because it wasn't the Asgard designed synthesizer but the far more capable synthesizer the Asgard had based their design off of. The common Asgard synthesizer was a lot less energy efficient. It was also far less complex but at the same time couldn't create as sophisticated technology.

The Asgard had a workaround for this though. They used nanite construction devices to assemble devices which were too complex for their synthesizers and just transported the complex technology in place as if the synthesizer had done the work. It was a matter of showmanship. The Asgard hadn't wanted any deficiencies to be observed in their technology. With the Alteran version Daniel had found in the Atlantian database far more could be accomplished. He had also tied the synthesizer into a small subspace capacitor system so the drain on Atlantis' power wouldn't be noticed.

In the last week Daniel had experienced some changes personally. His strength had increased dramatically to the point where he woke up one day and was crushing anything he tried to pick up. The synthesizer came in handy then to replace all of his crushed items. He also started sleeping less and less to the point where he only needed an hour at night to feel completely rested. This allowed him to get a lot more accomplished. Then there were the changes with Sam. While on Earth Daniel and Sam had always had their separate homes outside of work. Now their homes were side by side. They shared virtually every meal together and the only real time they spent apart was while they were working. Daniel had instituted the tactic of being more physical with Sam. A casual brush of the hand here, a squeeze of the hand, a neck massage, and so on were excellent methods to get her to relax around him more. She was also more freely physical with him. She was very accepting of his massages.

Their conversations had grown far more personal and virtually no topic was left untouched. Daniel remembered his conversation with Sam at dinner a week after their arrival quite well.

"Sam, have you ever wanted to have kids?" Daniel asked.

Sam was silent for a moment as she chewed her chicken breast.

After she swallowed Sam replied, "For years I have wanted kids. But the mission we did on SG-1 was so important that I felt I couldn't endanger that mission by having kids. If I had become pregnant they wouldn't let me go offworld as soon as I started showing. That's why most female SG team personnel wore birth control patches." To emphasize her point Sam lifted up her shirt enough to show Daniel a patch on her abdomen. "Now I can feel my biological clock ticking as they say. I'm 42 Daniel."

"What about now? You're no longer on a team that goes to other worlds every day. If you became pregnant you wouldn't be taken off the expedition. You're sitting at a desk for the most part," Daniel pointed out.

"You're right of course. There's also the not so little problem of finding a man. I mean I know there are alternatives, like artificial insemination. But I would want to know my child's father," Sam explained while looking Daniel in the eyes. "I would want my child to know their father."

"I can understand that desire," Daniel agreed.

"What about you? Do you still want children after what you went through with Sha're and Shifu?" Sam asked quietly.

"I know it wasn't Shifu's fault for how he was born. But he looked so much like Apophis…it was hard not to look at him and see him as a constant reminder of what Apophis did to Sha're," Daniel admitted.

Sam reached across the table and took her friend's hand and gave a comforting squeeze before saying, "There is nothing wrong with feeling that way, Daniel."

Daniel gave her a grateful smile.

"But I would still like to have a child or two of my own," Daniel admitted.

"Two would be my limit if that many was even possible given my age," Sam said.

"A boy and a girl," Daniel added. "Sam, you're not that old at all. You will have your children."

As he spoke Daniel squeezed Sam's hand back. It wasn't lost on either of them that they hadn't let go. Sam turned Daniel's hand over now that she had finished her meal and examined the lines on his palm. She ran her thumb across the lines to trace them.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sam asked, "Daniel, something has changed between us hasn't it?"

Nodding just as slowly he replied, "When I heard you were coming here to Atlantis I felt a deep sadness that I wouldn't see you every day."

"Is that why you got transferred here?" Sam heard herself asking, unable to believe she had just asked that question.

Her heart was racing as she waited for her best friend's response. She was in dangerous waters with their current conversation.

"Yes," Daniel admitted.

The word was so simple yet it held a world of meaning. Sam looked up from Daniel's palm and saw him staring right back at her with those gorgeous brown eyes which held a wealth of knowledge.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Daniel. The thought terrifies me," Sam said.

"It terrifies me too Sam. Look at us…we routinely faced dangers that would have caused most people to go insane yet we are afraid of letting our relationship evolve," Daniel suggested.

"Let's take our trays up and go for a walk," Sam suggested.

Daniel nodded his agreement. As soon as they were away from the mess hall and into the nearest transporter booth they linked up hands. It just seemed so natural. Daniel hit the button to take Sam to the same deserted section of the city his lab was in near the pier.

"I've been doing some exploring of this section of the city," Daniel admitted.

"You shouldn't really be doing that on your own," Sam pointed out.

"If I listened to what I should be doing I never would have published my theories about the pyramids being landing pads for alien ships," Daniel mused as he led Sam out onto the nearest pier overlooking the waters of the ocean Atlantis floated on.

The sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight.

"True," Sam agreed. Turning to face her friend Sam looked into his eyes and asked, "Doesn't it bother you that I'm five years older than you?"

"I could care less about that Sam," Daniel replied, staring at the woman he had come to love over the past decade spent with her. "Does it bother you that I'm younger?"

"Nope," Sam assured easily.

"I'm willing to give us a try if you are," Daniel admitted.

Sam was silent for several moments before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Daniel's. It wasn't a kiss to end all kisses and it wasn't the kiss between friends. It was somewhere in between. There was definitely chemistry there. Sam felt a heat and fire rush through her body.

"Yum," Sam said after the kiss had ended before blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Daniel replied with a goofy grin. "Saturday we'll have our first date night."

"What we do every night could be considered a date," Sam pointed out.

"I'll try to think up something special for Saturday," Daniel replied.

"Ok, but no pressure. If you succeed I'll have the next Saturday to figure out what we can do," Sam announced.

"Already planning our second date," Daniel stated. "I like it."

Sam turned back to watch the sunset. She wrapped her arm around Daniel's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a great night for the former SG-1 members.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Early the next morning after sharing an enjoyable breakfast with Sam, Daniel completed one of his projects in his lab. He held up what appeared to be a sword in the style of a katana.

"Broadsword," Daniel commanded clearly.

The katana changed shape until it was the shape of a massive broadsword. Daniel twirled the blade through the air experimentally. It was perfectly balanced. There were several strips of steel of varying thicknesses clamped down to a lab table. They were there for the purpose of testing. Daniel began cleaving through the steel pieces one by one starting with the thinnest and working his way thicker. The blade cut through the steel easily.

"Mace," Daniel intoned and the sword transformed into a heavy spiked mace.

Daniel swung it at a prepared practice dumby and watched as the dumby shattered under the weapon's attack when combined with his strength. The weapon was constructed of densely packed nanites and was currently programmed with several preset shapes. The bladed weapons were sharpened down to the atomic scale and would slice through just about anything. If the blade even developed a scratch the nanites would fill it in.

"Katana," Daniel whispered, preferring that form.

Daniel wasn't sure why he had created the sword. He only had a feeling that he should have one.

It felt natural.

"Storage," Daniel whispered.

The weapon began to switch form again and Daniel lifted up his shirt. The weapon now took up residence hanging from his shoulders around his chest and back like a gun harness. It would remain there until he gave it a command. This was a useful way to store his new weapon the archeologist thought. Daniel headed off looking for a certain Satedan to test out the weapon properly.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 9/9/2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 2**

As Daniel had suspected, Ronan was starting off the morning with a good workout. The former runner (from the wraith) was moving through several forms with the shorter wicked looking sword he routinely used. He stopped and stared at Daniel when the archeologist walked in.

"Good morning Ronan," Daniel greeted.

"Dr. Jackson," Ronan replied with his usual tone.

"I was hoping you might consent to spar with me in order to test out the new blade I just made," Daniel proposed. "And call me Daniel, or Jackson as I know you prefer calling people by their last name."

Ronan's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. Sheppard had told Ronan that Jackson and Carter were both experienced veterans at fighting alien enemies so Ronan thought there was more to them than met the eye. But he hadn't expected any of the members of the expedition to use a sword.

"Where is it?" Ronan asked.

"Katana," Daniel called as he held out his right hand like he was holding a sword.

Ronan watched in fascination as a shape that looked like a serpent with no eyes shot out of the sleeve of Jackson's shirt. The serpentine shape sped down his arm and into his hand before it changed shape until it was a sword. The silvery blade gleamed brightly in the room those on the expedition used for training.

"Is that replicator tech?" Ronan asked.

"You are very observant," Daniel complimented. "It is nanite based but it has no sophisticated programming like the replicators do. But I programmed it to remember several shapes."

Daniel demonstrated by making the weapon shift forms. Ronan briefly glanced down at his own weapon and felt it was inadequate.

"Well, let's see if you know how to use that," Ronan challenged just before he lunged.

Ronan's blade arced through the air in a cut that would have dug into Daniel's right arm. Ronan was fast. He had to be to fight the wraith. But Jackson was so much faster. Ronan still wasn't sure what happened but the next moment his blade was cut in two by Jackson's sword and then Ronan found himself on the ground face down and his legs hurt.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked Ronan.

"Yeah…how did you do that?" Ronan wanted to know as Daniel helped him up. "I've never encountered somebody who could move so fast."

Daniel debated what to tell Ronan. His nanite blade had cut easily through the steel of Ronan's sword. After that the archeologist had swept the Satedan's legs and the rest was history. He hadn't expected Ronan to appear to move so slowly. Daniel was faster than he had realized.

"You might have heard that I have ascended a couple of times now?" Daniel queried. When he received a nod from Ronan, Daniel explained, "I might just be figuring out slowly how to get back there myself without help this time. But please keep that to yourself."

Ronan's eyebrows crawled high up his forehead at this revelation.

"Sure," Ronan agreed. "Any chance I can get one of those?"

In answer Daniel said to his weapon, "Halve."

The sword immediately split into two. He handed the second sword that was half the weight of the parent blade to Ronan.

"The density of the nanites has just been reduced but I can replenish them from my lab later. I haven't had a chance to imprint the blade to myself yet. Let's do that now. If someone other than the rightful owner picks up the sword they will receive a nasty burn and a shock for their trouble," Daniel explained.

"How do we imprint the swords?" Ronan asked.

"Right now the blades recognize my voice only. The swords read our DNA through contact with our skin. Watch what I do and repeat it for you with your blade," Daniel instructed. "Imprint weapon 001 for Daniel Jackson. Recognize only Daniel Jackson's authority." The name Daniel Jackson appeared on the blade of the weapon in a dark blue color. "You'll be using weapon 002."

Ronan repeated the procedure and his name appeared on the blade of his weapon.

"Broadsword," Ronan directed. "I think I like this type better."

Daniel smiled and said, "Would you like to watch the movie Conan the Barbarian with Sam and I tonight? It's where I got the idea for that blade model."

"Sure," Ronan agreed. "How about a rematch."

"Sure," Daniel agreed.

The second time Daniel didn't use so much of his speed. He was only moving at wraith speeds this time. Still it quickly became apparent that he was immensely skilled with a blade. Ronan was skilled too but not as much as Daniel. Ronan worked up a nice sweat just how he liked it.

"You aren't even sweating," Ronan observed.

"No, I'm not am I," Daniel mused.

Ronan felt like he had learned a lot just from fighting Jackson.

"We should spar like this every day," Ronan suggested.

"Sure," Daniel agreed. "Well I need to be getting back to work. I'll talk to Sam and see what time she would like to watch that movie. The rest of your team is invited."

"I'll talk to them about it. Later Jackson," Ronan agreed.

"Later," Daniel answered before leaving.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Do you remember that crystal entity Jack touched that knocked him on his ass and then duplicated him?" Sam asked as she and Daniel shared lunch together in a cozy alcove next to one of the piers.

The pair had decided that a change of pace would be good. They had gotten their lunches and then had used a transporter to reach the nice spot Daniel had found. In truth Daniel had found the spot in the database as one of the many romantic spots designed for couples throughout the city. The couple could see the ocean as they ate their lunch.

"That entity would be kind of hard to forget," Daniel replied. "It came back to Earth impersonating Jack until its form broke down."

"Yep, that's the one," Sam agreed. "The reason I bring it up is because Sheppard touched a glowing crystal while he was on an away mission last night and it also knocked him on his ass."

Daniel was momentarily alarmed until he realized Sam would have taken precautions.

"I take it you checked things out?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes, he was within sight of his team the entire time," Sam explained.

"Well then we'll just have to keep an eye on them. Did they bring the crystal back with them for study?" Daniel asked.

"No," Sam answered. "I think they were a little too worried about Sheppard."

"He reminds me a lot of Jack," Daniel mused.

"His relationship with McKay is a lot like the relationship you and Jack had," Sam pointed out.

"Rodney has come a long way since his days annoying the hell out of us at the SGC," Daniel suggested.

"What do you mean us? As I recall he mostly annoyed the hell out of me," Sam pointed out with one raised eyebrow.

"It annoyed me that he annoyed you so much," Daniel said with a grin.

Sam grinned at her boyfriend and admitted, "He _has_ come a long way. Although that stunt when I first got here warning me he is seeing someone was pretty out there."

Daniel snickered at the memory which caused Sam to send him a mock glare for laughing at her discomfort.

"So I hope you aren't mad but I invited Ronan to watch Conan the Barbarian with us tonight and told him he could bring the rest of the team as long as you were up for it," Daniel announced.

"Well that seems sort of random. I don't mind. It just seems random," Sam observed.

"I may have given Ronan a new sword modeled after Conan's sword because I shattered Ronan's old blade in an experiment," Daniel admitted.

"Ah, that makes more sense. So you want to show him where you got the sword design," Sam surmised.

"Exactly," Daniel agreed.

"Tell them 7 PM works for me?" Sam suggested questioningly.

"That works for me too," Daniel agreed. "So I was thinking that we could expand the recreational activities offered here on Atlantis and gear them towards socializing. History has shown that groups such as ours work better when more socializing and recreation is allowed."

"I'm listening. What did you have in mind?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"A bowling alley equipped with an arcade, pool tables, and a bar, an ice skating rink, a roller skating rink, a basketball court, a dance club, and a theater. I've located suitably sized empty rooms throughout the city and drawn up some plans. I've also thought about looking for sections of beach on the mainland where we can open up a beach. We can use an Asgard site to site transporter to ferry beachgoers back and forth," Daniel proposed as he slid a three ring binder over to Sam with the drawings and designs for what he had in mind. "I emailed this all to you a short while ago."

"Daniel, this is amazing. I didn't know you knew how to use 3D design software. This looks like it would have taken a lot of time," Sam said as she flipped through the pages. "How did you find the time with all of your other projects."

"I built myself a neural interface to the city's database similar to what is used on the Ancient control chair. It was then a matter of getting the computer to translate my ideas into these 3D designs. As for finding time…whatever changes I'm going through only require me to sleep an hour a day," Daniel admitted.

Sam's eyebrows shot nearly into her hairline and she hissed in concern, "I didn't know that Daniel. That can't be healthy. Maybe you should get checked out by Dr. Keller."

"No," Daniel responded vehemently, causing Sam to flinch back in surprise.

She could have sworn his eyes had glowed for a moment there, not like a Goa'uld's eyes but something more powerful and intense. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again there was no trace of a glow. He reached out his hand and took hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Sam, I told you what was going on with me because you are my friend, not because you are the leader of the expedition. I want what I told you kept in confidence. I've done scans of myself with an Asgard class scanner. I'm fully aware of what Dr. Keller is capable of and if she could help me or not. Trust that I know what I am doing," Daniel pleaded.

Sam stared intently into Daniel's chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much and tried to discern something. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. But the eyes were the same intelligent orbs she had admired for years. If anything she saw more intelligence in those eyes than before.

Finally squeezing his hand Sam replied, "I will do my best to give you time. But if I think your judgment has become impaired and your health is threatened I'll be running scans on you myself."

"That actually sounds enjoyable," Daniel said with a wink. Sam leaned forward and kissed Daniel lightly. "What was that for?" Daniel asked.

"Because I can. I had better get back to work. I'll review these plans and we will see what we can do. I really like the idea," Sam admitted as she stood.

The couple returned their trays to the mess hall and shared a kiss before they went their separate ways.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Colonel Carter," Jennifer Keller called as she noticed Carter walking down the hall towards the gate room.

Sam turned and waited for Keller to catch up before asking, "What can I do for you Dr. Keller."

"I just had an interesting conversation with Teyla and Ronan at lunch. The three of us have all had nightmares over the past few nights where Colonel Sheppard has been a significant negative presence," Jennifer explained. "These dreams were really bad, enough to rattle us. It happened first with Teyla, then Ronan, and then me."

"That is very unusual and doesn't sound natural," Sam mused as she walked up the stairs towards the control room and the bridge over to her office.

"I know it doesn't seem like much," Jennifer said. "But it did start right after Colonel Sheppard touched that crystal on M3X-387."

"There isn't always hard evidence at first glance when dealing with alien entities. I would like you to run full Asgard level scans on all three of you," Sam directed.

"Excuse me Colonel Carter. I'm sorry to interrupt but there is an emergency situation that requires your attention down in the crew quarters atrium. Security has been called for and has been dispatched," Technician Tso informed Sam.

Daniel heard about the incident as well and arrived on the balcony above the crew quarters atrium at the same time as Sam was coming in from a different direction with Keller.

"Look, Lorne, I don't know what is happening with you," Sheppard tried.

"Me…no, no, no it isn't me. You are a replicator," Lorne replied while holding his sidearm steady on Sheppard.

"Major, how about you lower your weapon," Sam urged as she walked closer so that she was standing next to Sheppard.

Daniel didn't like what was going on. Sam was too close to Sheppard. Daniel snuck back down the hallway and summoned something out of his matter storage device. He crept back to the balcony, took aim, and shot Lorne. Sam looked up as the familiar sound of a zat gun being discharged was heard. Lorne's gun had somehow gotten turned on her. The conversation had progressed slightly in the time it had taken Daniel to retrieve the zat covertly. Whatever had happened it had made Lorne take aim at Sam. Daniel was actually glad the zat was painful. It would teach Lorne not to point a gun at Samantha Carter ever again.

"You brought a zat with you?" Sam asked her boyfriend with surprise.

"I thought it would come in handy," Daniel replied with a shrug before closing the weapon.

Sam gave him a brief warm smile before overseeing Lorne's transfer to a holding room.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"I'm just really glad nobody was injured," Lorne said from his chair in the holding room an hour after he had been zatted. "I haven't had a sleepwalking incident since I was like ten years old."

"It's quite common for someone such as Major Lorne who is suffering from somnambulism to perform complex activities while they are sleeping. The absence of a memory goes with the territory," Dr. Kate Heightmeyer explained.

"Except they don't generally target me do they?" Sheppard asked.

"No, which leads credence to the crystal you touched being a factor as Dr. Keller and Colonel Carter suggested," Kate replied.

"You are a huge negative presence in the nightmares myself, Teyla, and Ronan have experienced. In this case instead of just acting the nightmare out in his head like the rest of us Lorne was able to act it out in the real world," Jennifer pointed out.

"This is sounding more and more like a crystal-based life form," Daniel put forth.

"I agree," Sam added.

"I read at one point you were taken over by an alien entity," Kate said to Sam.

" _One_ …try _several_. There was Jolinar, the computer entity, that nasty retrovirus that made us all revert back to Cro-Magnons, the nish'ta incident with Seth," Daniel replied.

Sam reached over and put a hand over her boyfriend's mouth and said, "Quiet you."

The others stared at the SG-1 veterans with wide eyes.

"Ok, but why would this entity do this?" Sheppard asked.

"We aren't going to be able to answer that until this entity is contacted. The reason for the entity's behavior most likely has something to do with this entity enjoying or feeding upon our fear," Daniel suggested.

"Sheppard, take your team back to the planet and retrieve the dormant crystal. Also see if you can find an active crystal," Sam instructed. "Only interact through heavily insulated devices. The energy transfer you got hit with appeared to be conductive in nature."

"Will do," Sheppard agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Radak and Rodney worked through the night to come up with what they thought was a method of detecting the crystal based life form in humans. Both Daniel and Sam were present to watch as Lorne was scanned.

"Well that isn't good," Daniel commented as Radak shook his head in the negative confirming that the entity was no longer in Lorne.

"Your research confirmed that the entity needed conductive material," Sam said to Rodney. "The power conduits run throughout the entire city. It could be in anyone. Go take a nap and then get started on modifying the city-wide sensors," Sam directed.

"It's going to take a while," Rodney informed Sam.

"I know. But do your best," Sam replied. "You know…leave me the waveform we are looking for. Daniel and I will get started."

Sam had been on Rodney's end of things plenty of times with a boss who didn't know how hard a task was expecting miracles. In Sam's case she knew how difficult the task was.

"You don't need to do that. I can do it," Rodney said right before letting out a yawn.

"You've already done the hard part Rodney with isolating the waveform we are looking for," Daniel assured. "You need your sleep. You know I read that sleep deprivation can screw up the hormone levels in your body and cause weight gain. You wouldn't want to get fat. I don't think Kate would like that either."

"No, no I wouldn't," Rodney agreed. The hypochondriac suddenly looked worried. "I think I will go get some shut eye."

Sam looked highly amused and after Rodney left the room she complimented, "Nicely handled."

"Colonel Carter, can you come to Dr. Heightmeyer's quarters," Jennifer Keller's voice came over the communicator clipped to Sam's belt.

"I'll be right there, Jennifer," Sam said while giving her boyfriend a worried look.

The communicators were based off of Asgard technology and were a recent institution from Sam. They could reach anywhere on the planet and even into orbit and required no relaying platforms. They also didn't suffer from the bad signals that walkie talkies did.

"This can't be good," Daniel commented. "I'm coming with."

The couple walked briskly out of the observation room and made it to Kate's quarters in a short period of time. They arrived to see Teyla and Jennifer standing over a bed with a sheet pulled up over a still form.

"She's dead," Jennifer told the new arrivals. "I believe it was the entity."

Sam looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Clear the room," Daniel requested.

"What?" Jennifer asked in surprise as Teyla looked at him perplexed.

"Do it," Sam ordered, recognizing the confidence in her boyfriend's voice and trusting him.

As soon as the two women left the room Daniel closed the door, opened the door lock panel, and pulled a control crystal. He then strode over to Kate's form, pulled back the sheet, and stuck his hands on either side of her forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Sam watched in silence. It only took Daniel a few moments to find what he was looking for. She wasn't too far gone.

"If I collapse don't do anything. Don't let anybody else near me," Daniel requested looking back at Sam.

"Daniel…are you going to attempt to revive her?" Sam asked, worry clear in her expression.

Sam was no dummy.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed.

"Do it, but don't hurt yourself, please," Sam requested.

"I may not be able to help it," Daniel said before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

A silver light shot out from Daniel's hands and went into Kate's body. Her skin began to heat up and started to glow with the same silvery light. It was so bright it was painful to look at. Sam had to look away. The silvery light continued for several minutes. When the light faded Daniel had just enough strength left to make sure Kate stayed unconscious before he dropped to the ground in agony.

"Daniel," Sam cried as she dropped to her knees beside her boyfriend who was writhing in pure torment.

She felt helpless, unable to do anything for him. He passed out within twenty seconds but those were a long twenty seconds. Sam wasn't sure what to do. She looked up and saw that Kate was breathing again. Daniel was breathing as well but he was unconscious. Jennifer was probably waiting right outside the door but Daniel had assured Sam that Jennifer would be unable to help. Sam trusted Daniel Jackson with her life. She just had to trust him with his own. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to the sound of his breathing. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that but eventually she felt him come awake. She looked up to find him staring at her.

"That's never fun," Daniel declared as he tried to sit up.

Sam reached down and helped him sit fully up.

"That has happened before?" Sam probed.

"A few times," Daniel admitted.

Sam placed her hands on Daniel's cheeks and stared intently into his eyes before saying, "I was so worried." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "You need to tell me what is going on so that I'm not as worried."

"You might worry more," Daniel admitted.

"I would rather know as much as possible," Sam replied.

"I'll tell you as we work on modifying the city's sensors," Daniel suggested.

Sam nodded to show her agreement. The couple stood up. Sam took Daniel's hand, the contact reassuring her. He used his free right hand to re-enable the door lock and opened the door. Jennifer and Teyla were waiting outside. Both women looked to be a mixture of anxious, curious, and concerned.

Jennifer immediately spotted the breathing Kate and asked, "How?"

Ignoring the question and wanting to cover for her boyfriend it was Sam who instructed, "Keep monitoring her Dr. Keller. She should be out of the woods but let's make sure. And speak of this incident to no one. Not even Kate. She won't know anything out of the ordinary happened."

Daniel squeezed her hand to show his gratitude and to convey that Sam had told Jennifer the correct thing. With that the couple walked away and Daniel led Sam towards his lab.

"We can modify the sensors from my lab, or at least make what we need for the physical modification," Daniel said.

Sam said, "So I finally get to see your lab."

Daniel gave Sam a small smile. It wasn't lost on Sam how remote the lab was. When they entered Sam was intrigued by all the projects that were strewn about the lab. Her attention was drawn in particular to a holographic projection of the inside of a man. There were several different colors of what she guessed was energy battling inside his form.

"Is that you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed. "The blue energy is vacuum energy with a greater particle density than anything ever recorded by the Ancients. I'm assuming it was initially a remnant from my time as an Ascended. The red and orange energy was initially listed as unknown by the Asgard scanner I used to take the first scans. The closest energies I can find are the unstable chaotic particles Rodney got from his experimentations with Project Arcturus along with some other types of energy I can't identity right now. There are also some really strange variants of vacuum energy mixed in the orange and reddish part."

Sam stared at Daniel in amazement before asking, "How are you even alive right now?"

"I honestly don't know," Daniel answered.

"It's extra-universal in nature," Sam surmised while glancing back at the energy shown in the hologram.

"It would appear so," Daniel agreed. "I've been digging through the Alteran's research on ascension to see if there is anything that can help me but the research is extensive."

"Then I'll just have to help to see if I can't speed it up. I'm not about to let you die on me now Daniel," Sam assured before turning into his embrace and pressing her lips to his.

Daniel happily returned the kiss, glad that Sam wasn't running away screaming. From what Daniel had learned he could explode and take the entire universe with him. The only place Sam could run far enough was to another universe. Daniel had measured the energy contained within his body and as far as the Asgard and Ancient sensors could tell he contained the energy equivalent to 33 ZPMs and the energy was slowly growing.

After they broke from the kiss Daniel showed Sam where she could work on the physical modifications necessary to the sensors. Daniel meanwhile worked on the necessary software modifications. He showed Sam his matter synthesizer, trusting her, and they were able to synthesize what she had designed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Well that isn't good," Daniel observed. "Those are Rodney's quarters."

"Not good at all," Sam agreed. The couple had just gotten the city-wide sensors to display the life form they were searching for. The life form was located within Rodney's quarters. "Rodney could you please report to the isolation room we had Lorne held in before."

"I'll be right there, Colonel," Rodney answered.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"What did you need with me?" Rodney asked as he walked into the isolation room thinking there was some technical matter that needed his attention.

"You didn't go to sleep like I asked you to did you," Sam said reprovingly as the door locked behind Rodney.

"How did you know?" Rodney asked.

"Because you would be in pretty bad shape if you had," Sam answered.

"The entity is in me," Rodney realized as he saw the now insulated walls of the isolation chamber.

Sheppard came into the observation room at that moment.

"How are you holding up Rodney?" John asked.

"Not well. I'm already beat," Rodney admitted.

"This reminds me of Vagonbrei all over again," Daniel said.

Sam winced.

"That was the planet where you guys couldn't fall asleep because you were infected with something that killed you in your sleep," Sheppard stated.

Daniel and Sam looked at Sheppard a bit impressed.

"He's something of a fan boy. Can we get back to my issue here?" Rodney called out.

"I'll provide you with some stimulants to keep you awake," Jennifer offered.

"In the meantime we will try to figure something out," Sam added.

"Worst case we can put you into a really deep stasis where dreaming isn't possible. It will stop the entity cold," Daniel suggested.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Rodney replied.

"He gets so grumpy when he's tired," Daniel mused.

"You might actually have something there Dr. Jackson. In a deep stasis state like that the brain devotes very little power to the dreaming portions of itself. It might actually starve the creature out," Jennifer said.

"We'll call that a plan B. I would prefer to find another solution first," Sam stated.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel waited until the others had all gone off to work on the problem or do other things before he slipped down into the isolation room.

"What are you doing in here Daniel? You shouldn't be near me," Rodney said as the door opened.

"I'm saving your life Rodney," Daniel replied as he strode right up to McKay and touched the physicist's hand.

Daniel felt the entity jump into him.

"No," Rodney objected when he realized what was going on but he was too slow to pull his hand back.

Daniel rubbed at his temples as he started to attack the creature inside of him.

"Son of a bitch this is going to give me a headache. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I saved you," Daniel requested as he strode out of the room and towards his lab leaving behind a bewildered McKay.

Daniel made it to his lab and collapsed into a chair. He closed his eyes and focused inwards. The world around him disappeared and he found himself in his home back on Earth. Sitting in a chair opposite his own was John Sheppard or something that looked like Sheppard. The creature that stole Sheppard's form had a knife to Sam's throat. Sam was sitting on the ground in front of the creature's chair.

"Well isn't this a lovely scene," Creature-Sheppard said. "How would you like me to kill this cunt, Jackson?"

As the creature spoke he cut Sam's slightly on her neck drawing a drop of blood. She winced in pain.

"You're a pathetic creature aren't you. I know that really isn't Sam. Go right ahead and get rid of her," Daniel replied.

Sam disappeared and Creature-Sheppard said, "You shouldn't know I'm even here." Creature-Sheppard appeared thoughtful. "No matter, you can't make me leave. I'll trick you eventually when you tire and then you'll be dead."

"I'm not like the others. I once controlled the entire Milky Way replicator collective with the power of my mind. I'm going to squash you like a fly," Daniel assured as he pictured some of the reddish-orange energy in his body flowing towards the creature.

Creature-Sheppard let out a shriek of agony as he collapsed to the floor of the mental home and writhed. His form began to twist and blur into a contorted indistinct black mist.

"You can't do this to me," Creature-Sheppard cried in a decidedly non-Sheppard sounding voice.

In a flash of dark energy the creature vanished and Daniel said, "I just did."

He came back to consciousness with a start to feel Sam's hands on his cheeks and her calling his name with concern clearly in her expression and demeanor.

"Good, you're awake. Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Daniel assured. "How did you know what was happening?"

"I got suspicious when I saw Rodney walking to his lab. I managed to get out of him what happened and came straight here. Don't blame Rodney. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be," Sam explained.

"Don't I know it," Daniel agreed as he pulled Sam onto his lap.

She hugged his head to her chest and instructed, "Next time warn me when you're going to pull a stunt like that. Now I need to come up with a suitable lie for the others."

"Just tell them I found reference in the database for a piece of hardware that could remove the entity. We retrieved the referenced hardware and fixed Rodney right up," Daniel suggested.

"That actually sounds believable," Sam mused. "You sir are entirely too good at lying."

"As long as I don't have to lie to you I don't mind lying to others when I have to. If the IOA found out what is happening to me I would be under a microscope and would never be able to get the research done that I need to do to help myself," Daniel pointed out.

"I know. I don't mind you lying to the others. And I think I would have a pretty good idea if you ever lied to me," Sam said knowingly.

"You have known me so long you probably would," Daniel agreed.

"Enough talk of lies. Let's go tell the others your story and then we will finally go watch Conan," Sam suggested as she stood and pulled her boyfriend to his feet.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel agreed before the couple left his lab hand in hand.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel answered the chime at his door and opened it to find Sam wearing a pair of short stretchy shorts and a tank top.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked, her demeanor betraying her discomfort.

"Sure," Daniel agreed as he reached out and took her hand to pull her inside.

He led Sam over to the bed and laid down before pulling her down in front of him. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled the sheet up over them.

"Thanks, Daniel," Sam whispered.

"What is bothering you?" Daniel asked.

"I had a nightmare where everyone but me on Atlantis was dead. The IOA said I killed them all. It was horrible," Sam explained with a shiver.

"This is about Kate isn't it?" Daniel probed.

Sam nodded before saying, "I have been in charge for such a short period of time and if it wasn't for you I would have already lost an expedition member."

"Sam, this is a dangerous and very hostile galaxy. Losing people is just a fact of life. I know it isn't exactly comforting but these people all came to this galaxy knowing they could die," Daniel pointed out.

"I know. And I know that we experienced the same losses at the SGC. But…," Sam began.

"You weren't in command at the time. It gives you a new appreciation for General Hammond," Daniel finished.

"Exactly," Sam said as she turned her head and stared back at her boyfriend.

"Well I'm here and hopefully I can minimize casualties with these new powers I am developing," Daniel suggested. "Beyond that I don't know what else I can do to help."

"Just hold me, Daniel," Sam asked.

"I can do that. I can always do that," Daniel assured.

Daniel soon felt his girlfriend drift off to sleep. The tension had slowly drifted out of her body as he held her. Not long after he too went to sleep even though he didn't really need it. On a night like that when Sam needed him he would gladly give up lab time to be with her.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Saturday…

"So did you figure out something special to do tonight?" Sam asked as she finished the excellent meal she and Daniel had just shared in his quarters.

"Indeed I have," Daniel assured with a grin as he stood and took Sam's hand.

As she followed her boyfriend Sam said, "I have noticed you keep working the word _indeed_ into every affirmative response you can. Teal'c would be jealous."

Sam sounded amused. She was led over to a closet where Daniel opened the door to reveal two black suits made out of an unknown material hanging on hangers.

"I find it pretty funny to do it. It makes me think of Teal'c too. These are something the Ancients would often use for recreation," Daniel explained. "They allow the wearer to essentially cancel out the effects of gravity at will."

"You're kidding," Sam said in amazement as she picked up the suit obviously meant for her. "Why haven't we found any of these lying around before?"

"Because the material they are made of decays after a century or so. I found the facilities where they were produced and fabricated new ones for us custom tailored to our sizes," Daniel explained. "Let's change into them and go flying."

Sam looked mischievously over her shoulder and slipped off her dress, revealing some glorious skin and a sexy set of red lingerie. The two teammates had caught glimpses of each other in various states of undress over the years but Daniel had never seen so much skin from Sam. He was highly aroused and Sam knew it. Daniel likewise slipped into the form fitting attire and Sam enjoyed the show.

"How do we work it?" Sam asked as she stepped over to the balcony with her best friend.

"The flight suits are controlled by our willpower," Daniel explained. "Simply desire to go in a direction and the suit will take you there."

With no further words needed Daniel leapt off the balcony and floated into the air. He was grinning widely as he turned and looked at Sam. He held out his arms for her and with a nervous expression she floated off the balcony up into the arms of her favorite male in the universe. Daniel pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. He took Sam's right hand in his left as they broke the kiss and started flying out over Atlantis. The couple picked up speed and shot out over the waters of the ocean Atlantis floated on.

"Best date ever," Sam cried with glee as she shot through the air.

Daniel smiled happily at his girlfriend as they flew around the oceans. He dipped down and took her close to the waves. Then he shot up higher into the air. They never went more than a few hundred feet above the ocean even though they could. They reached the mainland in short order and flew along the beaches. Daniel pointed out the spot he had picked out for the beach to be set aside for the expedition members. The couple spent hours flying about. Finally they ended up back close to Atlantis and Daniel pulled Sam up short.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

He pulled her into his arms and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"Daniel, how corny," Sam said. "You are going to pull a move from the Superman movies."

Sam had a pleased smile nonetheless and took up a dancing position. When Daniel pressed something on his belt and a song began playing Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked into his eyes. The pair started to dance and continued to do so through various songs for some time. Sam decided she meant what she had said earlier. This was definitely the best date ever and she looked forward to many more to come. Daniel couldn't agree more.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

October 26th 2007…

"Tell me what we know, Rodney," Sam requested as she and Daniel returned from the mainland where they had been taking the weekend off to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"You didn't need to come back, Sam. We can handle it," Rodney pointed out.

"She feels responsible for Colonel Sheppard and all members of this expedition, Rodney," Daniel explained fondly. "Please just explain what is going on so we can get back to enjoying our weekend."

"Sheppard's jumper was attacked before it ever made it to the space gate. A short burst of radiation in the vicinity of the space gate suggests someone capable of hyperspace travel. The locals don't have the technology for it," Rodney explained.

"Was it the wraith?" Teyla asked.

"Sheppard would have warned us if it was wraith and the weapons signatures I picked up through the wormhole support that," Rodney replied. "The energy signatures are not consistence with Ancient tech either so I doubt it is the replicators."

"So new players on the galactic board," Daniel surmised.

"Here is what we are going to do. Daniel and I will get to work analyzing the long range sensor data and what you were able to get through the wormhole. Rodney, you and Major Lorne will scramble three jumpers through the gate and search the area," Sam instructed.

"We're on it," Rodney replied.

Sam and Daniel headed to Daniel's lab where they decided it was the best place to work. Recently Sam had been spending more and more time in the lab to the point where the couple considered it their lab rather than just his lab. When they entered the lab Daniel could tell Sam was worried.

"Sam, we will get Sheppard back," Daniel assured. He pulled her into a hug and she melted into his embrace. "Try not to worry."

"You can't know that," Sam pointed out. "He could already be dead."

"I doubt that. At the very least whoever took him is going to at a minimum want his puddlejumper and they will need him to operate it. The likelihood of them having the Ancient gene is small," Daniel pointed out.

Sam cared about everyone under her command.

"Maybe I am just not cut out for this command thing," Sam said as she pulled back from her boyfriend's arms and looked into his eyes, seeing concern for her.

"There is no one more qualified to lead than you. You just need something to take your mind off of things during the troubling times," Daniel assured. "Let's get started on analyzing what we have so far and taking new scans of the region Sheppard went missing in."

"Ok," Sam agreed.

Sam may have been the leader of the Atlantis expedition but when she was alone with just Daniel they were equals and she more often than not deferred to his judgment. He had a gift of being able to calm her down and get her to relax. That was a large factor in why the two scientists worked so well together. She had the same ability with him but lately since they had come to the Pegasus galaxy and he had started going through the changes he had been going through he was calmer than at any point in his life.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Sam, Daniel, we have nothing," Rodney said from his jumper as Major Lorne piloted the craft through the atmosphere of the planet Sheppard had disappeared above.

"Daniel and I found nothing through the city's long range sensors in that area. We are working on an alternative approach which uses the local stargate to boost long range sensors. It will act like a subspace relay," Sam explained.

"That is brilliant," Rodney admitted. "But that could take weeks to work out."

"No, it won't," Sam assured. "Come back and I will tell you what is going on."

"Will do," Lorne agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"So the Ancients came up with this idea after they ascended?" Rodney clarified.

"Yes," Sam agreed as she sat in the main briefing room with SGA-1 (minus Sheppard), Lorne, and Daniel.

Daniel was busily typing away at his laptop.

"How can you know of this information if the Ancients came up with it while ascended?" Teyla asked the obvious question.

"Because I know how to carry it out and have no other reason to know it. I have been ascended several times," Daniel replied. "And finished."

"What Daniel is doing stays in this room. Is that understood?" Sam asked as a hologram played above the center of the room showing the space surrounding the gate.

There were nods of agreement from everyone present. They all understood the implications of Daniel knowing Ancient techniques post-ascension.

"This is the space surrounding the planet. There are no ships detectable right now. But using the long range sensors along with the readings being taken real time from the city's sensors I can piece together what happened. This vessel came," Daniel explained as he indicated a moderately large craft with a purple hyperspace signal. "And picked up Sheppard. Then it left the solar system in this direction," He said.

"We have a vector heading," Rodney realized.

"Yes Rodney," Sam said with a smile.

"What does that get us?" Ronan asked.

"It lets us know what direction they were heading in," Lorne realized.

"And with this new system we can dial up the Stargates in that direction and scan for the same hyperspace signature," Daniel finished.

"Let's get to it people," Sam ordered.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 9/23/2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 3**

"I've got something that will allow us to narrow it down to the right Stargate," Rodney announced as he strode into Daniel's lab. "Woh," Rodney added as he stopped in his tracks and stared around at all the projects in Daniel's lab.

"How did you find my lab, Rodney?" Daniel asked.

"It's a long story but I have been tracking it down for the past few days. You didn't make it easy since you power this place with subspace capacitors," Rodney added.

"You found it through the city's sensors picking up the subspace capacitors," Sam surmised.

"Guilty as charged," Rodney admitted.

"What did you find?" Sam prompted.

Rodney set his laptop down and pressed the play button.

"This is the Ancient's program to sniff out artificial patterns in subspace," Rodney explained.

"I remember you mentioning that to me in a report as one of the programs you are monitoring," Sam replied. The sound of Morse code coming off of the laptop played for the three scientists. "I am guessing that sound is Sheppard's attempt to signal us. Do you have a location?"

"Yes," Rodney agreed. "I have already given the control room the coordinates. They will dial the gate at your signal."

"Chuck, dial up the gate," Sam ordered over her communicator.

"Yes Ma'am," Chuck replied.

The gate dialed and Daniel activated the advanced sensor protocol. A hologram of the solar system the gate was in was projected over the lab.

"There," Rodney pointed out the ship.

Daniel zoomed the sensors in on the ship in question.

"It's an Aurora class warship," Daniel announced. "It has a damaged hyperdrive. The ship is named the Nephyrim. The report says it was damaged in the war. The Ancients left it and intended to come back to fix it but never got the chance before Atlantis was evacuated."

"It has a damaged communications array which is why we didn't pick it up like the original Aurora," Rodney surmised. "But why haven't we heard about it before?"

"Its damage was buried in a report to the Atlantian Council. Things were chaotic during those times from what I have read in the archives. I am actually surprised there was a report made at all to be honest," Daniel explained. "There is evidence of recent damage and a destroyed wraith cruiser."

"Can you pick up Sheppard's communicator with the sensors?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "There he is," Daniel said as Sheppard was identified by a blue dot on the layout of the ship.

"I am targeting the city's communications array on that spot so we can transmit to Sheppard's communicator and using the city's sensors to pick up his communicator's response," Rodney stated.

"Sheppard can you hear me?" Rodney's voice come out of John's communicator.

"Rodney, I've never been so glad to hear your voice," Sheppard said over his communicator. "Your voice is rather feint though."

"I can't boost the signal anymore or I will fry your communicator. It wasn't designed for what we are doing. We are speaking to you from Atlantis," Rodney explained.

"Yeah…definitely not designed for that," John agreed.

"What is your situation, John?" Sam questioned.

"I was taken prisoner by a group who calls themselves the Travelers. They live in Starships traveling the Pegasus galaxy. They have lived on these ships for many generations. They want this Ancient ship I'm on. We just took a beating from a wraith cruiser. Right now I have got Larrin, one of the higher ups in the Traveler organization, trapped in the ship's chair room. But she isn't happy. I don't know how long she will be stuck. The hyperdrive appears to be offline from a short in the control circuitry," Sheppard summed up. "Her two lackeys died in the wraith attack."

"John, we will work on accessing the ship's systems remotely through your communicator. Those Ancient vessels were flooded with the equivalent of our wireless internet networks so wireless devices could access the ship's systems. We can tap into that. Unfortunately it won't be very fast going because we can't push too much data traffic over the connection or we could fry your communicator. We may need you to create a physical bypass and we may not. I have never studied hyperdrive control systems on Ancient ships too extensively. Luckily there should be some very helpful diagnostic programs which may offer alternative routing to us," Daniel explained.

"Give us a bit to check things over from our end," Sam urged.

As the trio worked in Daniel's lab to determine any workaround for the hyperdrive control circuitry Sheppard radioed back sounding distressed.

"Colonel Carter, I am going to rescue Larrin from several wraith that used darts to get off their cruiser before it was destroyed. She walked right into one of them," Sheppard announced over his communicator.

"Understood, John. We see them on the life signs detector now that you pointed them out," Sam replied. "Do what you need to do." Turning to her boyfriend she asked, "Is there anything you can do about the other two wraith?"

"Give me a moment," Daniel replied. He busily typed away at his keyboard while glancing up at the two wraith walking along a corridor of the Nephyrim heading towards the chair room Larrin had just blasted her way out of. "There," He added as two glowing lines appeared on either side of the corridor the two wraith were in. "I have erected the corridor force-fields and trapped those wraith inside."

"Good work," Sam complimented. "Now it's just up to Sheppard to take care of the last one."

"Maybe we can help with that," Rodney suggested. "I have pulled up the defensive specs on that ship and John is about to run right through a corridor with a weapons locker." To the communications channel he added, "Sheppard pick up one of the weapons to your right. It's an Ancient stunner."

John saw the door opening to his right in the corridor he was running through and saw rows of handheld stun weapons that were pointed in shape sort of like a taser but with a triangular tip. He grabbed one and the door closed as he left it behind. He soon reached the corridor Larrin was in and found her on her ass trying to back away from the wraith standing over her with a stunner. John pointed the Ancient weapon and drilled the wraith with a beam straight to the back. The life sucker went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Are you alright?" John asked Larrin as she got up.

"I'm fine. He just caught me off guard," Larrin assured.

"They escaped from their cruiser and flew into the pressurized hangar bay. There are two more," John suggested as he picked up the dropped wraith stunner and noticed the beam from the Ancient version had destroyed the wraith weapon.

The wraith's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Larrin's ankle. It pulled her off her feet. John grabbed the knife laying nearby which Larrin had stabbed the wraith through its feeding hand with minutes before. John slammed the weapon down through the back of the wraith's neck. Even the wraith couldn't survive a knife through the spinal cord and it died twitching. John had figured out that the ancient weapon was keyed to the ancient gene and thumbed it off. He placed it in the empty holster for his sidearm and stepped over to Larrin with his hand held out. Larrin let herself be pulled to her feet. Larrin wrapped her arms around John and pretended to be weak in the legs.

"Thanks," Larrin said. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," John replied.

"I think I should repay you," Larrin suggested as she leaned in and kissed John.

Larrin pulled the Ancient stunner from John's holster and pressed it against his side as she continued to kiss him.

"You are like a viper, aren't you," John said.

"Sorry," Larrin answered with a smile before pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened and John snatched the weapon out of her surprised grasp before stepping back.

"You didn't really think I would leave it initialized did you. I wanted to see if I could trust you. And now I know that I can't trust you. I think you are better off unconscious," John surmised as he reactivated the stunner.

"Sheppard," Larrin began in protest before John shot her, cutting her off.

As she dropped to the ground John stepped forward and caught her. After throwing Larrin over his shoulder, John headed back towards the auxiliary control room.

"I've got Larrin. She is unconscious and the wraith she met is dead," John informed Rodney, Sam, and Daniel.

"We saw its life-sign cut off," Sam replied. "We trapped the other two between the force-fields of another corridor.

"Secure yourself in the auxiliary control room, John. We have figured out you don't have the proper circuitry to bypass the control circuitry that has been damaged. The Travelers created a temporary patch at best. And when it blew this time it did too much damage to be repaired without parts from Atlantis. What we can do is use the connection with Atlantis to have the computers here directly take control of the hyperdrive hardware. We aren't sure how stable the rest of the ship is after the bridge took that hit so we want you in the control room where we can turn on protective shielding," Daniel explained.

"We are going to jump the ship to the nearest Stargate and then come through with jumpers with the proper circuitry," Sam explained.

"Understood," Sheppard agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"I'm glad to see you guys. That was a hell of a bumpy ride though," Sheppard said as Sam, Daniel, Rodney, Lorne, and several security personnel entered the auxiliary control room.

"The diagnostics we ran showed some of the ship's systems have deteriorated over the millennia when exposed to the radiation this ship has experienced. After your initial jump the inertial dampeners were barely holding together. We synthesized replacements parts for the critical systems and will get those installed right now," Sam explained. "Lorne, take your men and secure both sides of the corridor those two wraith are trapped in. John, they will stun the wraith if you can work with them to lower the force-field on one side of the corridor. If you can't take the wraith safely then kill them. But I would like prisoners."

"Sure," John agreed. "You should probably keep a couple of guards on her," He added while gesturing at the unconscious Larrin.

Lorne gestured to two of his men. Daniel and Rodney were already at work replacing parts and Sam joined them.

The replacement parts were installed within the hour and John was sitting back in the control chair.

"Here goes nothing," John said and sent the Nephyrim hurtling into hyperspace and back towards Atlantis.

All onboard considered it good that the ship hadn't exploded before it entered hyperspace. The Atlantis expedition had just gained a powerful new asset that would need some work but would prove worth it. Other Traveler vessels would show up too late to do any good for Larrin.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"You finally decide to visit. I'm hurt after what we shared, John," Larrin said as John entered her quarters.

The quarters Larrin was being housed in were basic with nothing that could be used as a weapon. The guards outside Larrin's quarters kept careful control of the force-field over the door.

"Just be grateful you aren't being housed in the brig. It has been all I could do to keep you from getting sent back to my home galaxy for interrogation," John replied.

Larrin's eyebrows shot up as John took a seat in the chair across from her bed and she clarified, "You aren't originally from this galaxy?"

"No," John confirmed.

"That is surprising. So what is to be done with me?" Larrin asked.

"If you are willing we would like to learn more about Traveler society. You mentioned that your ships are falling apart and you no longer have the ability to maintain them. If you prove trustworthy my people can manufacturer brand new replacement parts and help you upgrade outdated systems," John explained.

"And why would you do this?" Larrin asked, quite surprised such a thing would be offered.

"We came to this galaxy to explore. When we found the wraith here we were determined to put an end to them and help the natives of the Pegasus galaxy. That includes all the natives who prove friendly. You and I didn't get off to the best of starts. But first impressions don't always prove true. If it meant the survival of my people I probably would have done the same thing you did in your place," John said. "Besides, in exchange we might need to call on your fleet's help in times of crisis, military aid if you will."

"Our fleet gets by but we don't really have any major military capability," Larrin admitted.

"That might be something we can see about changing," John replied. "We will see how trustworthy you prove."

"How do we get started?" Larrin asked, trying not to appear too excited.

"Let's start by taking a walk and having a talk," John suggested.

The pair left the room with the guards following at a distance. While neither of them showed it too openly John and Larrin were attracted to each other. Their talks became a daily routine where both learned a lot about the other's culture and tidbits of information about each other.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"I know today hasn't really been a date, Daniel," Sam told her boyfriend as they stood in the gate room at the SGC waiting for the gate to finish dialing to Midway Station. "But I promise the rest of the night after we get back will be one you won't soon forget."

Sam's suggestive tone and the stare she fixed him with while licking her lips told Daniel as much as he needed to know about her intent. The IOA had wanted personally debriefed by Sam on Earth's newest acquisition. Rodney and those back on Atlantis were compiling a full in detail report on what repairs needed to be made. The IOA also wanted Sam to look into what upgrades using Asgard technology could be made to the Nephyrim. Daniel had tagged along to keep Sam company. Since Daniel had played a huge role in the recovery of the Ancient warship the IOA hadn't minded in the least. The IOA was in a celebratory mood after gaining an Ancient vessel and had congratulated the pair from Atlantis. Sam had earned some major political cred with the acquisition.

"Sam, any time I get to spend with you makes me happy," Daniel assured as the gate finished dialing and connected.

After they stepped through the gate Sam pulled Daniel to the side out of sight of the station's control center and pulled Daniel into a heated kiss.

"It means a lot that you came with me," Sam whispered to Daniel after the kiss ended. "I can't wait to get back to your quarters."

"I think I'm really looking forward to that too," Daniel replied.

"You should be," Sam assured with a sultry smile.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End of Chapter for Erotic Version)**

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

November 2nd 2007…

Sam caught Daniel's eyes as she sat across from him at the breakfast table. The members of SGA-1 along with Zelenka, Lorne, and a few other friends were arrayed along the table. Sam suppressed a smile from showing by taking a bite of her cereal. She couldn't help it whenever she looked at Daniel. Sam had never before in her life partaken in as much sex as she had in the last week. Daniel was tireless and he made Sam feel absolutely fantastic. Instead of tiring her out it was like he injected energy into her with his passion and his heat. Sam actually thought Daniel was getting hotter. She had heard that a pregnant mother was more beautiful than normal with a glow about her. Well Daniel Jackson definitely wasn't pregnant. But he certainly had a radiance about him.

The man was a force to be reckoned with. Sam was falling hard and she knew it. She hoped Daniel felt the same way. If his constant smiles and how much he touched her were any indication he did. Sam certainly didn't mind that he couldn't keep his hands to himself whenever they were alone. She certainly had no room to throw stones. She loved grabbing his tight ass whenever she got the chance.

"Colonel Carter," Teyla called again, finally getting her attention.

"Oh…yes Teyla?" Sam asked, realizing the whole table was staring at her.

"I asked how your niece and nephew were doing," Teyla repeated herself.

Teyla had been very personable and had gotten to know Sam fairly well in the Colonel's time on Atlantis. Teyla also valued family.

"Sorry Teyla. I'm still a little tired from last night," Sam explained.

"I'll bet," Teyla said knowingly which caused the others present to have to stifle their grins.

Anybody who had been around the two former SG-1 members in the past week had figured out something was up between them.

"Corey and Stephanie are doing great. They just started back up at school," Sam explained, ignoring the comments and knowing looks exchanged between those present at the table. Sam decided to deflect the attention elsewhere. She asked, "Rodney, how do you feel about Katie getting back today?"

"I'm going to go visit her in her lab later. I suppose that means I feel pretty excited to see her," Rodney answered, thinking of his girlfriend who had been away exploring the mainland for the past two weeks. "I still don't see why they didn't just transport back here every night."

"Botanists like to immerse themselves in their environment in all light conditions, especially with alien plants. Some of these plants they have been discovering are far more active at night," Daniel pointed out.

"She has tried to explain as much," Rodney agreed. "Intellectually I guess I can understand it but it just seems strange to me."

"Well good luck with that," Sam said as she rose, having finished eating. Daniel rose with her. "We have some stuff to get done early."

Teyla watched the couple leave with amusement.

"I'm sure they do," Teyla said knowingly to her friends but not so loud that the two former members of SG-1 could hear.

"What?" Rodney asked, missing the comment with his thoughts focused on Katie.

"Nothing Rodney," Teyla said with a roll of her eyes.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel arrived at the control center steps to meet Sam for lunch. He found her standing listening to her communicator which she had on speaker mode for the benefit of Sheppard who had apparently been talking to her before the communicator interruption.

"What's going on?" Sam asked through the communicator.

"Eleven patients have showed up complaining of headache and dizziness," Jennifer explained. "I have performed several scans with the Asgard scanners and have isolated a foreign bacteria present in their systems. I am running it through the database right now. Eight of them are from the survey team that just returned from the main-land. Since we have a quarantine in effect on this level I would appreciate it if some personnel in bio-containment suits could take scans of the samples brought back for comparison. That way we could at least isolate the source of the contagion."

"We can do that," Sam agreed.

"We should also isolate anybody else who was on the team that went to the main-land and have them tested. Dr. Neeves is in the auxiliary med lab and can perform the necessary scans," Jennifer added.

"Alright, keep us posted of developments," Sam instructed.

"I can perform the sample scans," Daniel offered.

"No, I'll send someone else to do that. Your time would be better spent searching the database along with Jennifer. The database seems to like you more than anybody else judging from how much you have found," Sam pointed out. "I will help you. John, can you take care of isolating the other team members and getting them to the auxiliary med lab?"

"Yes, Ma'am," John agreed.

The couple split from the dark haired Colonel and went about their tasks.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Many more expedition members had come down with the infection in the time since the outbreak was first reported. Jennifer had just delivered some disturbing news that one of her doctors in a haz-mat suit had come down with the sickness.

"So you are saying that the contagion has breached haz-mat protocol," Sam clarified worriedly.

"It would appear that incubation time is far longer than we at first realized. The times vary from patient to patient but on average I'm seeing six hours before symptoms start showing up," Jennifer explained.

"That isn't good news. That means just about everybody was infected before they ever put the suits on," Daniel said. "We have had luck finding several similar bacteria strains in the database and I have located the appropriate cures for each. Take a look at them and see if any of the cures might be of help."

"I would also like to point out that the plant and soil samples the team brought back from the main-land are negative," Jennifer announced. "I still feel like this is the most likely cause."

"It could have just as easily returned with an SGA team," Daniel pointed out.

"You're right," Jennifer consented. "In that case I recommend the suspension of gate travel."

"That is what we will do," Sam agreed. "Thank you Doctor." After the connection was ended she suggested, "We will set up a password on the dialing computer that will require you and I both to enter a password we will have just as an extra precaution."

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 10/28/2018

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is where the smut starts in the story. To find the smut version head on over to AO3 (Archive of Our Own) and search my author pen name (SciFiFantasyWriter1) to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 4**

"Colonel Carter, this is Dr. Keller," Jennifer said.

"Go ahead," Sam prompted.

"I am sending you scans of three of my patients including Katie Brown. All three are showing large concentrations of infected cells in their medial temporal lobe and it is starting to cause amnesia," Jennifer explained. "The bacteria is causing these cells to produce a hormone which interferes with the brain's ability to retain episodic memory."

Sam shot her boyfriend an extremely worried look.

"Is it progressive or are we talking about a plateau of symptoms?" Sam probed.

"It is progressive. It will get worse the longer they are infected," Jennifer replied.

"This could prove fatal. I recommend putting the worst cases into stasis if we haven't solved this issue in another few hours," Daniel suggested.

"That would slow the progression of the bacteria," Jennifer agreed. "I would suggest five hours from now is when we begin stasis."

"We don't have enough stasis pods for everyone here," Sam pointed out.

"The Nephyrim has enough pods," Daniel said. "Zelenka and Rodney could make sure those systems are up and running. The stasis systems weren't very high priority before."

"I'll get them on it," Sam agreed. "What about the cures for the other strains of this bacteria Daniel found in the database?"

"I have done as much testing as I could do without using them on a test subject and from what I have observed I'm worried that the bacteria won't be killed outright by the cures. The cures need adapted to this particular bacteria. Otherwise the bacteria could develop an immunity to the cure and even if we adapt it the immunity the bacteria built up to the original form of the cure might keep the bacteria alive," Jennifer explained.

"Keep trying to adapt it before we have to go with the stasis option, Doctor," Sam instructed.

"Will do," Jennifer agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

3 Hours Later…

"The stasis systems are up and running at ideal efficiency on the Nephyrim. We had to synthesize and replace a bunch of degraded control circuits. But it wasn't too much trouble for Zelenka and I," Rodney reported to Sam.

"We have relocated all non-essential personnel to cots that were synthesized and moved to the mess hall onboard the Nephyrim. We are making everybody as comfortable as can be given the headaches the bacteria is causing," Sheppard explained.

Sam, Rodney, John, and Daniel had reached Sam's office. She picked up bottles of pills and handed a bottle each to Rodney and John.

"Dr. Neeves believes stimulants will stave off the effects of the amnesia for a time," Sam explained. "Stimulants are a stop-gap only but it may buy us a few hours. At least the personnel who have to start up the stasis will remember how to do so."

"Do we know what is in these because I'm allergic to," Rodney began before John cut him off while taking several of the pills.

"Just take it Rodney. You don't really have a choice and the doctors wouldn't have told us to take the pills if they were dangerous short term," John pointed out.

"I'm not so sure with some of those doctors," Rodney said wryly as Sam handed each a bottle of water to take the pills with.

Sam threw Daniel an amused look. It was well known Rodney had annoyed a doctor or two with his hypochondria.

"Distribute some to Lorne and his men but make sure they follow these written instructions. I don't want them overdoing the stimulants," Sam instructed while passing John quite a few identical written instructions on the number of pills to take and at what times.

"Alright. When did you start getting the headaches?" John asked Sam.

It was now known it was roughly six hours after the headaches began before memory loss started. He wanted to know when his commanding officer would lose her memory.

"I haven't," Sam answered.

"You haven't started getting headaches?" Rodney clarified.

"No," Sam admitted, purposefully not looking at Daniel.

Sam had noticed the lack of headaches an hour and a half before and had immediately spoken to Daniel about it. When she had then learned he wasn't getting any headaches she had insisted on scans for them both. When the scans revealed low levels of the same energy Daniel had in his body including that which was unknown to Asgard and Ancient technology she could only come to one conclusion. That the energy was densest around her sex organs only led credence to that conclusion. Somehow when she made love to Daniel he was transferring small amounts of this energy into her body and that energy was keeping them both from getting infected by the bacteria infecting the rest of the expedition. Try as she might Sam couldn't figure out the mechanism by which the energy was keeping her healthy.

"How is that possible?" Rodney asked. "You must have been exposed by now like everyone else in the city."

"Suffice it to say that something Daniel and I have encountered in the past has made us immune but that it can't be replicated. I don't want this spread around," Sam instructed. "I'm afraid we can't say more than that."

"I'm just glad that even when we all start forgetting someone in charge will at least know what is going on," John said. "I am going to pass out pictures of you and Daniel with instructions written on the back that you are our commanding officers and in charge."

"That's a good idea," Daniel agreed.

Rodney was glancing slowly between the couple with a somewhat masked look of suspicion. Rodney McKay wasn't a dumb man. He knew there was something special about Daniel Jackson since the man had saved his life with the nightmare entity. He was wondering if whatever was special about Daniel was also protecting Sam. But he would keep his suspicions to himself since the archeologist had saved his life after all.

After John and Rodney had left Sam turned to Daniel. She walked behind her desk and reached under the lip to pass her hand under an Asgard crystal stuck to the bottom of the desk. The crystal read her DNA and the couple disappeared from her office to Daniel's lab via a flash of light. Sam had set up the control crystal which sent the occupants of her office back and forth between her office and Daniel's lab. A matching crystal in his lab performed the same function. The crystal would sense if anyone was approaching her office while she was in Daniel's lab and alert her to this. She could choose whether or not she needed to transport back to her office. Generally the Asgard transporter that had been installed in Atlantis was used for medical emergencies, transport back and forth from the mainland, supply transport from Earth, and a few other select purposes. But Sam considered the work she and Daniel performed in his lab highly important and the maintaining of the secrecy of that work highly critical. Therefore setting up a secure means of transport between what had become their lab and her office was just going to have to be one of the perks of her position.

Sam sat down in her chair as Daniel retrieved a scanning wand and began to pass it over her. They both examined the results of the scan displayed by the holographic representation of her form.

"The energy density in your body is dropping. It looks like the energy is flowing into the sites of infection in your brain that Jennifer has observed in scans of other infected," Daniel observed.

"I just wish we could tell how this energy is fighting off the infection. I would hate to try to test this on a human even if we could artificially produce this energy. The only source we know of for this energy is in your body," Sam said with frustration.

Daniel sat in his chair and pulled Sam into his lap. She relaxed into his embrace and laid her head against his.

"We will figure out a solution," Daniel assured. "You can't keep pushing yourself or you will make yourself sick."

Sam replied, "Actually I don't think I will. Now that we know you are keeping me from falling ill so much more makes sense. Since we started making love I have felt less and less tired. I don't think I need as much sleep anymore."

"Well I suppose that is good," Daniel mused.

"I certainly don't think it is a bad thing," Sam said as a grin formed on her lips. "You know…I think since the energy density is dropping that I'm going to need another dose of your special medicine Dr. Jackson," She suggested while wiggling her bum in his lap.

Sam got the immediate response she expected as she felt her boyfriend's tool harden against her bottom.

"I would never refuse you a treatment, beautiful," Daniel assured as Sam turned her head to look at him and captured his lips in a heated embrace.

For both of them their coupling was about more than just ensuring Sam did not fall ill. It was also about the relief of stress built up while trying to find a way to stop the infection that had plagued the people living in Atlantis, the people Sam was in charge of. There was no better way known to relieve stress than making love to the person you cared about most in the universe.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Everyone just lay down and go to sleep. We will wake you up when we have a cure. Just think of it as a nice relaxing vacation," Lorne told the expedition members.

"If it is longer than a week Colonel Carter has promised she will activate a neural link between us so that we can have an entire virtual reality to explore," Zelenka added.

This sounded like better than the infected expedition members could hope for and so they climbed into the stasis pods without too much protest. Rodney finished adjusting the controls and stasis pods began coming online and activating when the intended occupant climbed inside.

Meanwhile in Sam's office Ronan, Teyla, Sam, Daniel, and Jennifer were having a meeting.

"What was it you wanted to see us about?" Sam prompted Teyla.

"Dr. Keller has explained that this bacteria was not detected by the city's sensors because it is a different form of a common infection that occurred back when the Ancestor's last inhabited the city," Teyla began with. "Keircan fever is a common childhood ailment among the peoples of this galaxy. I had it when I was eight."

"I had it when I was ten," Ronan put forth.

"This cannot be the same disease though. Keircan fever does not affect adults or cause memory loss," Teyla clarified.

"They are related strains, not identical," Daniel pointed out. "Keircan fever was probably brought to this planet by the Ancients when they first explored this planet and with no stargate it was trapped here. The bacteria mutated into the current strain and your antibodies against Keircan fever are still effective."

"If that is true then maybe the methods we use to cure Keircan fever will also work," Teyla suggested.

"We have already thought of that. The Ancients had a highly effective cure against Keircan fever," Sam explained. "We are working to adapt it as quickly as we can against the strain of bacteria we face."

"What do you use to fight Keircan?" Jennifer asked. "Let's not discount any potential antidote."

"We used the sap of the Ensuri plant," Teyla answered. "It was most successful. Not much was needed."

"It probably grows on the mainland of this planet," Ronan put forth. "Teyla and I could go collect some."

"That sounds good," Sam said.

As the pair left Daniel announced, "I found something in the database that might just really help us speed up finding a cure." As he spoke Daniel brought up a hologram on Sam's terminal. The monitors of all expedition members had been upgraded with holographic projectors in the past few weeks. "This is called the Nyrim Engine. It's named after Escara Nyrim who invented this engine in response to the plague that nearly wiped out the Ancients in the Milky Way galaxy."

"Those look like time dilation field emitters," Sam pointed out while indicating several points of the hologram.

Smiling fondly at his girlfriend who Daniel knew found time dilation field technology particularly fascinating he said, "Yes, that is exactly what they are. Inside the Nyrim Engine are multiple banks of cloning pods which partially clone only the organs being affected by a disease or infection. The very controlled AI system of the engine models up what it thinks will be an effective cure and then tests the cure on the cloned parts. The cloned parts are recycled afterwards."

"The time dilation field allows this to be done in a short time relative to the universe outside of the field?" Sam surmised.

"Yep," Daniel agreed. "The system is only limited by the power input to feed the matter synthesizers and the time dilation field."

"Because the degree of time dilation is directly proportional to the amount of power input to feed the field," Sam concluded.

"This is amazing," Jennifer said. "I have heard talks about a rapid testing system being thought up back on Earth but we don't have AIs, matter synthesizers, cloning, or time dilation to do what this engine can. How long will it take us to build this engine?"

"We don't have to. One exists on Atlantis," Daniel replied. "Sam and I can operate it."

"Damn…now I really want to be awake to see this thing in action," Jennifer said.

"We have already risked you too much as it is," Sam asserted. "Let's get you into a stasis pod."

Jennifer reluctantly nodded. They used the transporter system to reach the stasis pod room and already found Rodney and Zelenka in stasis with the others. Jennifer climbed into one of the empty pods and was in stasis within moments.

"Come on Daniel…show me this new engine," Sam urged while grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"You are like a kid in a candy store," Daniel pointed out with a grin as he led his lover off the ship.

"Kids don't get to have anywhere near the fun I do," Sam said knowingly. "Their toys aren't nearly as awesome as mine are."

"No, no I bet they don't," Daniel agreed, wondering if she was talking about her technology or him.

Daniel wouldn't be surprised to learn Sam meant both.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"It worked," Sam said in amazement as she and Daniel examined the results of the most recent scan taken of her body.

The bacteria which had been sapping the energy Daniel had injected into her body during their love making was gone. The energy density in her body was stable and if anything higher than it had been before.

"That was certainly a fun experiment to test out your theory," Daniel pointed out.

Sam had suspected that since Daniel could heal people and that he transferred energy into her during their love making that if he actively tried to heal her while he made love to her that he might permanently cure her.

"I even have the antibodies needed to keep me from contracting this bacteria again. I'm just glad you didn't collapse in pain this time," Sam said. "Hmm…I think I feel rather sore from that sparring session I had with Teyla this morning. I think I need another dose of healing."

"I'm all too happy to oblige, beautiful," Daniel assured his girlfriend.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious, Jennifer," Sam said to Jennifer as she helped the newly awake Dr. Keller sit up.

Jennifer sat up and looked around the stasis chamber to see Ronan, Teyla, and Daniel also reviving and injecting expedition members.

"I take it the Nyrim Engine worked?" Jennifer queried. "How long were we out?"

"For a few days," Sam answered. "It's currently November 8th. The Engine worked great. The cure it came up with is very effective. We could use your help reviving others if you are feeling up for it."

"I can do that," Jennifer agreed.

It wouldn't take long and the expedition members would all be awake and cured of the bacteria that had threatened to steal their memory.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

November 9th 2007…

Sam stood in the gate room with Daniel as Teyla and Jennifer walked in. Sam and Daniel had already said their goodbyes in private. Sam, Teyla, and Jennifer were visiting the Athosian settlement off world. This was a good opportunity for Jennifer and Sam to get to know the Athosians.

"Are you sure you don't want to program a jumper to fly cloaked behind you? Or you could just park one cloaked a short distance from the gate. Then you could call it to you with the remote," Daniel suggested.

"Daniel, we are just going off world for one night," Sam pointed out while somewhat exasperated. Her boyfriend was really acting overprotective. "Need some help with those bags Doctor?" The blonde asked Jennifer while eying the numerous bags the medical doctor was carrying.

"I've got them," Jennifer assured.

"You ladies have fun," Daniel said.

"You will love the Athosians," John added from the upper level of the control room where he stood.

"I am told we will get to experience a Tandul feast," Jennifer replied.

"Those are good but watch out for the Rouse wine," Sheppard warned. "It is quite tasty but potent."

"We will do that," Sam said. "Hold down the fort while we are gone."

Then the three women walked through the gate. Both Sheppard and Daniel couldn't help but admire the view as the beauties left.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

The gate was stationed in a heavily forested clearing. Sam and Teyla paused to give Jennifer time to look around.

"The settlement is some distance. We can help you with those bags," Teyla offered.

"I have got it handled. I packed it then I can carry it," Jennifer stubbornly assured.

"Alright, if you are certain," Teyla agreed. "This way then," She added as she led the way down a well-worn path through the forest.

A not insignificant amount of time later they had almost reached the village and Jennifer said, "I didn't imagine the village would be this far from the gate when you said some distance."

Jennifer had relinquished both of her heavier bags. Sam was carrying one bag and Teyla the other bag. Sam and Teyla regularly sparred against each other and others on Atlantis. As a result, both women were quite physically fit. Sam wasn't even tired at all. Jennifer still carried a third smaller bag on her back.

"Something isn't right here," Sam stated as she observed the deserted outskirts of the village.

"I think you are right," Teyla agreed as she set the bag down while Sam did the same. "Hello, is anyone here?" As Teyla shouted for her people the three women from Atlantis rushed into the village proper and found objects out of place and in disarray. "Is anybody here?" Teyla shouted in alarm while looking in several of the tents her people lived in. "My people were taken against their will."

"Were they attacked?" Jennifer asked.

"Most likely," Sam agreed. "There aren't any signs of a struggle. I see no blood. A wraith culling beam would have that affect."

"But I thought the wraith were not aware of this planet," Jennifer said.

"That was only as far as we could tell. There was no sign of them in recent times," Sam explained.

A noise was heard and Teyla raised her hand for silence.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

Sam looked at Jennifer and gave the younger woman the sign to zip her lips. Then she gestured to Teyla to take cover with the two Earth-born behind several nearby trees and brush. Shortly after the trio took cover several large men dressed in primitive looking animal skins and with facial tattoos came along a trail to the edge of the village.

"Do you know them?" Jennifer whispered when she saw Teyla's look of recognition.

"We must leave now," Teyla urged.

"You lead," Sam whispered to Teyla.

Teyla knew the local terrain and Sam didn't. It was only logical for the Athosian to lead the way. The two Earthlings followed Teyla out of the village and into the woods.

The trio stopped behind several large fallen trees and Teyla said, "The weapons cache is too far from here."

"Who are these people? How many of them do you think there are?" Sam asked Teyla.

"They are known as the Bola Kai," Teyla explained. "I have never met them but their tattoos and style of dress are quite distinctive. They are a very violent warrior tribe which loves to pick fights with other more peaceful peoples. There will be dozens on this world at a minimum."

"Are they known wraith worshippers?" Sam probed. "Given the lack of struggle in the village I would surmise your people's disappearance wasn't the work of these Bola Kai unless they were wraith worshippers."

"They are not openly known to be so but having your people branded as wraith worshippers would not be in your best interest. Every human group in the galaxy would be hostile at best to you and murderous if at all possible," Teyla explained. "But that doesn't mean they aren't secretly wraith worshippers. We should see if we can make it to the gate. Do you have weapons?"

"Knife tactical," Sam called and a dark knife formed out of the liquid looking fluid that flowed down her hand. "I also have my berretta but I don't have an unlimited supply of ammo. Firing my gun will also draw attention to us. Next time I will be bringing a zat with me. I suggest my gun can be a weapon of last resort if we are overwhelmed."

Teyla repeated the command and held her knife identical to Sam's.

"I need to get myself one of those," Jennifer muttered. "Sorry, all I have is a scalpel."

"Carry it," Sam instructed. "A scalpel is better than nothing. Teyla, please lead us to the gate."

As the three women moved stealthily through the woods, or not so stealthily in Jennifer's case, the medical doctor couldn't help but ask, "What will these Bola Kai do to us if they capture us?"

"They will rape us and keep us as sex slaves," Teyla said without preamble.

Sam didn't appear to be phased by this and Jennifer noticed as she walked beside the blonde Colonel.

"You don't appear to be shocked by that news," Jennifer commented, a question in her tone.

"I have been all around the Milky Way galaxy and throughout several other galaxies. Men love sex and in less advanced cultures than our own they aren't held back by law and order from taking it. Even on Earth in some less developed regions it happens. Try not to focus on that, Jennifer. We won't be getting captured. If we can't get through the gate right now then when we do get in contact with Atlantis they will be coming through in force," Sam assured.

"But we weren't due back until tomorrow," Jennifer pointed out.

Sam wore a small grin and replied, "I know Daniel Jackson. He was quite worried about me. He won't wait until tomorrow to check up on me. I think he will dial up the gate sooner and contact me on my communicator. Let's proceed hoping the gate is unguarded and it doesn't even come to that."

Jennifer nodded her agreement and took comfort from her leader's confidence and reassurance. At that moment the trio was working their way up a steep hillside which was covered in moss and roots. Teyla was pulling ahead. Jennifer started to struggle with her heavy pack and began to slip. Sam had purposefully stayed back in case the younger woman who was less experienced in off world missions had trouble. Therefore the Colonel was ready and caught Jennifer and helped the dirty blonde up the hillside.

"Thanks," Jennifer said as she finally made it to the top of the hill.

"No problem. Stash those supplies here out of sight," Sam instructed as she gestured to a spot between two large roots. When Jennifer set the black bag down with the red emblem facing up Sam corrected the position so that the red was facing down. The black bag wouldn't be so noticeable that way. "If we need these supplies we can likely come back for them."

Teyla had paused to wait for the other two women. Sam and Jennifer quickly caught up.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't guard the gate," Sam said as she and her companions came in sight of the wormhole generator. "When we get back I am going to figure out a way with Daniel to remote dial the gate. If we could do that now then we could contact Atlantis with our communicators. The puddlejumpers already have that feature built in so it shouldn't be difficult to make a portable version. The real problem will be power."

"Colonel," Teyla said pointedly. "I believe we are getting off topic."

"Sorry. There are three enemy guards that we can see. If we got close we could probably take them out with my berretta but that will call others quickly," Sam suggested.

"Bola Kai possess crossbows," Teyla stated. "Perhaps we could use the gun method as a last resort. Until then I know of a hunting blind quite a distance from the gate which should keep them from finding us."

"I like that idea," Jennifer added, hoping to avoid a fight or getting captured.

"Agreed," Sam replied. "Lead the way."

Things were going well until two Bola Kai came out of the woods fifteen minutes from the gate as the women were skirting around the town.

"Oh shit," Jennifer whispered as she stopped in her tracks terrified of the two large men carrying wicked looking battle axes.

Sam and Teyla acted as the experienced warriors they were. They rushed the Bola Kai. The man Teyla faced was the shorter of the two and he attempted a swing that would hit her upside the head with the flat of his blade. It was obvious he didn't want to kill her. Teyla and Sam were highly attractive after all and would be great prizes for the Bola Kai. Teyla ducked the swing easily and having no compunction about killing the man stabbed her blade up into his chest, driving her weapon into his heart. He dropped dead swiftly.

Meanwhile Sam had met the taller of the two Bola Kai and likewise had found him not wanting to kill her. She avoided his quick attempt to hit her with the flat of his blade moving even faster than he was. She countered by swiping at his wrist which held the axe and even as he dropped the axe in pain she drove her right foot into his groin. As he registered the pain and clutched at his hurting crotch she stabbed her incredibly sharp nano-blade through his skull from the left side of his head with her right hand.

The fight was over in seconds and Teyla was left staring at the efficiency and brutality of her two companions. The nano-blades shed the blood and bio-matter with a rapid vibration of their molecules and the two warriors among the living three relaxed somewhat.

"Let's move, Jennifer," Sam instructed, taking the younger woman by the arm and leading her behind Teyla who didn't say a word.

Teyla had picked up the battle axes the Bola Kai had been using. She also retrieved the crossbows and quivers slung across their backs.

"You killed those men so easily," Jennifer whispered as she allowed herself to be led on.

"It was necessary. I am sure they have killed many in their lives and what they would have done to us would have been worse than death," Sam assured. "Unfortunately you will get used to the facts of life pretty soon if we are to survive."

Sam sympathized with the physician. Killing would never be easy. But it was a kill or be killed universe.

Sam was proud of Jennifer when the physician asked the next question, "Do you think if…when we make it through this you could give me some basic self defense and survival training? Or maybe somebody else on Atlantis," Jennifer added. "I know you are pretty busy."

"Yes. We can do that," Sam agreed.

Sam would also be instituting a policy of carrying at the very least a pack with basic medical supplies, a few MREs, cereal bars along with water, a gun, and a knife for every off-world visit. That was what Sam's own pack contained and it wasn't very much of a burden. In fact she hardly even noticed it was there.

"This is not good," Teyla announced as she stopped at the edge of a pit dug into the ground. Many roughly equal thickness and length branches had been tied together with rope to provide a cover to the pit. The cover was off and the pit was empty. "The weapons cache is empty. My people must have gotten the weapons to fight something."

"It's looking more and more like a wraith attack then," Sam surmised. "The weapons the Bola Kai possess would have not lasted long against the weapons we gave your people."

"I fear you are correct," Teyla agreed. "We should move on."

Another few minutes of walking saw the three women arrive at a river. Teyla led her companions to a bridge across if that was what the structure could be called. Three ropes had been strung across with two of the ropes parallel at arm height and a third lower down at foot height. Smaller ropes tied the two top ropes to the bottom rope.

"We are going to have to cross that?" Jennifer clarified with growing horror.

"Yes," Teyla confirmed. "It is quite sturdy. My people built it."

"I have vertigo," Jennifer announced.

"Jennifer," Sam began. "Teyla will go first followed by you and then I will be right behind you. You will cross. That is an order."

Jennifer could see she wasn't getting out of it. She nodded, unable to speak.

"Are you sure this can support the weight of all three of us at once?" Jennifer asked as the three began to make their way out onto the rope bridge.

"This could hold the weight of several more people," Sam assured. "Just keep going and don't look down."

Jennifer did just that and closed her eyes for a moment before she felt Sam's hand against her back gently push her forward. About halfway Jennifer slipped. Sam's hand caught the younger woman by the wrist before Jennifer even had time to cry out.

"Do not scream," Teyla warned. "The Bola Kai might hear."

Jennifer clamped her mouth shut and whimpered as Sam hauled her up before Teyla could even help. Jennifer got herself back on the rope ladder and with some prompting proceeded forward again. She watched her footing.

"Support your weight with your arms as much as you can. You have two hands holding the ropes to either side while you only have your feet with very little friction on the lower rope," Sam advised.

Jennifer found it easier going following Sam's advice.

When she touched solid ground on the other side Jennifer said to Sam, "Thank you."

"No problem. We should get moving. We can rest when we are at the hunting blind," Sam advised.

As they reached a plateau in the hill leading down to the river Sam sensed something was wrong. Sam barely managed to pull Jennifer back and out of the way as a wicked looking metal disk with sharp teeth embedded itself into the tree where Jennifer had been standing. Apparently the Bola Kai had found the two dead members of their tribe because they weren't looking to take prisoners now. Sam stepped forward and wrenched the disk out of the tree before throwing it back at the Bola Kai wielding it. Despite never having used the weapon before her aim was true and the attacker died with his own weapon sticking out of his neck. Two more Bola Kai walked around a large misshapen boulder with their war axes in hand. Not all Bola Kai were equally skilled with a crossbow so not all of the Bola Kai carried crossbows. Teyla took out one of the enemy warriors with a crossbow while Sam engaged the other remaining single Bola Kai. She didn't even get close. Instead she threw her nano-blade at her opponent. He attempted to block the blade with his axe but Sam had thrown it with such force and the nano-blade was so sharp her projectile shot right through his axe and embedded itself in his forehead.

"Let's move now," Teyla urged before taking off at a run.

Sam and Jennifer followed the Athosian. The three women ran for only a few minutes because Jennifer wasn't as in shape as the other two but it was enough to get them away from the scene of the last fight. When they reached the blind Jennifer collapsed inside.

"Here," Sam said as she gave both her companions a cereal bar from her pack along with a bottled water apiece. "Use the water sparingly because I only brought three. We can get more at the nearest stream if we have to."

"Thanks," Jennifer said before she dug into the food.

Teyla ate as well.

"I have some MREs for later if it comes to that," Sam explained.

Darkness had rapidly begun to fall.

"We should lay some traps around the perimeter," Teyla suggested.

Sam nodded and the two trained warriors went about the task. By the time they were done the traps really proved unnecessary.

"Sam," Daniel's voice came over her communicator as Sam sat down.

Sam happily retrieved her communicator and activated it.

"Daniel, I don't know if I have ever been this happy to hear your voice?" Sam replied.

Daniel immediately picked up on something being wrong by Sam's tone and asked, "What is going on?" Even as he spoke Daniel was patching Sheppard into the communications. "I am patching Sheppard in now so he can hear even as I head to the jumper bay."

"Teyla's people weren't here when we got here but a hostile tribe known as the Bola Kai were. We have already had to kill several of these bastards because at first they seemed intent on capturing us. According to Teyla they would have used us as sex slaves," Sam explained. "We are currently hidden in an Athosian hunting blind pretty far from the gate or the village. Be advised we suspect the wraith being behind the disappearance of Teyla's people."

"Noted," Daniel replied.

"We are on our way, Colonel. Just sit tight," Sheppard added.

Daniel found Sheppard, Ronan, and McKay waiting for him in one jumper. Lorne and his men were waiting in another jumper.

"How did you communicate with her without an active gate?" Rodney asked Daniel as the archeologist sat down and the jumpers took off.

"The gates first establish a connection before the visible signs we normally see of activity. The wormhole they use for that initial contact is too tiny for anything living to fit through but large enough for data to be transmitted through. I found an Ancient communications protocol I was able to adapt to our communicators," Daniel explained. "I haven't yet had a chance to explain this new protocol to Sam or she would have known she could have called in without physically dialing the gate. You just need to be nearby."

"So we can talk to people off world without wasting the power to dial up the gate fully," Rodney said.

"As brilliant as that is let's just find Sam, Jennifer, and Teyla," John suggested as he flew out of the gate. "Lorne, take out as many of these bastards as you can without putting any of your men at risk. Remember, grenades are cheaper to make than drones."

"Understood Sir," Lorne replied.

Sam's communicator guided the first jumper right to the hunting blind. She was the first one to step onto the jumper and Daniel immediately enveloped her in a hug. He followed that up with a searing kiss that saw her having to sit down on the bench in the back of the jumper. Daniel didn't care who else was present to watch the exchange. When they finally broke apart Sheppard cleared his throat.

Sam turned to Sheppard with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have something to say Colonel?" Sam asked.

"No, Ma'am," Sheppard answered.

Teyla took the vacated seat behind John. Jennifer sat across from the two lovers studiously ignoring their whispered conversation.

"I was so worried despite what you said," Daniel admitted.

"I am fine. We are all fine," Sam assured.

"Sam…I love you. I have for some time now," Daniel admitted.

"I know…I love you too," Sam replied while squeezing her lover's hand. She grinned and added, "This will be all over the base within hours of getting back."

"Who cares. I don't mind everyone knowing I am with the woman I love," Daniel asserted before leaning in for another kiss.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Using the life signs detectors to hunt down the Bola Kai and then drop grenades out of the back of the cloaked jumpers proved to be a very effective means of dealing with the hostile tribe. None of the jumper occupants felt bad when Teyla and Ronan revealed that those the Bola Kai didn't keep as sex slaves were killed and eaten. The sensors of the jumpers were able to detect residual signatures from wraith culling beams in the village. The Athosians had been taken by wraith. However there were no wraith hyper drive signatures in the solar system. Later analysis of the control crystals on the gate would reveal dozens of addresses recently dialed out.

It would be a long process to find the Athosians but nobody on Atlantis was giving up.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

November 16th 2007…

"The people I would like to visit are called the Vedeenans. I have been aware of them my entire life but have never met them personally. The leader of the Vedeenans, a man named Davos, is said to be a great Seer," Teyla explained to those present in Sam's office consisting of the members of SGA-1 plus Daniel and Sam.

"Do you mean like a psychic seer?" Rodney asked skeptically.

"You believe Davos can help you find your people," Daniel suggested.

"It is rumored that he can sometimes see the future," Teyla answered. "And that is my hope."

"What a joke," Rodney said scathingly. "In a mechanical Newtonian universe if you knew enough variables then you could predict the outcome of the future. But quantum mechanics completely shoots that possibility down."

"Rodney, you have read about the quantum mirror Sam and I encountered when we were members of SG-1," Daniel questioned. At Rodney's nod Daniel said, "It is conceivable that time could flow at different rates in different universes. Somebody could someday use technology that bounces a sensor system off of a neighboring universe to see a different point in time within our own universe. We also know time travel is possible. What makes you think it wouldn't be possible for someone to see into the future? Time doesn't have the same affect in all dimensions. Photons for example don't even experience light the same way we do."

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked confusedly, knowing enough science to at least know what photons are.

"Photons don't experience time. The photons making up the light in this room are experiencing the big bang, our present time, and billions of years into the future all at the same time. They sort of exist outside of time," Sam explained.

"I concede the point that something like foretelling the future may be possible. I do not however think that such a thing is possible for a humanoid biological being," Rodney replied.

"Just try to keep an open mind," Daniel suggested.

"What is the latest from the forensics team on New Athos?" Sam asked.

"The teams are still analyzing findings. They have found more than a hundred gate addresses that were dialed out from the New Athos gate but the subsequent dials after the Athosian abduction made it so we can't tell the most recent dial outs from the oldest dial outs. We are sending probes through to the addresses as we sort them out but so far nothing has turned up," Rodney explained.

"And a smart wraith would go through at least one other gate before they returned to their point of origin," Ronan added.

"You have a go then," Sam told SGA-1. After the team had left she turned to her boyfriend who was sitting in a chair to the left of her desk and said, "I know you would like to go with them. You can go."

Daniel scooted his chair closer to Sam's and reached out to take her hand.

"Sam, I know you are a bit nervous for your evaluation. I am not leaving you now. I have experienced some pretty amazing things during our time in the galaxy and nothing compares to what I have sitting right in front of me," Daniel assured.

Sam's eyes sparkled and she leaned in for a tender kiss.

After she drew back from the kiss she said, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmm…I don't know," Daniel mused teasingly.

"Well I love you," Sam declared with a grin.

This time Daniel initiated the kiss. Daniel did his best to calm his girlfriend down over the next half hour until it was time to meet her IOA reviewer.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Mr. Woolsey, how was your trip?" Sam asked Richard Woolsey as the IOA rep walked out of the gate.

"Spending a day in quarantine on the Midway Station wasn't exactly highly entertaining. But it did allow me to get some work done that I have been getting too many interruptions to do back on Earth," Woolsey answered. "Dr. Jackson, I wasn't aware you would be present for Colonel Carter's first performance evaluation."

"Your superiors decided it would be a good idea to have an observer present during your evaluation to corroborate your findings. You can check with them at your earliest convenience," Daniel explained.

Sam only let a small amount of surprise slip through her mask of geniality. Richard wouldn't notice but Daniel was intimately aware of his girlfriend's body language.

"I see. I will do that," Richard replied as he picked up his rolling briefcase and followed the two expedition members. Richard seemed a little flustered at Daniel's presence but he recovered as the trio attained the landing leading through the control room and towards Sam's office. "Colonel Carter, I want you to know that I am here as an observer only. I do not want to hinder your command of the day to day operations."

"I am glad to hear that," Sam said, not really believing the declaration from Woolsey but acting as if she did.

"Well the IOA has determined that our interference in the operations of Atlantis isn't as beneficial as we would like. And through my own performance evaluations I was informed I can be something of a busy body," Richard added as they reached Sam's office.

"You said it not me," Daniel replied. "Don't worry Richard. We know you are not a bad guy. You helped out getting Hammond reinstated."

"You were told about that," Richard said in surprise.

"We were a very close team and close with the general," Sam added just before an unscheduled offworld activation was announced. "Excuse us."

"We are receiving a signal," Chuck informed Sam as she and the other two men who had been talking with her came up behind his station. "It is Captain Robbins reporting from M2R-441."

Daniel noticed Robbins had dialed the gate to make the call back to Atlantis rather than just use the new communications protocol. He knew it would take time for the Atlantis personnel to get used to this new feature of their communicators.

For Woolsey's benefit Sam explained, "They are delivering medical supplies to help relieve injuries on a planet that was recently culled. During the panic trying to get away from the culling a lot of injuries occur. Patch him in." When she got the signal from Chuck she instructed, "Captain, this is Colonel Carter. Please report."

"Colonel, a few days after the culling the locals tell me another hive showed up. The wraith onboard wanted the surviving villagers to deliver a message to us. The wraith in charge wants to meet with Colonel Sheppard," Robbins explained. "He was held with Sheppard in a Genii prison and they helped each other escape. The hive took off but left behind a communications device for us to get in contact with him."

"Don't bring it back to Atlantis. It could have tracking properties," Sam advised. "Have you finished delivering the medical supplies and providing aid?"

"Not yet Colonel," Robbins answered.

"Alright. I am going to send through a pilot with a cloaked jumper to back you up. If anything goes south with the wraith get onboard the jumper and get out of there. Leave the communicator behind if that happens. I will have further instructions for you before you return," Sam instructed.

"Yes Ma'am," Robbins replied before signing off.

"Never a dull moment," Daniel mused.

"I suggest we go review the mission report where Sheppard and this wraith met while we wait for the team to return from their current mission," Sam said.

Daniel and Woolsey agreed and they adjourned to her office to do so.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 11/25/2018


	5. Chapter 5

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 5**

SGA-1 had returned with tales of Davros truly seeming to have the ability to see the future. Davros had even shared a vision with Rodney.

"You are sure you saw a forested planet that had mist covered ancient ruins?" Sam clarified of Rodney.

"Yes," Rodney confirmed. "Why?"

"M2R-441 was recently visited by a wraith wanting to meet Colonel Sheppard. This is the wraith you escaped from Genii imprisonment with," Sam said to John. "Your description matches the planet this wraith proposed for the rendezvous when we contacted him for more details."

"So does that mean you believe Davros can see the future?" Ronan asked skeptically.

"Davros displayed a remarkable ability to foretell our coming," Teyla pointed out.

"Correction, from what you told us his people just said they expected you when you showed up out of the gate. They could have been stationed there and just played along as if they had expected you," Daniel pointed out.

"I thought we were supposed to keep an open mind," Rodney sniped.

"That doesn't mean we can't be a tad bit suspicious," Daniel said.

"Did you ask Davros about the Athosians?" Sam queried Teyla.

"No. There was no chance after Rodney's vision. The effort of receiving and relaying the vision seemed to severely tax Davros' health. He is very ill. His daughter asked if we might be able to look at him with our more advanced medical technology," Teyla explained.

"Teyla, would you return with a jumper pilot and invite Davros and his daughter back here?" Sam questioned Teyla. "We might be able to help him but it would also help to determine if his theorized precognitive abilities are accurate if we get him under a scanner."

Teyla nodded her agreement.

"The rest of us can go to the rendezvous and check it out," John suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Sam.

Woolsey cleared his throat and Sam simply raised one eyebrow at him.

Woolsey finally said, "Are you seriously talking about walking into what is most likely a known trap?"

The incredulity in Woolsey's tone was clear.

"Give us some credit Woolsey," Ronan spoke up. "This isn't our first op."

"We will take precautions," Sam assured.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

It didn't take SGA-1 long to return from the op having captured the wraith that had contacted them. The addition of several cloaked jumpers had turned the ambush the wraith had planned in favor of the expedition members. Meanwhile Jennifer and Teyla also returned with Davos and his daughter Linara.

"What did Todd have to say?" Sam asked as Sheppard and Ronan entered her office.

The two men from SGA-1 had gone to question the wraith Sheppard had named Todd. Woolsey and Daniel were also in the office.

"He claims he wants our help shutting down the replicators," John explained.

Before John could go any further Woolsey demanded, "Why would we ever help him do that?"

Sheppard shot Woolsey a quelling look for the interruption before saying, "Because he says after Rodney changed the replicator coding it opened the door for them to alter their own base code. He said that the replicators have taken the opportunity to begin targeting the wraith food supply meaning they are wiping out human worlds."

"My god," Woolsey whispered.

"Given the fact that the replicators were able to kill Helia and the Ancients from the Tria last year I would say it is a very real possibility he is right," Sam stated.

"He gave us the address of a planet he claims was full of humans and that the replicators destroyed it," Ronan added.

"It should be easy enough to verify. We will use the gate amplification protocol to get a detailed scan," Sam announced as she began typing away at her computer. The orders quickly went out and within minutes the scans were being fed to the holographic interface on her desk. "These signatures are consistent with Ancient weaponry and therefore replicator weaponry," Sam informed those present while Daniel nodded his confirmation of her findings.

Rodney entered the room at that moment, having been summoned by Sam via her communicator in the time it had taken the scans to come through. Rodney caught sight of the scans and immediately his face fell. Meetings which pertained to the leadership and safety of the expedition were generally recorded and unless marked sensitive they were accessible to the expedition members on a server in the city. Rodney could access them faster than others and had caught himself up on the way to the office. Therefore he knew what those readings meant. He considered himself responsible for those deaths. He sank into a chair next to Daniel looking gutted.

Sam and Daniel shared a look that was easily understood. They would talk to the sometimes difficult physicist later.

"Is there any way to tell how many people lived on that planet?" Woolsey asked.

"The scans can do an estimate based off of several factors. The estimate is between 50,000 and 75,000 people," Sam explained.

Rodney stood abruptly and without a word walked from the office. John was Rodney's friend and went after the man.

"Rodney it was my call," John stated as he caught up to Rodney in a corridor that branched off from stargate operations.

"But it was my idea," Rodney replied. Sam and Daniel caught up to the two men at this point also, having ended the meeting for the time being. Woolsey had said he needed to advise his superiors of the situation at the current time. "It was my code modification!"

Rodney seemed nearly hysterical with shock at the knowledge he had probably killed so many.

"Rodney, the replicators have killed so many wraith since you set them loose that in a sheer numbers game the replicators would have to kill millions, perhaps billions, to overshadow the losses the wraith are sustaining. That being said they will need to be stopped," Daniel pointed out.

"There must be a serious design flaw in the AI matrix the Ancients designed the replicators with," Sam added. "That isn't your fault. In hindsight that is probably why they destroyed the replicators instead of simply commanding them to shut down. The Ancients must have been horrified by the tactics the replicators wanted to use."

Some of this logic seemed to be getting through to Rodney.

"Todd says he has the original virus used to deactivate the replicators last time. With that can you do it again?" Sheppard asked his friend.

"Theoretically knowing that code and the modifications I made we should be able to do it again," Rodney answered.

"But you also don't know what changes the replicators have made to their own base code," Daniel pointed out.

"There is that," Rodney confirmed.

"You will just have to do your best and hope it works," Sam suggested. "Work with Todd. Ronan, I want you standing by in case Todd gets unmanageable."

"With pleasure," Ronan agreed.

"Try not to get too trigger happy," Sam urged with a grin.

"There are levels of coding, their base machine coding, that they couldn't easily alter if at all. Making alterations to that would result in major design changes. The replicators are arrogant just like their creators. Perhaps the replicators wouldn't think there was that much wrong with them and would only try to patch up their vulnerabilities. I will look into the database and see if there aren't weaknesses we could exploit in their base machine code to destroy them for good as a backup. Rodney and Todd will be tackling it from the higher level language front," Daniel suggested.

"It sounds like we have a plan people," Sam said. "Let's get to it."

Being given a task to perform seemed to help Rodney immensely. Unfortunately that same task gave Richard Woolsey something to bitch about. He was not happy that the expedition was once again working with a wraith. He ran back to the IOA with this further development. The IOA's response was that they were taking the matter under advisement.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam entered the lab she shared with Daniel to find him immersed in the Ancient database with a look of concentration and frustration written completely across his features. He opened his eyes as he sensed her arrival and disengaged from the neural interface.

"Two more worlds have been destroyed," Sam informed her lover.

"I know. I sensed the sensor scans entering the computer system as the scans were performed," Daniel replied.

Sam stepped up to her boyfriend and took his head in her hands.

"Daniel, this is not your fault," Sam stated clearly.

"I know," Daniel assured as Sam released his face and let her hands fall to his waist. "But I just feel like that with all the changes I have been going through lately I should be able to do more. I should be able to stop all this killing."

"Even if you were still ascended you couldn't help against the wraith because the Others would stop you," Sam pointed out.

"The Others," Daniel growled as images of the last Atlantian Council which had then ascended to form the Others flashed through his mind. Memories of standing before the Others as he had tried to get them to stop Anubis surfaced. He was slowly remembering bits and pieces from his time among the ascended but it gave him a headache. "Those self righteous pricks!"

Daniel's curse was aided as his hands formed into fists aimed at the ground. Seconds later a flash of light filled the lab and the sound of matter exploding was heard. Sam and Daniel looked down to see holes burnt into the floor on either side of them where Daniel's fists had been aimed and several levels below that.

"Holy shit," Sam cried. "That's new."

"Huh…I don't even know how to react," Daniel admitted.

"Well don't get frustrated. That's for sure," Sam suggested.

"Colonel Carter, this is Dr. Keller," Jennifer's voice came over Sam's communicator. "I have something I would like you to take a look at. Daniel's opinion would be appreciated too."

"We will be right there," Sam replied before cutting off the communication. "We can fix this mess later," She added to Daniel.

Sam deliberately forced herself to take Daniel's hand and pull him from the lab despite the fact that he had just used his hands to blow holes through several levels of super strong Atlantian flooring. She wouldn't let herself fear Daniel and what he was becoming. She loved him and trusted that he wouldn't hurt her.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," Daniel declared, having caught on to what she was doing.

Sam threw her boyfriend a grin over her shoulder as they headed towards the infirmary.

"Just don't you ever forget it, Daniel Jackson," Sam whispered.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"How is Davros doing?" Sam asked as she and Daniel approached Jennifer who was sitting at a computer terminal looking at a holographic scan of a brain being projected.

"He is sleeping right now. I sedated him while we figure out how best to treat his lymphatic cancer," Jennifer explained. "I wanted to show you his brain scan. Davros is showing abnormally high synaptic activity in the regions shown in red. This is like what happened with Rodney when he encountered the ascension machine." Jennifer knew the two members of SG-1 had read all prior expedition mission reports. "It is not as extreme as with Rodney. And Davros' heightened synaptic regions are not spreading to other parts of his brain."

"An unstable mutation then," Daniel replied, earning a nod from Jennifer.

"We have encountered similar problems before," Sam added. "The standard Asgard healing protocols don't say how to deal with it do they?"

"No," Jennifer agreed. "And none of us have the genetic enhancements needed to use the Asgard healing stones and certainly we don't have the skill to use it to the degree required."

"Not like the Asgard did when removing the repository from Jack's mind the first time," Sam agreed, remembering how far along Jack had progressed.

"Well it will be some time until we can genetically code the stones to our DNA and build up the skill needed to use them to that degree," Daniel pointed out. "This enhanced state Davros is experiencing has taken decades to degrade to this point."

"Davros did say his visions were never as clear or helpful as they have been the last decade of his life," Jennifer added.

"You are thinking of cloning him," Sam surmised, earning a nod from her boyfriend. "It makes sense. Clone him but don't let the body reach a very late age and he would have decades more time of life."

"I didn't even think of that," Jennifer admitted. Atlantis had just gotten outfitted with its first cloning system. While long term cloning like the Asgard had used could be very bad for anyone who hoped to ascend, short term use in the case of rare injuries that the Asgardian healing beds couldn't handle was alright. "What age should I clone him to?"

"I would get his opinion but I should think 25 years old would be a good age," Daniel suggested.

"He would be the same age as his daughter Linara then. That would be strange but at least he would be alive and healthy, relatively speaking. Where is Linara anyway?" Sam asked.

"She is getting some sleep," Jennifer explained.

As if her ears were burning Linara walked in at that moment and announced, "Doctor, my father is awake."

Sam, Daniel, and Jennifer followed Linara into the medical bay where Davros sat in a bed.

"How are you feeling now, Davros?" Jennifer asked.

"Much better now that you have suppressed my symptoms and I have gotten some sleep," Davros answered. "Thank you."

"Hello," Sam greeted. "I am Colonel Carter and this is Dr. Jackson."

"Call me Daniel," Daniel greeted as he held out his hand for Davros to shake.

Davros took the hand and accepted the gesture. Immediately after their skin touched Davros gasped and his eyes closed. A vision took over his sight as it did Daniel's as well. Both men saw wraith vessels exploding one after the other. Wraith died screaming, their alien blood and flesh struck from their bodies. Countless destruction against wraith was wrought. Then there was brilliant light. Davros broke the handhold as the brilliance grew too bright for him to see. When Davros opened his eyes he saw Daniel Jackson was still glowing quite brightly, like the tales those from Pegasus had heard was a form taken on by their ancestors sometimes.

"Father, are you alright?" Linara asked with concern.

A wide grin split Davros' lips and he declared, "I am feeling amazing, Linara. This man will be the end of all wraith in this galaxy!"

Davros' proclamation was made loudly enough that the nurses and doctors passing through the medical bay overheard. They stopped and stared, both at Davros and then at Daniel. Sam turned a surprised expression at her boyfriend as did Jennifer and Linara and saw he was as surprised as them.

"Are your visions ever mistaken?" Daniel asked Davros quietly.

"They never are but my interpretation of them can be. But I don't think I am mistaken this time. All of those wraith dying was pretty hard to misinterpret. Are you an ancestor?" Davros asked.

Eyebrows rose even higher throughout the room at that question.

"No, but I have several times walked among them in their current realm," Daniel admitted. "Very few of your ancestors would help you and the few that would are not allowed to by the others of their kind."

"We do not need them since we have you," Davros replied.

Linara broke the tense moment by asking, "Can you help my father."

"We have devised a suitable treatment," Jennifer replied, causing the other medical staff to go about their business.

Jennifer then outlined the treatment for father and daughter.

"I did not realize such a thing was possible. I can see a great deal but my own fate has been clouded from me," Davros admitted.

"The Jedi had the same problem," Daniel said stoically.

Sam and Jennifer broke out into laughter at this response while Linara and Davros appeared confused.

"We will explain it to you later. Is twenty-five an alright age for you?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course," Davros agreed, excitement in his eyes at the thought of returning to that age. "Before you go Colonel I have another vision I think you should see," Davros said as he held out his arm towards Sam. "You should see it as well, Daniel."

Both touched Davros' hand and a vision flashed into their minds. An ancient city ship seemingly identical to Atlantis sat on the surface of an ocean. Ancient drones were shot from an Ancient ship hovering overhead destroying the city. The vision ended.

"That wasn't Atlantis," Daniel immediately declared.

"It looked like Atlantis," Sam pointed out. "The people inside were even dressed like us and looked like us."

"There was none of the damage Atlantis has suffered in the past. When we repaired some of that damage recently we made a few modifications. Replicators can mimic our forms," Daniel replied.

"So another copy of Atlantis and at least some of our expedition members exists somewhere out there," Sam surmised.

"Yes, and the time of that vision is uncertain. That city ship might not even have been created yet," Daniel clarified.

"I thought it was this city and thought you should know," Davros explained.

"It's ok Davros. I thought it was Atlantis too at first until Daniel pointed out the discrepancies. You have given us an interesting piece of intelligence," Sam replied. To Jennifer she asked, "How long until the clone is done?"

"A day without using time dilation," Jennifer answered. For the most badly needed clone bodies time dilation fields were used to accelerate the growth process. "Davros should be fine until then. I will stick him in stasis if he gets worse."

Sam nodded her agreement before saying to Davros, "Good luck."

After Daniel had said his farewells, Sam and her boyfriend left the infirmary.

"Well that was unexpected," Daniel mused.

"No kidding. I wonder how long it will take to get around Atlantis that you will defeat the wraith," Sam said.

"Not long," Daniel replied. "I just wish Davros knew how I was supposed to destroy all wraith."

"Colonel Carter, we have a problem," Chuck said over Sam's communicator.

"I am on my way, Chuck," Sam replied as she and Daniel picked up their pace heading towards stargate operations.

"We regularly track any hives that get close to our region of space using the long range sensors. A few minutes ago this hive changed course and started heading right for us," Chuck explained as he indicated a hive ship on the holographic display.

Woolsey was standing nearby.

"May I," Daniel requested of Chuck after walking behind the console and gesturing toward the technician's console. Chuck nodded and Daniel began rapidly typing across the keyboard and using the mouse. Moments later the hologram changed to show a signal being broadcast from Atlantis towards the hive. The location the signal was coming from was Todd's cell. "Damn…we checked him for conventional hardware when we brought him here. Todd must have some kind of bio-transmitter that we couldn't detect. It must have only started transmitting after we checked him over."

"We should have never trusted that wraith," Woolsey stated.

"Can you jam the signal?" Sheppard asked.

"Already on it," Daniel answered. "I can use our communications array to jam him. But the damage is already done. They would have gotten a fix on this planet. At least they won't know where we are located at on the planet. I suggest we move the city to a different part of this ocean."

"I can do that," Sheppard agreed. "But after that I am going to have a conversation with Todd."

Sheppard's tone was grim.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rodney's lab…

"What did Todd have to say for himself," Sam asked John as he entered the lab.

Sam, Daniel, and Woolsey had been discussing with Rodney some aspects of the Asuran shutdown virus.

"He says the hive is loyal to him. He said that at the moment it is the only hive with knowledge of Atlantis' location and if we try to destroy them then they will broadcast our location to every hive in the galaxy," John explained.

"Admitting that was the only hive with such knowledge wasn't very smart," Daniel pointed out.

"There is no way we can destroy them fast enough to guarantee they won't get off a transmission," Rodney pointed out.

"There is if we increase the yield on a normal drone weapon," Daniel suggested.

The drone weapons used a tiny antimatter warhead which was quite lethal but the Ancients had limited the yield based off of the containment field generator needed to hold the antimatter.

"You are suggesting we make a bigger drone with a bigger payload," Sam clarified, earning a nod from her boyfriend. "That would destroy the whole hive quickly. The problem is going to be keeping the drone from getting shot down or hitting a dart. They would deploy a screen of darts if they saw something that big coming."

"If they saw it coming," Rodney replied. "At that size we could install a small cloaking field generator. Zelenka has made it one of his personal projects to study cloaking field technology. Just last week he synthesized one of the cloaking systems used onboard jumpers. He was planning on adapting a larger version for the Nephyrim."

"So we think we have a way to destroy this hive," Daniel stated. "Let's see if we don't have to. We may not have to destroy them."

"That's right…if we cloak the city and Todd's transmitter is blocked they shouldn't even know we are here," Woolsey suggested.

"But with the city cloaked there won't be a shield," Rodney pointed out.

"How long does it take to convert between the two?" Woolsey asked. "If they prove hostile and fire at us will we be able to get the shield up in time?"

"It takes at least a minute to switch over. The cloaking field and shield generators use the same hardware but the fields generated for each mode are incompatible," Sam explained. "The generator has to be purged before it can generate a new field or the new field will be unstable."

"Can't you just build a second field generator?" Woolsey asked while not quite understanding Sam's explanation.

"No, because one field can't be generated from inside another," Rodney answered.

"Hold on…Richard, you might be onto something. What if we built a floating platform with a cloaking field generator on it. It could float right outside the city's shield and generate a cloak on the outside of the shield," Daniel suggested.

"That could actually work," Rodney agreed.

"Do it," Sam ordered.

Rodney immediately began calling Zelenka and the other people he would need help from in his department. Daniel stayed and helped out as did Sam when they were needed. Woolsey stayed and watched happy that he had actually contributed something to the process if only an idea indirectly.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Colonel Carter," Teyla said to call Sam's attention to her as she walked into the lab where the blonde woman was working alongside the other scientists.

"What is it, Teyla?" Sam asked.

"Davros just shared another vision with me. I saw John say he was firing the drones and then the wraith hive exploding," Teyla explained.

"We are preparing for that possibility. We are pretty sure Davros is only seeing probable outcomes. Nothing is set in stone," Sam replied. "Still, I think it would be a good idea to talk to this Todd myself before his hive shows up." Sam nodded for Daniel to accompany her and said, "Mr. Woolsey."

"You want me to accompany you…to see a wraith?" Woolsey asked with a hitch in his voice.

"We wouldn't want the accuracy of your report to suffer now would we?" Daniel suggested.

"No, I suppose not," Richard agreed while standing. "I have never met a wraith face to face before," He admitted as they walked.

"Just try not to show fear. It makes the wraith happy," Daniel advised.

Sam gave her boyfriend a small smile.

She led the way into the brig and ordered the guards, "Open the cell." Sam strode right into the cell with Daniel at her side. As the guards made to move forward with her she instructed the guards, "Stand back. It's alright. I am Colonel Samantha Carter," She informed Todd.

Todd looked at Sam curiously as he stood and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Todd looked at Richard and then Daniel curiously, his eyes lingering on Daniel far longer than Richard. Todd felt odd when gazing at the confident looking man standing next to the blonde woman. He could smell the blonde woman and brown haired man all over each other. It was obvious they were mates. Neither of them seemed to be afraid at all but the balding man reeked of fear. "Who are you?"

"Richard Woolsey," Richard volunteered.

"Daniel Jackson," Daniel stated.

"It is my understanding that you wish to work with my people to stop the replicators," Sam prompted. "Last time we worked with your kind the result was not promising."

"Surely you would not judge an entire species based on the actions of a small percentage," Todd suggested.

"No, I suppose I shouldn't," Sam agreed. "But if we do this you will do this our way. Your ship remains in orbit with its destruction guaranteed should it make any hostile move. The program will be placed on a non-networked computer in one of our labs where all work will be conducted. When you are done we keep the virus."

"It will not be an easy task to deliver the virus to the replicator network. Are you sure you are up to such a difficult task?" Todd asked.

"Quite sure," Sam said confidently.

Privately Sam and Daniel had already discussed how to do this. The technology necessary to create replicators still existed on Atlantis. A replicator with a very limited intelligence could be created with the sole task of delivering the virus.

Todd appeared hesitant before saying, "I want this as much as you. Therefore your terms are acceptable."

"Why are you really doing this?" Daniel asked. "This isn't just about saving your food supply for you."

Todd turned his gaze to Daniel and answered, "While I was imprisoned among the Genii I lost much of my power. This accomplishment will help me regain some of that. I know why you ask. One day we will be enemies again but that day isn't today. I have heard that among your people it is customary to shake hands," Todd said as he held out his feeding hand to Sam.

The guards moved forward with guns at the ready. It was a joke on Todd's part and he began chuckling in a completely alien tone a moment later to show it. To the surprise of everyone present Daniel stepped forward and grasped the feeding hand. Even Todd was surprised. Daniel had taken the wraith's hand on instinct. Todd was not foolish enough to try to actually feed on Daniel or he would be shot dead within moments. He did gaze into the human's eyes and still found no fear.

"Today we are allies, Todd. Later, we will meet again," Daniel assured with steel in his tone as he shook the wraith's hand firmly.

Then Daniel stepped back and walked with Sam out of the cell.

Sam called over her shoulder, "Take him to work."

As they walked away with Woolsey following Sam leaned close to her boyfriend's ear and said, "I of all people knew you had big balls, Daniel. But that just proved it to everyone else. Later when we are alone I am going to show you how much I appreciate them."

Sam's meaning was clear. Daniel grinned as he walked with his girlfriend.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"The wraith ship is taking up orbit," Chuck announced. "There is no sign of weapons being powered. They are sending a transmission all over the planet."

"Rodney, are you getting the program?" Sam asked over her communicator.

"I am receiving it," Rodney confirmed. A few moments later he said, "I have now got it all."

"Now the work can truly begin," Sam announced. "Keep our new mega-drone at the ready."

"Yes, ma'am," John said from where he sat in the control chair using his communicator.

The mega-drone had enough antimatter to rapidly destroy the hive in orbit. The range and maneuverability of the drone was severely diminished given its size but it should be just fine being fired from a stationary position and should go virtually undetected with its cloak. The wraith hive would never know what hit it if it stepped out of line.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"He is holding out on us," Rodney declared as he stormed into Sam's office.

"We are aware, Rodney," Sam replied.

"You are?" Rodney said in confusion.

"Dr. Jackson discovered the missing section of shut down code soon after the code arrived," Woolsey explained.

"As you know much of the documentation concerning the replicator project has been heavily encrypted but Daniel has been breaking that encryption. He has decrypted enough data to see that a section of the code was missing and he is working on a patch for the shut down code," Sam explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rodney asked.

"You needed to play your part convincingly," Woolsey replied.

"But we have bigger things to worry about. A few minutes ago we started tracking another hive ship heading towards Atlantis. If the knowledge of our location hasn't gotten out already Zelenka is preparing another mega-drone," Sam explained. "We were just about to go have a conversation with Todd. But don't mention the missing code. We want to keep him thinking we are unaware of it yet."

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"I swear I know nothing about this other hive," Todd stated. "They must have noticed my hive out here with nothing of interest around."

"Of course," Rodney said. "This is the middle of nowhere. There aren't any human worlds out here. This must look awfully suspicious."

"Yes, my people are divided into many factions. Our presence out here would be suspicious," Todd confirmed. "I recommend cloaking the city."

"The city has been cloaked since you arrived," Sam informed Todd, causing the wraith's expression to show the equivalent of surprise.

"I am surprised you would take that risk so willingly with my ship so near," Todd said.

Sam gave Todd a small smile and didn't mention anything about the shield also being up. Todd would think they were exposed to possible weapons fire with only the cloak protecting the city and not the shield. The conversation ended after that.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Well this seems familiar," John commented over his communicator as he sat in the chair again.

Sheppard was of course referring to Todd's ship showing up and now the second wraith vessel was about to make an appearance in orbit.

"Just hold tight, John. With any luck we won't have to fire either of our mega-drones," Sam replied.

"The second hive has just dropped out of hyperspace," Rodney announced as a hologram appeared in Stargate operations for all waiting there to see. Sam stood next to Daniel and the other members of SGA-1 minus Sheppard. Woolsey was also in attendance. A few moments later he added, "The first hive is sending a transmission."

"Todd said they would try to explain their presence here at this planet," Daniel stated.

"There is chatter flying back and forth," Rodney explained. "Both ships just powered weapons."

"They are going to fight…probably to attack each other. In either case our shield will hold," Sam said to calm her people.

"We should destroy them now," Woolsey suggested.

"If they aren't here to attack us then that action could give away our presence. I find it highly unlikely they could know our exact position on the planet in any case. We have been cloaked the entire time," Sam cautioned.

Richard reluctantly nodded.

"They are firing on each other," Rodney announced, drawing attention back to the hologram which showed the two alien craft in orbit destroying one another.

Within seconds of the start of hostilities one hive went up in flame but its death throes also killed the other massive spacecraft.

"Was either vessel able to send a subspace message before they were destroyed?" Sam probed.

"No, we are in the clear," Rodney said in relief.

"John, stand down. It looks like we have a new wraith guest for awhile," Sam announced.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me," Davros said to Sam, Daniel, Jennifer, and SGA-1. "I had forgotten what it felt like to be young," The Seer added as he stood in front of the active stargate next to his daughter.

" _We_ can't thank you enough. If you ever have anything you need from my people do not hesitate to ask," Linara added.

"We are glad we could help," Sam said.

"Never before has the fate of so many been affected by the actions of so few," Davros announced before he and his daughter walked through the gate.

"A very interesting fellow," John declared.

As the others broke up Daniel said to Sam, "One goodbye down one to go."

"Yes, we saved the best for last," Sam said sarcastically. She called up to Chuck, "Dial up Midway."

Woolsey walked into the gate room as the gate was dialing.

"Well, I know I wasn't as hands off as I originally thought I would be. But I find life in the Pegasus galaxy is a little more stressful than I initially thought," Woolsey admitted.

"Perhaps you can try to convey that to your superiors and that we here on the expedition have the best type of leader for such an environment," Daniel suggested.

Woolsey ran his gaze over Sam and then Daniel as well before he admitted, "Yes, I can see that now. But I don't think the use of singular is appropriate here. You two work well together. Until another time."

Woolsey walked through the gate. Sam turned to her boyfriend and taking his arm they started walking out of the gate room.

"I do believe that went rather well," Daniel mused.

"I think you intimidate him. I think it was your showing of how big your balls are," Sam teased.

"Didn't you promise me that you would show me how much you appreciate my big balls?" Daniel replied.

"Yes, yes I did. Let's head to your quarters," Sam suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I do love how you think, Sam," Daniel agreed with a wide smile.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

November 30th 2007…

"What is wrong?" Daniel asked Sam as soon as he had looked at his mate after she had transported into their lab.

Daniel had known his lover long enough to tell when she was upset.

"I just got some terrible news. Jeannie McKay was kidnapped last night from her apartment in Vancouver. There were signs of forced entry. Nobody found out until this morning when the Air Force liason assigned to pick her up came to get her and found her apartment door ajar," Sam explained.

Daniel knew that Sam and Jeannie had become friends since Jeannie's introduction to the Stargate program by Sam the previous September. Daniel had yet to meet Jeannie but had heard a lot about Mrs. Miller or the soon to be ex Mrs. Miller. Jeannie and her ex were getting a divorce because the lure of science on Atlantis had proved to be too much. Jeannie had been getting ready to take up a research position on Atlantis when this abduction occurred. Sam had promised to get Jeannie back to Earth every other weekend to see Madison. The ending of the rule to quarantine personnel on Midway for a day between trips to and from Earth and Atlantis would greatly help in that regard. This rule ending was in thanks to the implementation of a high resolution Asgard medical scanner capable of detecting harmful pathogens being used on Midway. Daniel stood and held his arms open for Sam.

She melted into his embrace and he asked, "Do you have much information?"

"No, pretty much what I just told you. I was told to get Rodney back to Earth quickly. The man doesn't even know his sister was planning to come work here nor that she is splitting from Caleb. He just talks to her when he needs help with work. He is not very good with small talk," Sam said. "Ronan and John are going back with Rodney to help in the search."

"You want to go back and help with the search too," Daniel surmised.

"Yes…although I don't know how much help I can be when those three are already on the case," Sam said. "Plus I can't exactly shirk my duties here."

"You are a much better investigator than those three and we have dealt with this kind of operation before," Daniel pointed out. "As far as shirking your duties goes," Daniel trailed off as he released Sam and typed a few commands into the keyboard of his nearby laptop.

Thirty seconds later the hologram of General Jack O'Neill appeared in the lab.

"Danny boy, Sam," Jack greeted. Then he looked down and noticed his boxers and that the boxers were all he was wearing. Shaving cream covered half of his face and a razor was in his hand. "You know…when you sent me this nifty communicator I didn't quite expect this would be the result."

The communicator in question was clipped to the waist of Jack's boxers.

Sam grinned and couldn't help teasing, "I never figured you for a boxers kind of guy, Jack."

Even though he was technically her superior Jack had long ago given up formalities where Sam was concerned.

"I'm old school like that. So what can I do for you?" Jack asked as he calmly continued shaving like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Daniel was impressed with Jack's ability to shave since the mirror would have been hard to see through the hologram. Jack's senses would be filled with the sensations of standing in the lab with Sam and Daniel. Daniel also wasn't surprised at Jack's lack of commentary on Daniel's relationship with Sam. Jack had merely congratulated Daniel in one of their periodic conversations but had said nothing of it to Sam.

"Rodney McKay's sister, Jeannie, is one of Sam's friends and was abducted last night. Sam wants to head back to Earth to look for her," Daniel explained. "I can handle getting us back there unobtrusively. We won't be seen until I want us to."

Jack turned to look at his long time friend with a raised eyebrow and inquired, "And just how will you manage that?"

"I found it Jack. Something that could have helped the Atlantians win the war against the wraith if it had been completed in time," Daniel declared. Daniel had the interest of both Sam and Jack now. Jack had finished shaving by the point and stared intently at Daniel while wiping his neck and chin clean of shaving cream. "The High Council had an automated space station constructed called Janus Station. The space station is named that because our favorite eccentric Ancient designed and built it. Only the High Council and Janus knew about it while the Ancients were in corporeal form. I suspect the station's existence became common knowledge among the ascended after they left this plane and that is how I was able to find it. I have no other explanation for how I could find it with how well it was hidden."

Daniel brought a hologram up in the lab which showed a hexagonal space station of quite impressive size. Jack and Sam could see the size because an Ancient warship hovered beneath one section of the underside of the station.

"Janus Station was built to be completely undetectable to conventional means of sensor based and visual based detection. The technology in Merlin's Mantle Sam studied was utilized in this fashion except it's in a different subdimension than the one the Mantle uses. Then there are all kinds of other detection countermeasures built in. The station was built to follow Atlantis. It has been in orbit above Atlantis even after we moved the city and we never knew it," Daniel explained.

"What does the station do?" Sam asked.

"The station is divided into several different parts. The entire underside of the station was created to build new Ancient warships and repair damaged ships. Four bays are devoted to new construction while two bays were devoted to repair. Four new ships could be churned out every three months. The entire station was made to be able to break apart and operate independently, fly through hyperspace independently with independent shielding in case of attack. Another compartment was devoted to Stargate creation. Another compartment made puddlejumpers. There were multiple other compartments but one you two might find most interesting is ZPM creation," Daniel explained with a grin.

"How fast can it pump them out?" Jack asked as his grin grew to match Daniel's.

"It can only do one ZPM per month but there were already two sitting ready to go in addition to the six that power the station," Daniel explained. "In the process of making ZPMs you can't make them within several light-years of each other. The reason the station was kept to such secrecy is because the wraith made it a point of destroying all production facilities the Ancients made it publicly known they possessed. It was never determined how the wraith learned of the Ancient assets but the High Council and Janus were pretty sure their solution would hide the station. Unfortunately they never finished the station before their losses became too great and they decided to give up on Atlantis. The idea of returning to Earth and trying for ascension gained too much popularity among the Council. The citizens at large knew nothing of the station and so couldn't place their hope in it."

"Daniel, this is amazing. What is the status of the ship production bays?" Jack asked.

"And what about the six ZPMs powering the station?" Sam asked.

"The six ZPMs didn't see much use at all. Unlike Atlantis the hull of the station was built to withstand some pretty nasty environments and doesn't require a shield to function. Micro meteorites could hit the hull and it wouldn't deform. Even if the station is damaged the station will self repair. The hull is lined with nanites. But don't worry. These nanites aren't controlled by a flawed AI. Because all the ZPMs really had to do was maintain a very stable orbit over the past ten thousand years they weren't really effected. In fact the station has a redundant system of subspace capacitors in case the main power goes down so it won't fall out of orbit. The capacitors top off the ZPMs if given long enough time," Daniel explained. "Only one of the four new spacecraft bays is working at 100% and the rest are at various stages of completion. One of the repair bays is at 90% stage of completion. What that means is that this repair bay can repair most damages but it isn't at full readiness yet. I only found this station two weeks ago and instructed the station's repair features to begin bringing the other facilities up to full working order."

"How long will that take?" Jack inquired.

"Six months. But I did it sequentially so bays will come online one by one. But here is something important you must know before I go any further. The station has it built into its systems a need to protect itself. You cannot tell anybody who isn't authorized to know about it about its existence otherwise the station has the ability to wipe knowledge of it from your memory, even from a galaxy away," Daniel warned, a shiver running down Jack's spine at the thought. "The station will do the same to anyone you tell. I can get people added onto the access list but it takes time and I haven't figured out how to disable this safety feature yet if it's even possible to disable."

"I don't think we want to risk losing an asset like this. Perhaps it's best to only keep the three of us in the know for the time being?" Sam suggested to Jack.

Jack O'Neill knew that secrecy was sometimes required. He had worked black ops for years and had then spent the last ten years working full time for the Stargate program and home world security.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 12/13/2018


	6. Chapter 6

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 6**

"Alright, but I don't know how we cannot tell at least the president about this if we start pumping out ships faster than our current shipyards can. It takes a good year to build one vessel in our shipyards," Jack pointed out.

"I have been thinking on that. I see two options. The first option and the one I like the best is I put the President on the access list and we tell him about this. He can tell others that he had the shipyard built in Pegasus with utmost secrecy and that only he and a select few subordinates who will remain unnamed will know the details. The second option is we fabricate a new alien race like the Asgard that will 'donate' ships to us because they are benevolent," Daniel suggested.

"I can see the appeal of both options but the second one sounds like it could get really complicated. We could do it with holograms but it sounds like a real pain with the potential for backfiring to be immense," Sam put forth.

"I agree. Give me a few days to figure out just what to tell the president. How long will it take you to add him to the access list?" Jack asked.

"The few days you need to figure things out is how long it will take. I prepared everything I could when I was adding you and Sam without actually adding him," Daniel explained.

"The current president seems alright enough but he is a politician and I have never trusted them," Jack mused. "I sure as hell don't think we want knowledge of Janus Station going to the IOA or some constituents as political capital. We need a way to ensure this sucker stays under our control."

"That is easy. Tell the president that the station technology was coded to only respond to those who register as Ancients and not those who simply have one extra gene," Daniel suggested. "Which your resident formerly ascended archeologist happens to register as to Janus Station," He added with a grin.

Jack was nonplussed for a moment, "You actually register as a full Ancient to scans?"

"Pretty much. I have been slowly developing special abilities to boot," Daniel confirmed as he raised a hand which was glowing with white light.

"Danny-boy…congratulations?" Jack tried, not quite sure how to respond.

"It has allowed Daniel to do some pretty amazing things. I think that is an appropriate response, Jack," Sam said with a smile while Daniel grinned in confirmation.

"Ok, back to the reason for the call. How are you getting to Earth?" Jack asked.

"Using this," Daniel stated as he caused the hologram of the station to change to a cube-shaped ship. "It's a little bigger than an Alkesh. I built two of them. The cube shape lets me fit a lot inside while also having a lot of surface area on the outside to mount sensors and weaponry. Mine is called the Star Skimmer. The second one is for you Jack and you can call it whatever you want."

"The Enterprise," Jack declared with a grin. Sam and Daniel exchanged an amused if somewhat fond look with each other. "Tell me about it, especially its big space guns."

"I'm calling this class of ship the Cube-01 class," Daniel explained. "Each face of the cube has a retractable and repositionable Asgard plasma beam. Each ship has several dozen drones in its compliment. I have also fitted each vessel with a rail gun per face because as the replicators proved energy weapons alone are not always enough. The ship also contains two multipurpose energy beam projectors which can put out multiple types of energy projections such as an anti-replicator beam for example. That is all I have put in place right now but I left room for additional weaponry Janus was working on in his lab using negative matter. He had another lab on his station by the way," Daniel explained.

Sam whistled appreciatively as Jack was speechless and asked, "What powers this thing?"

"Primary power is provided by a ZPM with a slot for a backup. There are two ion-neutrino reactors as a secondary system along with subspace capacitors throughout the ship. I think the Asgard got the designs for those reactors from the Ancient database. The Cube-01 class can also do what some other Ancient designed ships the SGC hasn't previously encountered could do and dip into a star to harvest energy from there," Daniel answered.

"Quadruple redundant power systems," Sam whispered in amazement. "How did you get the ion neutrino power system to work with the Alteran ZPM systems? Thor said they didn't work together."

"Thor's people hadn't yet gotten to the right part of the database. The Ancients knew how to shield their ZPM conduits. There are shielded conduits that carry the vacuum energy produced power and a separate conduit system which carries the rest of the power. I have the same nanite repair systems used on Janus Station built into the ship. So if a conduit is severed even though it uses exotic matter the nanites can repair the conduits or the rest of the ship," Daniel explained.

"Propulsion," Jack prompted.

"Sublight is the best the Ancients had to offer in this size range so it tops out somewhere between a puddlejumper and an Ancient warship. If reconfigured it could probably reach 0.7c. The hyperdrive is intergalactic and could traverse between here and Earth within five hours without taxing the engines. An additional drive you two have never heard of called the wormhole drive is also built into the ships. The wormhole drive literally sends the ship through a wormhole without a stargate and can travel that distance in seconds. The problem with wormhole drives is the technology isn't as fleshed out as the stargates and the risk of disintegration is scarily high in larger massed vessels. Luckily the Cube-01 class is small enough to make the risk fairly low. Still, the wormhole drive is better used in emergency situations. Atlantis actually has one," Daniel answered.

"Shielding," Sam prompted her boyfriend.

"There are two redundant shielding systems of a different nature. The first shielding system relies on traditional shields but has a backup generator. So if the primary fails the secondary can kick in. If both of those fail the ship will be taken out of phase like Janus Station is at all times. Even the Ori couldn't get to that alternate Earth where Sam took the entire planet out of phase," Daniel pointed out. "Janus was also working on a feature which would take the craft out of this universe into one of the neighboring realities. He didn't get a chance to finish it but he got it pretty close. We could probably finish it later."

"How many crewmembers can she hold?" Jack queried.

"There are four crew quarters each with a dedicated bathroom. All are on deck four towards the top of the ship. There are five decks. Deck three contains the bridge and all supporting stations. There are no view ports, everything being relayed through sensors and projected to operators inside through holograms. You would never know the difference. The craft can be piloted through traditional means or through an Ancient control chair. There is a small kitchen, a small gym, and a small science lab on deck two along with a public bathroom. Deck one contains a lot of the equipment needed to run the systems I have already explained and a great deal of it is spread throughout the rest of the ship. Deck one contains a small docking bay large enough for a jumper, a medical bay, life pods, and enough stasis pods for six beings," Daniel finished.

Jack let out an appreciative whistle and said, "Daniel, you have outdone yourself. I can't wait to get my hands on the Enterprise. As much as I love hearing about it I don't like standing here in my boxers. We can talk more later but what do you need from me to come look for Jeannie?"

"First of all we need to agree what we will tell others if the Star Skimmer needs to be revealed. I don't really think it is going to have to. But just in case I want to get our stories straight," Daniel replied.

"Let's go with the secret ship building site that I started with black ops money and that Sam designed. She gets one of the Cube-01 class ships because she designed them and it is useful in her position as head of Atlantis," Jack suggested. "What else?"

"Normally Sheppard would be filling in when Sam isn't available. Rodney would be next in line. Since he is going back to Earth the possibilities are either Zelenka or Lorne," Daniel explained.

"I think they could work together to cover for me," Sam suggested.

"That is all they will be doing. The Cube-01 can interface from anywhere in Pegasus, Milky Way, Ida, or any galaxy with a few stargates with the holographic projectors I have positioned around Atlantis. Sam can make an appearance provided she can make it back to the ship. Your communicator will alert you if you are needed," Daniel explained.

"You're going to have to hook me up with that feature too," Jack instructed. "I can go take a ride in the Enterprise and still appear as if I am working back in the office."

Daniel and Sam weren't fooled for a minute. Jack had missed the action and would go pick a fight with some enemies of Earth. Neither pointed that out though. They honestly didn't blame the man.

"No problem," Daniel assured. "That covers everything."

"Alright. If anything goes wrong I will cover your asses but it sounds like nobody other than Lorne and Zelenka will even know you are gone. Especially since it is Friday and you built all those recreational places you guys thought up," Jack said.

"Yeah…the beach has been pretty popular," Sam agreed.

"I'll bet. Well you two crazy kids stop by after you rescue Jeannie and I will take you out to dinner. I know how much you like steak and shrimp Daniel. There are some great restaurants in this area for that," Jack suggested.

"Will do," Sam agreed with a grin. "See you Jack."

The communication ended and Sam turned to her boyfriend.

"When did you have time to do all of this?" Sam demanded. "Between us having sex, the work I have known about, our actually sleeping together, and more sex you wouldn't have had the time," Sam pointed out.

Daniel appeared sheepish before admitting, "As it turns out Janus invented a system for that too. He couldn't get away from the public view a lot of times so he invented a remote neural interface with the database and the systems in his highly automated lab onboard the station. Even from here I can mentally do work. It takes some mental discipline and training but it's dead useful. Even when I was supposedly sleeping I didn't actually sleep."

"Alright, I need one of those," Sam stated. "Let's brief Lorne and Zelenka then head to Earth. I want to explore the Star Skimmer."

Sam was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure," Daniel agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam spent the four hour and forty-three minute trip to Earth familiarizing herself with the systems onboard the Star Skimmer. It was truly a magnificent work of engineering. What really got Sam's attention was the computer core of the advanced vessel. The computer core contained a copy of both the Asgardian and Alteran databases. When she was set up with a neural link she was truly able to appreciate the massive scale of the knowledge contained within the databanks of both advanced races.

When they reached orbit of their home planet Sam pulled out her communicator and contacted John.

"John, what is the situation with the search?" Sam inquired.

"Rodney just managed to get himself captured when he thought he had a lead. He thought he had traced the location where the people monitoring Jeannie's computer were monitoring her from. It was an ambush. Agent Barrett was knocked unconscious and Rodney was taken. Barrett said the attackers were dressed like black ops," John explained. "This happened like 45 minutes ago."

"Are you alone, John?" Sam asked.

"Yes," John confirmed.

"Daniel and I are in orbit. Since you are my second in command you're going to learn this eventually. As far as everyone on Atlantis is concerned with the exception of Lorne and Zelenka, Daniel and I are still back on Atlantis. We can remotely control holograms from here. We'll have a discussion at a later time about our ship. Just suffice it to say I have a new asset at my disposal and leave it at that. Daniel and I will be monitoring your progress from orbit. It looks like they destroyed Rodney's communicator and removed his subcutaneous tracker because our sensors aren't picking up either," Sam announced.

"If they try to snatch anymore of you we'll be tracking you from orbit. Even if they destroy your communicator it won't do them any good. We will have you on sensors," Daniel interjected into the conversation.

Indeed, Daniel had located John and Ronan as he talked.

"We have scans of Rodney and Jeannie's DNA," Sam informed John. "We will assume they are still in Vancouver at the moment. We are going to begin orbital scans. They will take time but we should locate Jeannie and Rodney within the next ten hours provided they are in the same area we are looking."

"Good to know. We will pursue our leads down here," John acknowledged.

"If you guys need any help pursuing those leads let us know. The scanning is pretty automated," Sam advised.

"We'll do that," John agreed, glad to have the aid of two widely acknowledged geniuses in the search. "Sheppard out."

"Ten hours or less and we will have them back," Daniel told his girlfriend as he wrapped her in a hug from behind the chair she was sitting in.

"I know…I just have always hated to wait. This reminds me of that time you were taken prisoner in South America and tortured," Sam replied.

Wincing Daniel said, "Yeah, not my best memories. I have been on the other end too. When you were being chased by that Kull warrior after the Alpha Site was destroyed I was mad with worry."

"I think the fact that it isn't the one we love most in the world that is in mortal peril should make us feel a bit better. But that knowledge really doesn't help much. Jeannie has become a good friend and Rodney tends to grow on you," Sam mused.

"Yes, yes he does," Daniel agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

The scanners had gone through approximately half of the more than 650,000 residents of Vancouver and the surrounding areas a little more than five hours into their search.

"This is so frustrating," Sam declared as she stared disgustedly at the holo-monitor projecting data from her search of the internet before her.

"I know, I know," Daniel agreed.

Sam was constantly impressed with her boyfriend's computer sleuthing abilities. She was really good with what was traditionally thought of as hacking but she couldn't always keep her skills as up to date as she would like. Thanks to the advanced hardware and software she had access to through the SGC and the government this generally wasn't a problem. But whoever had been monitoring Jeannie's laptop had been smart enough to physically destroy all the servers and sites they used to reach her system. They had paid for all of this server equipment with cash so even reconstructive scans didn't prove very useful. Those who had purchased the equipment did so using randomly paid people off the street who couldn't give much detail about those who had paid them to purchase the equipment.

"Relax and breathe," Daniel urged.

Sam did so and asked, "Have you had any luck?"

Daniel had helped her with the computer tracking whenever Sam had gotten stuck but he was focusing on looking at what Jeannie had been working on related to alien technology.

"I think so. Look at this," Daniel said, drawing his girlfriend's attention. "One of the projects Rodney and Jeannie were working on was a medical nanite program. It was a continuation of the project used on Dr. Weir. Rodney wanted to use Earth designed and built nanites to do the same thing without all the extra programming that allowed the replicators to take over Weir."

"I remember reading about this. They had to set the project aside when the war with the replicators heated up," Sam agreed, standing behind her boyfriend and staring at his holo-monitor.

"Yes. The project still has advantages for continuation but once the Asgard healing beds are mass produced they will take care of the bulk of medical problems faced by humanity. The real advantage the medical nanites have is the ability to stabilize the injured in the field in case a healing bed is not available. That is besides the point. Jeannie and Rodney weren't working on the healing beds and if someone was looking to profit off of the next medical revolution then they might not know about the Asgardian beds," Daniel explained. "Pursuing that line of thought I wanted to know what company on Earth we have making the hardware, the nanites themselves. It's DMT, Devlin Medical Technologies. Henry Wallace is the CEO and his daughter Sharon has Leukemia that is swiftly killing her," Daniel explained.

"Oh," Sam said in sudden realization. "He wants to heal her."

"Don't go feeling sorry for this guy, Sam. He still took Jeannie against her will. He could have come forward and revealed his knowledge of the SGC and asked for our help," Daniel pointed out. "He would have been arrested but we could have helped his daughter with the Asgard healing beds."

"He did it to help his daughter. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing if I was in his position," Sam said.

"I might have too. But I would have first made the offer to Jeannie to have her help him focus the nanites on the specific ailment and then if she said no grab her. He still would have gone to jail either way if Jeannie told us but she might not have," Daniel pointed out.

"I suppose you have a point. This should help us find them faster. We have eliminated a huge chunk of Vancouver. Now we can focus on the DMT facilities in the remaining region. That is assuming Wallace hasn't moved the facility out of his regular budget," Sam suggested.

As it turns out Wallace hadn't been able to secret away the necessary funds needed for a second nanite facility so it didn't take the couple much longer to track down the two McKays. Sam and Daniel immediately transported Wallace and the two McKays to Sheppard and Ronan's location. Sheppard and Ronan who had been warned beforehand what to expect took Wallace into custody. A minute later Sheppard was contacting them.

"We have a problem down here," John stated. "Wallace injected Jeannie with a batch of nanites which are defective. The nanites are going to shut down Jeannie's brain to try to repair her epilepsy and according to Rodney it will result in her complete loss of memories and identity."

There was silence between Daniel and Sam for several moments before Sam replied, "Prepare for transport. We'll put her into stasis until we solve this problem. The stasis should slow the nanites greatly."

"Acknowledged," John answered momentarily.

Daniel transported Jeannie directly into a stasis pod onboard the Star Skimmer.

"Tell me again why these nanites were designed to be immune to ARG technology?" Daniel asked his mate.

"For medical nanites in the early stages of development it was a bad idea," Sam agreed. "For later stages of product development it might not be such a bad idea. But before the programming was fixed to work out all the bugs not so much."

"I am going to transport down and help Rodney finish the program I have been working on for shutdown of the human form replicators in Pegasus. Some of the basics of the nanite operating system are the same between our version of nanites and the Pegasus version. My program isn't finished but it might be able to be adapted more easily to this version than the Pegasus replicators," Daniel explained.

Sam planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips before saying, "Good luck."

Daniel materialized in an SGC lab where Ronan, Rodney, and Sheppard were.

"Where did you come from?" Rodney asked.

"That is a long story and above your pay grade, Rodney. All you need to know is that Sam as Head of Atlantis has a new asset at her disposal and will coordinate from orbit," Daniel explained.

"A ship," Rodney said in surprise.

"Yes. It is called the Star Skimmer and that is all I am saying on that matter. She just transmitted down the shutdown program I have been working on for the Pegasus replicators. Between the three of us I think we can adapt it to work for these less complex Milky Way nanites," Daniel explained.

Rodney went over to his computer and skimmed through the code. Then he looked back at the archeologist with an appraising expression.

"This is pretty detailed. I am surprised you have gotten this far," Rodney grudgingly admitted. To Sheppard and Ronan he said, "This is about to get really boring for you guys. This will take a while."

"We should have the time we need with Jeannie in stasis. Let's get to work," Daniel stated.

Sam transported down her boyfriend's laptop and established a holographic link with the two scientists in the lab. The three geniuses began modifying the code and using the computers onboard the Star Skimmer to run simulations for the shut down sequence.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"How do you feel?" Sam asked Jeannie as the strawberry blonde woman sat up out of the deactivated stasis pod.

"I feel fine. I take it you figured out how to shut down the nanites?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes, working together," Daniel replied.

"How long was I out?" Jeannie asked.

Daniel and Sam were the only ones in the stasis pod room with Jeannie. They didn't want the others on the ship right now since they were keeping it on the down low if at all possible.

"You were out twelve hours. We will transport you down to the SGC. I have informed Rodney you will be joining us on Atlantis. He has volunteered to get you oriented and make sure you get there safely," Sam explained.

"How did he take the news?" Jeannie queried.

"I think he was just so relieved that you were safe and knowing that you will be off of Earth where he can keep an eye on you that I would say he was pleased with the news," Daniel explained. "I am Daniel Jackson by the way."

"I assumed as much. Sam has told me quite a bit about you," Jeannie said as she shook Daniel's hand. "Who knew Mere had a protective older brother side."

Meredith was Rodney's real first name. For obvious reasons Rodney preferred to go by a different name.

"Family can be quite surprising," Sam informed Jeannie with a warm grin. "We will transport you down now."

Jeannie nodded and then with a mental command to the ship from Daniel she was gone in a flash of transporter light.

"These neural links are just amazing," Sam mused. "I got a report in from Atlantis that Todd isn't doing so well. It appears he is quite hungry."

"We can stick him in stasis for now," Daniel suggested.

"A good idea," Sam complimented.

"I try," Daniel assured.

The couple swiftly set a course back to Atlantis and the Star Skimmer was soon heading back towards the Pegasus galaxy. They left behind one very happy General Jack O'Neill flying about in his starship Enterprise.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

December 7th 2007…

Daniel sat up in bed suddenly. The action caused Sam to wake up and sit up as well.

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam asked her boyfriend, noticing how tense his body was.

"Sam, do you remember when Jack got the Ancient repository downloaded into his mind and would just start doing something without knowing why?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, of course I remember," Sam said.

"I think I am experiencing something like that," Daniel said. "I have the urge to fly to a certain point in space onboard the Star Skimmer."

"Do you think this is related to something you experienced during your time among the ascended?" Sam asked.

Daniel was silent for several moments before he answered, "I don't think so. I can't explain it."

"Alright…you can go but you aren't going alone. I am going with you," Sam insisted.

Daniel favored his lover with a grin and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The couple quickly climbed out of Sam's bed and began getting dressed. Despite his urge to fly to a certain point in space Daniel couldn't help but being distracted by Sam's lovely form slipping into clothing. Sam loved sleeping in the nude and Daniel certainly didn't object. When they were ready Sam did the honors of transporting them up to the Star Skimmer. The craft immediately leapt into hyperspace moments after Daniel's neural link had entered the coordinates.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

One hour and 42 minutes later and the Star Skimmer dropped out of hyperspace in a star system which contained six planets of various sizes. Daniel piloted the craft towards one of the three habitable planets while Sam targeted the sensors.

"My god…it's a city-ship," Sam informed her boyfriend as a hologram of the city ship being detected on the target planet was projected. "It looks identical to Atlantis."

"What type of life-forms are you picking up?" Daniel asked.

"I am picking up several dozen replicators and five humans," Sam said. As the ship came into orbit of the planet the sensors resolved a better resolution so that more information could be garnered about the targets. "The humans are nanite constructed clones and their DNA is on record in our database. SGA-1 plus Elizabeth Weir have been cloned."

Daniel piloted the Star Skimmer into the planet's atmosphere and sent the cloaked vessel towards the city-ship floating on the planet's ocean.

"Are you wearing your flight suit?" Daniel asked as he came to stand behind Sam after setting the ship to hover.

"Yes," Sam confirmed.

"Let's fly over and take a look. While we are in this cloaked dimension we should be undetectable," Daniel suggested.

"Alright. It looks like clone-Weir is meeting with one of the replicators in the main conference room," Sam mused. "Let's go see what they are discussing."

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam and Daniel entered the conference room and found a replicator duplicate of Jennifer Keller addressing Elizabeth Weir. Daniel had met Weir a few times and found the clone to be identical.

"The real Elizabeth Weir was killed three months ago," Repli-Jennifer informed clone-Elizabeth. "The part of her brain which had been replaced by nanites allowed her to exert an unhealthy influence over replicators and other structures which used nanites. Oberoth did not like that and had her life terminated but not before he copied all of her memories and her personality matrix."

"I take it from your tone that you don't agree with Oberoth's decision?" Clone-Elizabeth said.

"Of course I don't, we don't. The replicators on this city-ship seek ascension above all else. We cannot seem to achieve that ascension," Repli-Jennifer explained.

"You are part of Niam's faction of replicators," Clone-Elizabeth suggested.

Sam and Daniel both recalled that Niam was a replicator that had helped SGA-1 escape from the Pegasus replicator home world before Oberoth and the other replicators had taken control.

"Most of us who were part of Niam's faction were reprogrammed but many of us managed to stay hidden within the collection," Repli-Jennifer explained.

"You think that by studying _us_ whom you created you will discover the secret ingredient to ascension?" Clone-Elizabeth queried.

"You are all fully human. The problem is you have something that kept you apart from us from the very beginning and made you exceptional in the eyes of our creators. Your kind call it a soul," Repli-Jennifer said.

As the two duplicates began to argue about the possibility of being able to artificially create a soul Daniel turned to his mate and addressed her.

"I think I should reveal myself. This is an opportunity to gain a second city-ship," Daniel suggested.

"Daniel, it's too dangerous," Sam objected. "Those are replicators! We above all others know what these things are capable of."

"These replicators are different. They have the ability to think and learn but they haven't been exposed to enough of our emotions to learn how to have emotions of their own. They can scan all the memories they like. They can't seem to incorporate emotions into their own AI matrix. The only time I have observed successful emotions is when they copy the intelligence of a pre-existing entity. I think we can help them and in turn we can gain a lot," Daniel explained. "They may even be able to help us stop the other replicators. If anything goes wrong I can have the Star Skimmer pull me back out of phase."

Sam saw the logic of Daniel's argument and the necessity. She just hated the idea of her boyfriend putting himself in danger. But he wasn't what he used to be. His developing powers showed him to be quite capable of defending himself.

"Alright, do it," Sam replied.

Daniel nodded before he sent a message to the Star Skimmer to put him back in phase. His form blurred for a moment before he became visible to Repli-Jennifer and Clone-Elizabeth who both stopped their conversation to stare at him in shock.

"Hello," Daniel greeted with a small wave and a grin.

"Daniel," Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Hello Elizabeth. It's good to see you again even if you are a clone," Daniel greeted.

"How did you get in here?" Repli-Jennifer asked.

"You don't need to know about that. What you do need to know is that I might be able to help you ascend," Daniel suggested, offering the bait.

"How could you do that?" Repli-Jennifer asked.

"He has ascended multiple times. If anyone could help you ascend it would be him," Elizabeth pointed out.

"But how could he help us gain souls?" Repli-Jennifer wanted to know.

"The soul is a type of vacuum energy manifestation that naturally comes to most higher level intelligence biological beings," Daniel announced, not knowing how he knew this information but knowing it was true. "Perhaps given time and working together we can find a way for your kind to manifest souls."

Jennifer's gaze shot to the sky and she said, "It's too late. We are out of time. The other replicators have found us. They are attacking our mental defenses. If they don't prevail they will destroy us. We could only steal one ZPM and used up the power already. We can't even raise the shield."

"How long do you think you have before they begin attacking if you can hold against their mental attack?" Daniel asked.

"Minutes," Repli-Jennifer replied while the strain of helping to fight the mental assault began to show on her features.

Turning to Sam, Daniel said, "I will be back. I'm going to stop the attacking replicators."

Before Sam could respond Daniel took off out of the room using his flight suit. He flew through the balcony entrance he and Sam had used to get in and shot towards the Ancient ship which was coming down through the atmosphere. Sam was flying after him but couldn't keep up. She watched in amazement as a golden glow surrounded her boyfriend. He was heading towards the replicator ship and she thought he would be squashed against the shield until he passed _through_ the shields and even the ship itself. He was only in the ship for several seconds until he reappeared holding a ZPM and flying back towards her. As Daniel flew the replicator ship exploded behind him.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked as her boyfriend pulled to a stop floating in front of her.

"I don't really know. I was doing that on instinct," Daniel admitted. "We have encountered matter phasing before. I just did it naturally apparently. I wreaked havoc on the inside of the power room using my ability to blow things up. Let's head back to the city."

Sam nodded her agreement and flew back to the city. They were met on the balcony by a wide eyed Repli-Jennifer and Elizabeth.

"How did you do all of that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't trust you enough with that information," Daniel admitted.

"You are using an Alteran flight suit to fly," Repli-Jennifer observed, using the enhanced senses her nature gifted her with to scan the two fliers. Then her eyes widened further as she saw the warring energies within him that the Asgard scanners could pick up. "What _are_ you?"

"That isn't important right now. The important part is that I think we could help each other. You are looking to ascend. I might be able to help you with that. You have access to a second city-ship which needs my ZPM. I propose you can use my ZPM and we work together. You can help us with subduing Oberoth and his followers," Daniel suggested.

Repli-Jennifer appeared to consider this for a moment and Daniel could tell she was conferring with the others of her kind on the city-ship.

"That is agreeable," Repli-Jennifer stated.

"You need a different name than Jennifer," Sam mused. "That would just get too confusing. You look like a friend named Jewel I had years ago."

"I like Jewel," The newly named Jewel agreed.

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I see no problem calling you Elizabeth. You are everything she was," Daniel pointed out. "I consider you sisters. I see no harm in you sharing her name."

"I don't want to try to replace her," Elizabeth replied.

"You won't be," Sam assured. "If our alliance works the way we think it should most people won't even know you exist for awhile yet. We can talk about that someplace more comfortable, perhaps the conference room."

Jewel nodded her agreement and the two fliers touched down.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"And then the replicator ship exploded," Elizabeth said, finishing explaining to her team what had happened when Daniel had retrieved the ZPM from the replicator vessel.

The negotiations had commenced fairly well. Jewel and her faction of replicators were not as arrogant as Oberoth.

"Things have certainly changed on Atlantis if you can do that," Clone-Rodney mused.

"From the point in time Jewel said your memories of Atlantis ended things have changed," Sam agreed. "But for the most part Daniel's abilities are not common knowledge."

"Do we need new names as well?" Clone-Teyla asked. "Unlike Elizabeth there _are_ other versions of us out there."

"Teyla, there are an infinite number of versions of everyone in other universes," Daniel pointed out.

After her encounters with other realities Teyla had had the multiverse theory explained to her.

"What is this city-ship called?" Sam queried.

"Atluria," Jewel supplied.

"Then you should be called Teyla of Atluria when you eventually encounter your sister, Teyla of Atlantis," Sam suggested.

"Do you have a planet picked out for Atluria to be moved to?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, we have a reasonably habitable planet that nobody should run across you at," Daniel answered.

"If you will give us the coordinates we can go there," Jewel announced. "The ZPM you have loaned us has been installed as we have talked."

"Agreed," Sam said.

Daniel and Sam flew with Atluria to the new planet in question. The Star Skimmer followed along behind Atluria remaining undetected.

"Before you depart for now we have a gift for you," Jewel informed Sam and Daniel as the couple prepared to leave Atluria. Jewel handed Sam an object that measured about 1" thick by 12" long by 8" wide. The device was light. "This is the core drive of a replicator warship tracking system. Using it you should be able to track every replicator ship in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "We will be back soon to proceed with our projects."

Jewel inclined her head in a nod. Sam and her boyfriend took to the air and disappeared out a balcony.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"There, that should do it," Sam announced as she finished loading the last piece of software needed to interface with the replicator core drive.

The plans for the interface were already in the Ancient database since the core drive was duplicated from an Ancient design.

"Damn," Daniel declared as ships started popping up on the hologram in the dozens. "This is not good."

There were forty-six ships.

"You said it," Sam added in agreement with her lover. "I guess we had better give the others the news."

The acquisition of the core drive was explained away as a covert op performed by Home World Command personnel. Jack would back that little bit of fiction up. Jack had been advised of Atluria's existence and had nothing but praise for his two close friends for their quick thinking. It had been a good day for the Atlantis expedition if one disregarded the news of so many replicator ships existing.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

January 4th 2008…

"Both Apollo and Daedalus at Atlantis at the same time," Rodney said as he stood with his sister, Sam, Daniel, and John waiting for the captains of the two ships to beam down. "This is a first."

"Well this is the first time we have needed them both since they have both been in operation," Sam pointed out.

Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Ellis appeared on the walkway in front of Sam's office in a flash of transporter light facing each other.

"Colonel," Caldwell greeted.

"Colonel," Ellis replied.

"Colonel," Caldwell said to Sam.

"Colonels," Sam answered.

"Colonel," Ellis said to Sheppard.

"Colonels," Sheppard replied.

"That's enough of that, boys. If _we_ wanted to do that there would be doctors flying all around this place," Jeannie pointed out.

"I don't believe you've had the pleasure to meet Dr. Jeannie McKay," Sam introduced.

Technically Jeannie was still a Miller for the time being but that would soon change. So she had already transitioned to her maiden name.

"We hear you have a way of tracking the replicator ships," Ellis prompted after greetings with Jeannie had been exchanged.

"We do," Sam confirmed. "Come into my office and we will show you."

As the group sat down in the chairs and couches arrayed around the office Sam brought a holographic display up in front of her.

"The system is pretty straightforward," Daniel began. "We can track any replicator ship real time in the galaxy due to the replicator tracking system core drive we acquired."

"About that…I found the report of the origins of this core drive tracking system to be very lacking," Ellis pointed out.

There was a question in his tone.

"I'm afraid you aren't cleared to know the origins. Take it up with General O'Neill if you don't like it," Sam answered.

"Has Dr. McKay," Ellis began but then paused. "This could be confusing."

"While we are in the same room you can call him Mr. McKay and me Ms. McKay," Jeannie allowed, earning a glare from her brother.

"Thank you," Ellis replied. "Has Mr. McKay made any progress on his shutdown program?"

Rodney opened his mouth to reply before Jeannie cut him off, saying, "Quite a bit of progress has been made but the system is not ready for deployment yet."

"We have no choice but to attack the replicator ships with our own craft then," Caldwell pointed out. "From what I understand the losses in the Pegasus galaxy are too high for inaction."

"That is correct," Sam agreed. "We have been evacuating other worlds onto planets that aren't in the replicator's path but we haven't been very successful. We just don't get much warning. We have carried out covert attacks on replicator ships when we can and through this means we have taken out twelve of the forty-six ships we counted when we first got the system up. Three more ships have been built. The replicators seem to be concentrating on building more ships."

"So there are thirty-seven ships left?" Ellis clarified.

"That is correct. And we have managed to acquire seven ZPMs from the dozen ships destroyed," Sam answered.

"How exactly were these 'covert attacks' carried out?" Ellis queried.

"Don't even waste your time asking that, Colonel," John told his fellow colonel. "It's above our classification level."

Ellis didn't look happy with this answer but didn't ask further questions. In truth Daniel had been using the same technique as he had on the vessel that had attacked Atluria. He had actually acquired eleven ZPMs but four of those were being kept for use on Cube-01 class vessels which would remain unknown to expedition and SGC personnel for the time being. Jack, Sam, and Daniel were still deciding who would get the ships. Teal'c was definitely on the short list for one of the four ships being simultaneously built in one of the ship bays of Janus Station. Despite the success Daniel was having with retrieving ZPMs and destroying replicator ships it was still quite dangerous. Daniel's attacks of pain had become quite infrequent but he noticed if he really tired himself out one of those attacks would be triggered. It had happened on his last mission and he had barely made it out alive. Sam had been in the Star Skimmer and had been forced to attack the replicator warship with the Star Skimmer. Once she had taken out the enemy's shields Sam had been able to transport Daniel out just before the enemy craft had exploded from the damage she had inflicted.

Sam had refused to let Daniel carry out another attack unless there was no other option. The replicator vessels that they had attacked so far were ships that were about to attack human settlements. The destruction of their ships had given the replicators pause.

"Alright, if you gentlemen are ready let's get this show on the road," Sam suggested to Ellis and Caldwell.

"We are ready," Caldwell confirmed. "Whose vessel are you joining, Colonel?"

"I will be on your ship with Daniel," Sam informed Steven. "Jeannie and John will be on your ship," She added to Ellis.

Sam didn't care much for Ellis but she didn't let it show. She got bad vibes off the man.

"Let's be on our way," Ellis agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"The target should be here any second now," Sam announced.

"We have nothing on sensors," Caldwell stated. "We are going weapons hot Apollo."

"Copy that, we have done the same," Ellis answered.

"A hyperspace window is being detected," Apollo's sensor officer announced.

"Fire forward beam weapons as soon as the enemy exits hyperspace," Ellis told his crew with his words being carried over the open channel to Daedalus' bridge.

"Do the same," Caldwell told his crew.

The replicator vessel came into view on a vector towards a nearby inhabited planet and angry white beams of energy lanced out multiple times one after the other from the two Earth warships. Within moments the enemy craft was rocked with explosions and began erupting. The replicator ship was swiftly eradicated in a violent fireball.

"I wish we had possessed these weapons a few years ago," Caldwell mused. "I find it hard to believe these were so useful against Ancient designed ships."

"Replicators don't think like Ancients did, Colonel. Replicators have faster reflexes and don't fear being destroyed. They can be restored via a backup on their planet. Their ships are harder to replace but flying around with shields up in hyperspace is deemed a waste of energy and a certain level of risk is deemed acceptable as a result," Daniel explained.

"One down, thirty-six more to go," Sam added.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 12/30/2018


	7. Chapter 7

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 7**

One Week Later on Atlantis…

In the past week Daedalus and Apollo had split up to defend worlds targeted by the replicators. Seven more replicator ships had been destroyed while the replicators had built another one leaving thirty ships active. Building ships so rapidly was a major power drain for the replicators. It had probably required the energy contained within two ZPMs plus a third to power the craft according to Jewel. The Atlurian replicator and her resources had proven very useful to Daniel. He had been hard at work developing his own version of a program to neutralize Jewel's angry relatives.

"You say the replicators are falling back?" Ellis clarified via video feed from his ship.

The same group that had participated in the briefing the week before prior to the trial run of the guerilla tactics were all present.

"Intel suggests they likely won't know how we are tracking them. They wouldn't suspect we have a working core tracking system drive," Sam explained.

"They don't want to lose any more ships," Daniel added.

"So they are regrouping around their home planet?" Caldwell queried.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"That seems like a good thing. With them in one place we can wipe them out all at once," Ellis suggested.

Jeannie actually snorted at this and she couldn't help but say, "Cocky much?"

"We have crushed the replicators at every turn. Granted they have started exiting hyperspace with shields up but we have been able to punch through pretty quickly," Ellis rebutted.

"With significant drain on your power systems," Rodney pointed out. "We know the capabilities of your ships, Colonel. You don't have the firepower to take on thirty ships with your two."

"Not to mention the drones that will come from the surface," John added.

"We have another option," Daniel announced.

"The shut down program?" Caldwell clarified.

"This is a different program that Daniel has been working on in a separate direction from what the others have been working on," Sam corrected. "It will essentially de-evolve the replicators."

"What the program does is removes all of the replicator's higher level independent thinking directives. They will essentially be so dumbed down they will only be capable of obeying our commands," Daniel explained. "The upside is that they will stop attacking. The downside is that they will be incapable of going out and attacking the wraith because they won't be creative enough. Think of the replicators like an army. I'll use the Romans as an example because it appeals to the archeologist in me. The replicator masses are legionaries. Without Centurions to direct them the legionaries are not organized enough to overcome the replicators. Oberoth couldn't form a good offense because he was the only Centurion."

"But at least it will stop the replicators from wiping out human worlds," Jeannie pointed out.

"And we will gain access to replicator resources," John added.

"It sounds like a great plan. What's the catch?" Ellis asked.

"The delivery system requires me to create a human form replicator," Daniel answered.

"That seems very…unwise," Caldwell pointed out.

"If we were creating the replicators the Ancient left us the template for then yes. I would agree with you," Daniel replied. "This will be a very stripped down version of the replicator intellect that will take commands from its creator. This delivery replicator will be much like what we will be turning the other replicators into, a legionnaire."

"Daniel can do what he says," Sam assured. "And I will be helping him along the way. General O'Neill has already given the go ahead. This is simply a courtesy notice."

"How will you deliver this replicator? It'll take a lot of ships to fight our way to the surface," Ellis pointed out.

"Or one completely stealthy ship," Rodney answered in sudden realization while looking at Sam and Daniel curiously.

Rodney like the other Atlantis higher ups knew the basics of the Cube-01 class of ships.

Sam nodded at Rodney and told the two visiting Colonels, "We have a means at our disposal to gain access to the replicator home world to deliver the replicator we create. Any further information is above your pay grade."

"All we have left to do is create the replicator," Daniel said.

"I would like to observe," Caldwell requested.

Sam nodded and the conference with Ellis was ended. Everyone present in fact wanted to observe so they headed towards a lab deep within Atlantis where Zelenka was already waiting.

"Fire it up, Radak," Sam instructed the man.

After Zelenka had punched out a control sequence on his tablet a silvery liquid nanite pool began growing in the bottom of the device shaped like a bed. The pool quickly started to change shape until the nanites took on a human form, a female human form. Eventually the color on the features changed until an attractive looking young female replicator appeared before the group. She blinked her eyes and then turned with her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The replicator just sat there and didn't speak. There was no sense of intelligence about her like the other replicators the Expedition members had encountered.

"She looks like that girlfriend you had in college, Rodney," Jeannie suggested. "What was her name, Fran?"

"Yes, that was it," Rodney confirmed. "That also spells out Friendly Replicator Android."

"Fran it is," Daniel said.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable naming it," Caldwell stated.

"It will give us a good way to refer to her in later discussions," Sam pointed out.

"Fran, do you know your mission?" Daniel asked the replicator. Fran gave a short nod of her head in confirmation. "Are you prepared to carry out your mission?"

This received another nod from Fran.

"Can't she speak?" John queried.

"She can if it is required. But basic head signals will suffice for yes or no answers," Daniel explained.

"We have a delivery to make. We'll be back later. If you need to contact us you know how," Sam said to Rodney, Zelenka, and John.

With that Sam, Daniel, and Fran disappeared in the white of transporter light.

"Their ship is in orbit now?" Caldwell asked as his eyebrows went up.

"Yep," Rodney confirmed.

"We didn't detect anything," Caldwell admitted.

"That was the point," John said.

Just then John received a text request from Teyla to come visit her. The communicators had been updated with texting features on the newest model. John went off to see what his casual lover wanted.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Come in," Teyla called after her door had chimed.

John came into the room and sat beside Teyla on the bed.

"What's up?" John asked, wondering if Teyla was asking him to make a booty call.

Ever since that first time when they had been drunk and slept together a few months before John and Teyla had occasionally shared a bed. It was rather casual. Neither wanted more at that time. John was also sleeping with Larrin casually as well. John suspected Teyla and Larrin knew about each other but that much hadn't been discussed. It was hard to keep things secret on Atlantis.

"I am pregnant," Teyla stated.

She nervously pulled at her bed covering with her right hand, waiting for John's response.

"Oh," John said surprised. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Teyla answered.

"I hate to ask this but we have been pretty casual. Are you sure it's mine?" John queried.

"Jennifer was able to confirm it with the scanners. It's a boy," Teyla explained. "I have not known how to tell you. But it has gotten to the point where you would have been able to start to tell."

"Yeah…I understand that," John said.

"So how do you feel about it?" Teyla asked.

"To be honest I'm still trying to process the idea," John admitted. "But I will help you raise it," He assured. "Do you need more from me?"

Teyla let out a wry smile and explained, "I have observed the intimate customs of your people to be unnecessarily complex. The peoples of this galaxy enjoy sex whenever possible for the most part for they could be fed upon by the wraith at any time. Only after being lovers for quite some time is further relationship development considered."

"So that's a no for now," John surmised.

"Indeed," Teyla confirmed.

"Are you aware that I am also sleeping with Larrin?" John asked.

"That is not uncommon," Teyla replied. "I do not mind."

The two talked for quite a bit of time longer about the logistics of the pregnancy and their interactions. As it turned out Teyla did want to get up to some more amorous activities. John certainly didn't mind. It was not a bad way for him to find out he would soon be a father.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Teyla is going to be taken off of active duty soon," Daniel informed his girlfriend as the Star Skimmer sped towards the replicator home world.

"Why?" Sam queried.

"She is three months pregnant with John's baby," Daniel replied.

"Well that is a bit surprising I must admit. I mean I know you told me they were sleeping together but I thought they would be using protection," Sam mused.

"I think they were drunk the first time they slept together," Daniel replied.

Sam internally marveled at her boyfriend's powers of observation. If he said Teyla was pregnant and the baby was John's she believed him without question.

"I admit it will be interesting seeing how Larrin and Teyla interact. It is one thing to say they don't mind sharing but another matter to practice polygamy," Daniel mused.

Daniel had explained the polygamous lifestyle most cultures in the Pegasus loosely practiced.

"I don't care if we are in the Pegasus galaxy. I am not sharing you," Sam stated.

Daniel gave her a grin and replied, "That works both ways. I don't have to share you."

"Agreed," Sam said.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel set the Star Skimmer to hover near the main tower. While Fran went back in-phase Daniel and Sam flew behind her into the tower out-of-phase. Oberoth was not present in the tower but many other replicators were. Fran walked up to one of the replicators as they all looked at her. She stuck her hand inside the other replicator. It happened at the speeds achievable by the fastest computing systems in the universe. One moment the replicators were the enemy of humanity and the next they were the servants. Fran pulled her hand free and turned to face the couple who came back into-phase.

"What are your instructions?" Fran questioned the couple.

The replicators were set to only take instructions from Daniel and Sam. Daniel's orders would have priority but it wasn't really an issue.

"Keep all of your forces withdrawn to this world. Build more ships but use the updated design I have stored in your memory labeled Avenger-01 Class. Make as many of these vessels as you can. Harm no humans further at this time," Daniel instructed.

"It will be done," Fran answered.

Through Fran, Daniel would have a direct link to all replicator systems on Asura Prime (the replicator home world). Sam and Daniel took off to return to the Star Skimmer.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"It is done," Sam informed Rodney, John, and Caldwell over their communicators.

"So what will we do with the thirty ships?" Rodney asked.

"General O'Neill is formulating a plan now. You will know more when I do," Sam replied.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

January 11th 2008…

Sam watched as her boyfriend revived the wraith they had decided to call Todd. As the stasis effects fell away and Todd came awake she tensed, holding her weapon just a little bit tighter.

"Why have you awoken me?" Todd asked, struggling to sit up even though he was weak. Todd had not fed in a long time. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"No, but you cannot continue on as you are," Daniel said while reaching out and putting his hand on Todd's chest.

Todd did not react for a moment except to tense up and then he was screaming. Daniel was screaming too as a purple light originating from his hand enveloped Todd. The wraith writhed in agony for several minutes and Daniel began to sweat, grimacing in pain. Finally the light faded and Todd didn't look like Todd anymore. He still had wraith-like qualities in that his skin was a darker shade of green than a human's skin. His eyes were no longer wraith shaped but somewhere between a human and a wraith. He also no longer had wraith teeth. His teeth were slightly sharper human teeth.

"What have you done to me?" Todd asked weakly, his tone having lost some of its former resonant quality.

"You are no longer wraith yet aren't quite human. I lessened the effects of the eratus bug. You can no longer feed through your hand. You aren't immortal anymore. But you will live several human lifetimes," Daniel explained, trying to catch his breath.

Sam didn't lower her weapon as she slowly approached Todd, staring at him in fascination. Todd may have been incapable of feeding but that didn't mean he wouldn't attack to seek vengeance. Todd stared at his hand which he had formerly used to feed through.

"I don't know if I should thank you or hate you," Todd admitted. "I have known for some time that my kind could not survive as we did before. There simply aren't enough humans to go around. But I don't like how weak I feel, how _mortal_ I feel."

"Perhaps in time you will figure out how to clone your bodies and transfer your consciousnesses without suffering genetic degradation," Daniel suggested.

Todd's gaze snapped to the two scientists and his expression was questioning.

"We can clone without degradation," Todd admitted. "But we cannot transfer our consciousness."

"Really," Sam said, interested while cautiously lowering her weapon but still ready to train it on the former wraith again at a moment's notice. "We can do the opposite. We can transfer consciousnesses without problem but long term cloning presents genetic degradation problems."

"It makes sense that your species would be the best we have encountered at cloning because yours is the best we have encountered at bio-engineering," Daniel pointed out. "If you help us perhaps we could make a perfect cloning system and share the technology."

"I already wanted to help you stop the replicators," Todd pointed out.

"Not with the replicators," Sam corrected. "We already dealt with them."

Todd's eyebrows (he actually had eyebrows now) shot up in surprise.

"Then what do you seek my help with?" Todd queried.

"We need to know how to stop the wraith from overwhelming us with numbers like they did the Ancients. Tell us how they did it the last time?" Daniel probed.

"We have a cloning facility. A queen could make a few dozen perfect warrior drones to use as templates. She would then have them cloned millions of times over. The one setback to using the facility is the power required to run it. It takes three zero point modules," Todd explained.

"You got them from Ancient warships last time," Sam surmised.

"Yes. The Ancients were arrogant and we were able to overwhelm isolated ships. We lost a great many wraith and ships doing it. When I came here I knew of another movement to gain enough ZPMs to power the facility. Two had been collected already. Perhaps the third has been taken as well," Todd explained.

"Do you have a location for this facility?" Daniel questioned.

"Of course," Todd said with a feral grin.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"What is this meeting about?" Rodney asked as he sat down in the main briefing room.

As John was the last one to take his seat Sam activated the holographic projector which shot a hologram of a planet into the center of the room.

"This is why you have been called here," Sam announced. "More specifically you have been called here to be briefed on a plan to take out this facility," She continued as the hologram zoomed into a particular part of the planet and a massive wraith structure unlike any those present had come across before. "This is the cloning facility which allowed the wraith to defeat the Ancients in the last war. Daniel," Sam prompted her boyfriend.

Then Daniel explained what the couple had learned of the history of the cloning facility including its power systems.

"How did you come by this Intel and what is to stop the wraith from just rebuilding this cloning facility elsewhere?" John asked.

"The Intel source was Todd," Sam replied. "I will let him answer the second part of your question," She added as Todd was transported into a seat.

John and Ronan had their weapons on the wraith in a heartbeat. Then the two men like the rest of those present noticed the differences in Todd.

"What has happened to him?" Teyla asked.

"I am no longer wraith. I cannot feed," Todd said as he held up what was formerly his feeding hand.

"Let's not get distracted from this meeting," Sam said. "Put your weapons away gentlemen. Todd, John asked why this facility simply won't be rebuilt."

"The cloning outpost took the combined efforts of most of our queens during the last war. It took all the resources under their control. Now with the food shortage the queens will be warring with each other. In addition once these three ZPMs are out of the equation more would have to be obtained," Todd explained.

"Using the sensor protocol through the gate we have been able to determine that the facility is operating at full capacity but the power transmission techniques being used by the wraith make the distributed energy hard to sense through," Daniel informed his colleagues.

"Of course. Wraith power transmission would be highly inefficient at power levels a ZPM can put out. They would need to beef up the conduits and the leakage would be tremendous even then," Rodney said.

Todd nodded his agreement.

"And to stop them from gaining access to anymore ZPMs Fran has constructed these for all remaining ZPMs," Sam said while holding a small sphere the size of a marble in her hand. "These are composed of liquid nanites and will absorb into the ZPMs. If a wraith system tries to access a ZPM, then that ZPM will be explosively overloaded if this failsafe isn't disabled first."

"Brilliant," Jeannie commented.

"I take it we are going after the ZPMs and not simply hitting the cloning facility from orbit," Ronan surmised.

"Yes. Even though we have access to a great many ZPMs now we aren't simply going to let three of them go. Besides that, hitting the facility from orbit with ZPMs inside will probably take out the entire planet. We can power three more warships or even a city ship with the ZPMs in that facility," Sam answered.

"Five of the replicators under Fran's control have been upgraded to what we call Centurion class. This means they are decently intelligent enough to follow orders and can command other lower replicators, Legionnaire class. Xan, one of the Centurions will be bringing a team of four Legionnaires on this mission to provide backup. John, you and your team will be going too. Daniel and Todd will also be on this mission. You will take a stealth ship Daniel will pilot to the planet. Three Aurora class warships will be waiting for the completion of the mission to hit the facility from orbit. Are there any questions?" Sam asked.

There were none. Sam nodded and dismissed the group after telling everyone to be ready in the gate room in an hour.

"Can I ride along and stay on the stealth ship?" Jeannie asked Sam.

"Sure. You know what…I can command just as easily from the Star Skimmer as I can from here. I will go along too and stay onboard the ship," Sam said.

"I thought you might want to," Daniel said from behind his lover.

Sam turned and gave her boyfriend a grin, "You know me too well."

"I should," Daniel replied. "Let's go get geared up. We will see you in the gate room, Jeannie."

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

The Star Skimmer shot out of hyperspace and hurtled through the star system that was its target until it came to the fourth planet from the system's star. The stealthy craft quickly navigated the atmosphere of the planet until the target wraith facility came into sight.

"Damn that is big," Jeannie commented.

"It certainly would have taken a while to grow," Sam mused as she set the ship down.

"A hive was converted into that," Todd commented.

The strike team began to depart within moments of landing. Todd knew approximately the location in the massive facility where the ZPMs would be located. As Teyla left the ship with the away team Jeannie passed Sam some cash.

"I really thought John wasn't going to let her come on the mission," Jeannie grumbled good-naturedly.

"The threat of no sex can make a man do a lot of things they normally wouldn't," Sam assured.

Meanwhile the team had gotten the door open to the facility in short order thanks to Centurion Xan interfacing with the bio-tech.

"These guys are definitely handy to have around," John admitted as the replicator team spread out around the mortal members of the team.

"This way," Todd said as he took off down a corridor.

"What is down that corridor?" Teyla asked as she sensed a strong presence down the side corridor she was pointing at.

"The queen. I can sense her presence even while she is in her birthing state," Todd replied.

"How exactly do your queens get impregnated?" John asked curiously.

"Just like humans, John," Daniel answered before Todd could. "Through sex."

"With one difference. After mating with a queen our males do not survive," Todd added.

"Like a praying mantis," Rodney suggested. "The female bites the male's head off at the end of sex."

"In this case our queen drains the life out of her mate," Todd replied.

The group passed several glowing membranous tubes which pulsed rhythmically.

"Those are growing wraith I take it," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Todd answered.

At one point in their journey the group came close to being discovered.

"Wraith," Teyla hissed in warning.

The group quickly entered a side corridor as they heard several beings approaching. Xan signaled one of his replicators who turned his back to the corridor with wraith. A glowing energy field went up and covered the open corridor emanating from the replicator's back. The one way cloaking barrier was designed to blend in with the surrounding wall. It was slightly transparent on the side of the hiding strike team. A wraith commander and two drones came walking into sight. The commander came to a stop and peered towards what looked to him like a blank section of wall. Nobody among the strike team made a sound. The energy barrier had sound dampening properties but wouldn't completely block a loud noise.

Xan stood ready to pounce. Ronan raised his weapon and had it pointed directly at the wraith commander's face. After several tense moments the commander seemed to lose interest in whatever had caught his attention and turned and moved on.

"That was rather close," Rodney whispered two minutes after the wraith had left.

"Let's keep moving," Daniel suggested.

The strike team continued on their way.

"This place is enormous," Rodney half stated and half whined twenty minutes later.

"Do you know what is down that corridor?" Teyla asked Todd, indicating a branching corridor. "I feel something odd that way."

"I believe it is where new darts are being grown. This is what you need to perfect your cloning process," Todd explained while indicating several cloning pods built into a wall.

The group was passing through an empty cloning bay. Daniel used a portable scanner to catalogue the pertinent wraith systems and target what would need to be transported out. When he was done he sent the data back to the Star Skimmer.

"I have it. Let's move on," Daniel said.

Todd said to Sheppard a few minutes later, "Your female is perceptive to the ways of the wraith hive mind. She seems unusually strong."

"It's because she is pregnant," Daniel replied. "I take it the wraith have studied her kind?"

"Yes, after the experimentations that led to their breed got loose they were studied in detail. Now they are eradicated when discovered but they are rare," Todd answered. "It has been some time since one was studied."

Daniel and John both thought this information was interesting but for different reasons.

"Is the trait passed down to the children?" John asked.

"They were never allowed to live long enough after capture to find out," Todd admitted.

"There is a very good chance," Daniel added.

"The ability has made its presence known in my family every few generations but it isn't constant," Teyla interjected, having overheard part of their conversation.

"Here it is," Todd changed the subject as he started recognizing the power distribution systems needed for ZPMs in wraith technology.

The group sped up and only moments later entered a room where three glowing ZPMs were located.

"That almost seemed too easy," John mused.

The others looked at John incredulously.

"Now you've jinxed us," Rodney exclaimed.

As if on cue stunner fire began issuing from around the curve in the corridor. Xan and his team spread out in front of the group absorbing fire.

"The queen is here," Teyla said with strain.

Daniel and Todd both sensed something was going on with Teyla telepathically. Daniel wasn't sure how he knew it was telepathy because so far he hadn't shown he was capable of the trait in an overt sense. But he was sure. The stunner fire stopped suddenly.

"What happened?" Ronan asked in confusion.

"Teyla is fighting the queen mentally. Grab the ZPMs," Daniel ordered even as Todd shut down the systems drawing power from the energy modules. "She won't be able to hold off the queen's will for long."

The modules were withdrawn by Rodney and John. John kept throwing a sweating Teyla concerned glances but soon the Star Skimmer was hovering overhead. A pulse of shimmering golden energy shot through the surrounding bio-tissue of the wraith structure. Then the group was gone in a flash of transporter light.

"We got the cloning pods," Jeannie announced.

"I'm getting us the hell out of here. That stunner worked great," Sam added as she flew the Star Skimmer towards orbit.

The stunner was the golden energy which had washed over the wraith structure. The device was designed to disable localized regions of wraith bio-tech like a localized anesthetic. The stunner had disabled any jamming tech the wraith might have been utilizing against transport. Even as the Star Skimmer reached orbit they saw wraith hives exploding. Then the replicator ships began firing drones down on the wraith cloning outpost.

"Well that's a beautiful sight," Ronan admitted.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word beautiful in all the time I have known you," John told his friend.

"He just loves explosions," Teyla teased Ronan as she sat and recovered her breath. "Taking on a wraith queen telepathically is not an easy task."

"I'll bet," John replied. "You should lie down."

"You can use one of the vacant crew quarters," Daniel suggested. "I'll show you."

Daniel led the couple off of the Star Skimmer's bridge and to one of the rooms adjacent to the one he shared with Sam when they slept on the spacecraft.

"Thank you," Teyla told Daniel as she and her concerned lover entered the room.

As Daniel turned to walk back towards the bridge he heard, "Daniel, come here."

Daniel turned to his right and saw Sam standing in the doorway to their quarters.

"What are you doing up here?" Daniel queried as he stepped closer to Sam.

The blonde woman pulled Daniel into her arms and embraced him in a hug.

With her head against his shoulder she said, "I was worried about you down there on that mission. I know you can take care of yourself. But I still worry."

"I understand," Daniel assured. "I worry about you sometimes too when I'm not with you."

Sam drew back from the hug and guided Daniel to the bed until they were sitting on the side. She kicked off her shoes and then scooted back against the pillows. She held out her arms in a clear signal for her boyfriend to come closer. Dispensing of his shoes Daniel laid back into Sam's arms. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the moment.

"I love you **so** much, Daniel," Sam whispered.

"I love you too," Daniel replied. "You rock my world, my universe."

Sam quirked a smile down at her boyfriend.

"It's the moments like these that we get to enjoy, just the two of us, that really make life enjoyable," Sam mused.

"Indeed," Daniel said. "You know…even though Teal'c isn't here with us all of the indeeds we throw about make me think he is about."

"His last email was good. I think he and Ishta are really happy together," Sam stated.

"I think Ry'ac would be happier if Teal'c took a more active role in the government. But I think Teal'c prefers the liaison role between the Free Jaffa Nation and Earth rather than complete leadership," Daniel suggested.

"He deserves whatever happiness he can get after everything that went on since we first picked him up on Chulak," Sam said.

"So do we," Daniel asserted as he turned in Sam's embrace and stared intently into his lover's brilliant blue eyes.

"Indeed," Sam said with a grin before pressing her lips to her boyfriend's.

No more words were exchanged as Daniel and Sam began making love which took up the remainder of their time on the trip back to Atlantis.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

January 18th 2008…

Sam and Daniel approached the transporter near their quarters and spotted Technician Sharon Taylor approaching the same location.

"Colonel, Doctor," Sharon greeted.

"Sharon, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"The control room," Sharon answered.

"That is where we are going as well. We can share," Daniel offered.

The trio waited for another pair of people to exit the transporter before they entered. Just after the doors had closed and Daniel was bringing up the control display to enter the destination an alarm began blaring in Atlantis. The sound of doors beginning to slam shut could be heard from within the transporter booth.

"That is the quarantine alarm," Sharon stated.

"Rodney, this is Sam. Report," Sam ordered into her communicator, dialing up a multi-channel communication between Rodney, John, and Dr. Keller.

"I would love to report but I am afraid that I am stuck in the botany lab away from a computer," Rodney stated. "I have limited access to Atlantis' systems through my communicator."

"I am sitting at a computer," John reported. "Teyla and I are in your lab, Rodney."

"I am going to have to walk you through figuring out the cause for the lockdown. This could take a while," Rodney cautioned.

"Jennifer and I will cut off this channel then until you have figured something out. Jennifer, if this is an epidemic then you should be prepared to receive patients," Sam advised.

"Understood," Jennifer answered. "Jeannie is here with me. We will be ready."

Sam ended the communication.

"Maybe we can pry the doors open," Sharon suggested.

"Transporter doors are a lot lighter than the other doors on Atlantis," Sam pointed out, knowing her logic should cover up any use of her boyfriend's greater strength.

Daniel nodded and went over to the door. He slowly pried the door open, grunting as if he was expending a great effort mostly for show. The magnetic control on the door should have kept it shut but he overpowered it. The trio stepped out into the hallway and found the doors between each different branching hallway sealed.

"Sam, according to the computer it is a category five quarantine," Rodney's voice came out of Sam's communicator to report.

"I have never heard of a disease that would spread that rapidly," Sam replied.

"I know. The system is fluctuating taking subsystems like long range communications on and offline. Something is screwed up. John and I are going to have to sift through it. It would be a lot easier if I was at a computer myself," Rodney said in frustration.

While Sam was talking Daniel was communicating with the Star Skimmer through his neural link with the ship.

"The shield has been raised and a dampening field to suppress transporters is active," Daniel reported. "It looks like we might have to do this the old fashioned way."

Daniel's sword flowed into his hand and solidified. He walked to the nearest door and brought the weapon clean through the Ancient alloy with a screeching slice. It took several more swipes to make a hole large enough to fit through. They weren't going to be prying open these doors as easily as the doors for the transporter. The corridor doors were meant to keep people isolated under quarantine conditions.

"Rodney, we are heading your way. It will take us a while. We have to cut through each door one by one," Sam advised.

"Acknowledged," John and I will keep working.

"Umm…this may be a stupid question but aren't you two perfectly qualified to see what the problem is?" Sharon queried.

"We probably could. But if I'm reading between the lines of Rodney's report correctly then this might just be related to the tweaking he has been doing of Atlantis' security protocols," Sam explained.

"Of course Rodney McKay could never admit that he screwed up outright," Daniel muttered.

"Therefore Rodney will be the best person to know how to undo the changes he made," Sam said.

"We have a problem here," Rodney's voice came back over the communicator at that moment. "John said the self-destruct just went active before his connection to Atlantis' network shut down. When the city detected you breaching doors it must have set the city to explode."

"How long," Sam prompted.

"Forty-seven minutes," Rodney answered.

"I can override the self-destruct. We are near a terminal able to do that. But you will have to fix the screwed up system, Rodney," Daniel replied.

"Oh good…we aren't going to die," Rodney said with a sigh of relief.

"Not today," Daniel assured. After the communications were turned off again Daniel really began to work up a sweat. "Damn, hacking through doors isn't easy. Hopefully you ladies won't mind if I get a little more comfortable."

Daniel removed his shirt showing off all the muscle his sparring and workouts had earned him over the years.

"No complaints from this girl, handsome," Sam said.

"Yum…I mean…I don't mind," Sharon stuttered glancing nervously at Sam.

"Your reaction doesn't bother me, Sharon. A yum is appropriate," Sam assured with a grin. As her boyfriend continued to cut through doors Sam decided to distract him from the task with conversation. "I forgot to tell you…Rodney was planning on proposing to Katie."

"What?!" Daniel asked in surprise as he turned and looked shocked at his girlfriend. "Rodney is nowhere near ready for marriage."

"No kidding. Jeannie showed me a picture of the ring he had picked out. It was an eighth of a carat," Sam said.

Sharon snorted with disbelief at that revelation.

"He is so clueless," Sharon said.

"I assume Jeannie set him straight?" Daniel queried.

"Boy did she set him straight. Jeannie proceeded to list the reasons he wasn't ready for marriage and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to let Katie off easy," Sam explained.

Sam and Daniel both dropped into silence at the same time and stared off into the distance, a fact that wasn't lost on Sharon.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Wow," Daniel added.

"What?" Sharon asked.

Daniel and Sam exchanged a look and Sam said, "It's nothing. Something the sensors of one of our orbiting vessels was reading surprised us."

By this point the extra ships Atlantis command had access to were a well known "secret" that the expedition members were aware of. It was a secret in that everyone on the city-ship knew but not many other beings in Pegasus or Milky Way knew.

"What could have been so startling?" Sharon asked worriedly.

Picking up on the worried tone of the Technician's voice and realizing she thought some new danger was being detected Daniel tried to reassure her.

"We are monitoring the health status of everyone in the city passively through the sensors. There are actually several couples having sex while trapped together right now. Two of the people who we thought were completely straight just proved us otherwise," Daniel explained.

"Oh," Sharon said in surprise.

"And that is all we will say on that matter because it is their prerogative if they want to explore," Sam added.

The two people in question who were exploring their sexuality were Jennifer Keller and Jeannie McKay. Sam knew for a fact that Jeannie liked men too so the younger McKay was evidently bisexual. Sam was surprised about this new facet of her friend but wouldn't let it affect her too much. The trio came across a terminal at that point and Daniel began shutting down the self-destruct.

While they waited Sam asked Sharon, "So Sharon, any men you are interested in on base?"

"There are quite a few prime choices to pick from," Sharon admitted.

"You do have a point," Sam agreed with a grin. Daniel raised one eyebrow as he glanced at his girlfriend. "What…I can look," Sam said with a teasing grin. "You are allowed to look too."

"I have no need because I have the perfect woman as a girlfriend already," Daniel said with a completely straight face. "Though, I appreciate the permission."

"I hope he is as good with his tongue where it counts as he is at forming eloquent words," Sharon whispered to Sam.

"Better," Sam assured in an equally quiet tone.

"Yum," Sharon said.

"Alright. That problem is taken care of. Let's continue moving," Daniel suggested as he moved away from the terminal.

"Man, a Tollan phase shifting device would really come in handy right about now," Sam mused.

"Definitely," Daniel agreed.

"I read about them," Sharon said. "I heard the Tollan were wicked badass in the Milky Way during the years the Goa'uld were active."

"Up until their destruction," Sam said with a slightly pained tone.

Sharon couldn't pick up on Sam's feelings on the Tollan because the technician didn't know the astrophysicist very well but Daniel certainly could.

"I was just starting at the SGC as a night Technician during the early days of the Ori war," Sharon explained. "I have never said this to either of you but your reputation around the SGC was legendary."

"Oh…do tell?" Sam said, her tone turning from pained to bemused at the change of topic.

"Just about everyone at the SGC was drooling over you two. Some of the guys were even drooling over you Dr. Jackson. And a lot of women were hot for you, Colonel," Sharon announced. "With how often you came back from the dead everyone thought you were like an immortal from that show Highlander, Dr. Jackson."

Sam snorted and teased, "He does have the sword."

"And he uses it very well," Sharon complimented admiringly.

"And you, Colonel…everyone thought you could MacGyver your way through any situation," Sharon said. "All you needed was a Ha'tak and you blew up a damn star!"

"Blowing up that star was a little harder than you make it sound," Sam mused.

"I know. But you two still did things no human has done before," Sharon explained. "And if anything your legend has grown since your SGC days. Now that you are together it's like you are the ultimate power couple. It would be like if Superman and Wonder Woman got together."

"I have never been compared to Superman before," Daniel said with a roguish grin.

"I think out of any fictional character you could be compared to it would be Indiana Jones," Sam suggested.

"Indiana Jones can eat his heart out. I have gotten my girl," Daniel declared.

"Does he have a whip?" Sharon asked just as Daniel cut through the last door holding Rodney in.

"It's about time you guys got here," Rodney said with a huff.

"Be nice Rodney or I will go liberate Jeannie next," Daniel threatened.

"Alright, alright," Rodney relented. "Let's see what havoc has been wrought with the city's systems," He said while sitting down at the lab's terminal and beginning to look through the city's network.

Rodney had been cut off from the portion of the lab which held the computer terminal until Daniel had freed him.

"Yes, let's see," Sam agreed as she and Daniel sat on either side of Rodney.

"What…you are not going to watch me are you?" Rodney asked.

"Of course we are," Daniel assured.

"Three pairs of eyes are better than one," Sam suggested.

Rodney squirmed. He didn't want it to be known that any system changes he had made might have caused the lockdown. If nobody was watching he could cover it up.

"It could take a while," Rodney suggested.

"You had best get to it then, Rodney. We aren't going anywhere," Sam urged.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Well you are in the clear, Rodney," Daniel said as doors all over the city opened up.

"So it wasn't him screwing with the city's systems then?" Sharon queried.

"No. It seems Atlantis' systems weren't shielded against some unusual storms in the ionosphere. We can shield the city's controls now that we know about these problems. The city's energy shield has temporarily been brought up until the physical shielding can be implemented," Sam explained.

Rodney let loose a sigh of relief.

"If you had been responsible I was going to have Jeannie check all your work," Sam informed Rodney.

"As if she would be capable," Rodney said dismissively.

"I will tell her you said that," Sam assured.

"You are joking, right?" Rodney said with a less self assured tone as everyone began leaving the lab. "Right?"

Sam gave Rodney a smirk but didn't respond verbally.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

January 25th 2008…

Six wine glasses clinked together before being drawn back to six sets of lips.

"To another fine year of training," Flora stated.

"Here here," Rodney said.

"The medical supplies you have given us over the past several years have made an immeasurable difference to our people," Flora said.

"Not to mention your warning last harvest that the wraith were nearby," Flora's sister Mardola added.

"Well we have much more to offer your people," Sam suggested.

"Such as?" Flora prompted.

Daniel used a palm size holographic projector to project images into the air in front of the group.

"Indoor plumbing to transport waste away from where you live and deal with it sanitarily, electricity and appliances, even greater medical care for those of your people who visit one of our outposts, and most importantly aid in fighting the wraith should they ever come here," Daniel explained.

"And what would you ask of us in return? Surely our people do not possess anything which could equal what you are offering," Mardola said.

"You would be surprised. Give us a chance to look around and I think you will find your planet has more to offer than you realize," Sam said.

John and Rodney were staring at the leading couple of Atlantis with extreme curiosity now. The truth was that Daniel and Sam had found reference in the database to that planet being involved in weapons research. The references hadn't been very specific but the tidbits that had been revealed were enough to pique the interest of the couple.

"Of course. Perhaps while you are doing this John and Rodney would be so kind as to escort our younger sister on a journey. It's no more than a day's walk. She has been chosen to be the next queen and needs to make this pilgrimage to the ruins. But we do not want her to go alone. It will be expected from our people that she go alone. But Harmony shouldn't go alone," Flora explained.

"They would be happy to," Sam agreed.

"Yes, we would," Rodney agreed, thinking Harmony would be another attractive princess.

"We will go get her then," Flora said before she and her sister left the room.

"Rodney, are you sure you are ready to jump back into things so soon after Katie?" Daniel asked with one raised eyebrow.

Rodney and Katie Brown's relationship had just ended somewhat amicably.

"It won't be a problem," Rodney assured. "Besides this wouldn't be a relationship. Perhaps just a fling."

Just then Mardola, Flora, and Harmony returned. Harmony was a rather young looking fourteen.

"Have fun on your journey gentlemen," Sam said with amusement dancing across her face, carefully masked of course.

"Thanks," John replied, his tone not sounding grateful in the least.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 1/13/2019


	8. Chapter 8

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 8**

"Excuse us, Flora," Sam said as she and Daniel stood up from the table. "We need to speak with John. He is trying to contact us on our communicators."

"Of course," Flora said. "I need a break anyway. Please send for me when you are ready to resume searching for whatever it is you are looking for."

Sam and Daniel stepped into an empty hallway and Sam drew her communicator.

"What's up, John?" Sam inquired.

"We heard some kind of awful racket out here a moment ago. Harmony says it is the beast. She says it won't harm her because she is the queen. It doesn't sound too friendly. Creatures named the beast rarely ever are," John said.

"The Star Skimmer is in orbit. If you run into any trouble let us know and we will transport you out of there," Sam directed.

"Would you mind transporting down some more provisions? Rodney is complaining of hunger non-stop," John said.

Sam and Daniel shared an amused look between them even as Daniel concentrated and caused provisions to transport down to the location of Rodney and John's communicators.

"That should tide him over," Daniel assured.

"Thanks. Now I won't have to hear his bitching. He and Harmony are bickering constantly," John grumbled.

"How are things with the future queen?" Sam questioned.

"She puts up a good act acting innocent. But no kid is that good behaving. I am letting Rodney think I don't see through it just to drive him a bit mad," John explained.

"You are too mean to him sometimes, John," Sam replied amusedly.

"He can handle it," Daniel suggested with a grin.

"Alright, John. Please keep us updated," Sam instructed.

"Will do," John assured. "Sheppard out."

"Those two are going to be the death of me with the way they go at each other," Sam said with a sigh.

Turning to face his girlfriend Daniel put his hands on her hips and said, "I certainly hope not. I wish to spend a great many years with you."

After placing her arms around Daniel's neck Sam said, "Is that so, Dr. Jackson."

After bringing his mouth until his lips were a finger width away from hers Daniel replied, "Indeed." Daniel pressed his lips to Sam's and a snort escaped from her. She had to break the kiss because she was laughing too much. "Is my kissing that bad?" Daniel said with a pout.

Sam managed contain her laughter enough to say, "I can't believe you just did that. You impersonated Teal'c right before you were about to kiss me. And don't say indeed!"

Daniel closed his mouth and Sam returned to laughing. This was how Flora found the couple.

With an amused tone to her voice Flora said, "Excuse me Daniel, Sam, but dinner is ready."

Sam pulled herself together but still had a smile on her lips as she took Daniel's hand and followed Flora.

"Could my sister's journey be going so well as to amuse you that much?" Flora questioned as she took a seat at a table and servants began bringing in food.

"It wasn't that," Sam said. "Daniel and I have a bit of a running joke. We have a friend Teal'c whose most common response to any situation is saying _indeed_."

"Teal'c manages to put so many emotional inflections into a single word that it has always amazed those who know him," Daniel added.

"Daniel and I try to slip in an indeed wherever possible," Sam explained. "Daniel just slipped one in right before he kissed me."

"I see," A grinning Flora said. "You too seem very happy together. How long have you been together?"

"We have been a couple coming up on four months now," Daniel answered.

"But Daniel and I have been working together for over ten years now," Sam added. "What about you? Is there someone special in your life?"

With a wistful smile after swallowing the bite of her food she had been chewing Flora answered, "I am afraid not. Being a princess doesn't lend itself to courting easily. My sisters and I never knew if our suitors were after us for who we are or who we could become. To be honest it is a relief that I wasn't chosen to be the future queen."

"I can understand that," Sam said.

"Does Mardola feel the same way?" Daniel queried.

"To be honest I don't know. My sister has always been into the affairs of the upper society. She thrives on the attention. She is attending a formal gathering tonight which is why she isn't here right now," Flora explained.

Sam wasn't sure why her boyfriend had asked that particular question but she could make an educated guess. Mardola seemed nice enough but SG-1 had run across too many beings that weren't what they seemed over the years for two of its members to be fooled by a woman of Mardola's age.

"Your sister, Rodney, and John are making good time towards the ruins. The only stumbling block they have hit has been hearing the sounds this beast makes," Sam explained, changing the subject so that the probing nature of their questions weren't revealed to Flora.

"We can track their progress," Daniel added as he used a portable holographic projector the size of a quarter which he drew from his pocket and set on the table to project a holographic map of the forest between the castle and the ruins. Three dots close by each other appeared partway to the ruins. "Can you tell us more about this beast?"

"Your technology is truly amazing," Flora said with an impressed tone. "The beast has plagued our people for as long as our stories go back. Nobody except those of royal blood who are destined to be queen have ever laid eyes on the beast and lived to tell about it. Those queens to be who have spotted the beast do not talk about it. A journey through the forest anywhere close to the ruins is never undertaken lightly."

"Interesting. We way be able to kill this beast for you if you wish without putting anyone at risk," Sam suggested, thinking of using the Star Skimmer to track this beast.

Flora's eyes noticeably widened as a look of shock appeared on her features.

"If you could do that my people would be even more indebted to you. It would be nice for future queens to be able to make the journey to the ruins without threat of harm by the beast. For though legend tells us the beast will not harm prospective queens being alone in the forest with a beast that kills everyone else doesn't instill a lot of confidence for making a journey alone," Flora replied.

"Understandable," Daniel commented.

The dinner conversation was pleasant from there.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

After retiring to their room for the evening Sam and Daniel were immediately contacted by John.

"You are sure it was the genii?" Sam said after John had informed her and Daniel that John, Rodney, and Harmony had been attacked by a small group of genii with a stated purpose of obtaining Harmony.

"Pretty damn sure but they didn't respond when Rodney identified us as allies of Ladon. That they didn't acknowledge their own leader makes me think these were a rogue group of genii," John explained. "I took them out easily enough. But there are probably more of them lurking around."

"Can you safely continue to the ruins?" Sam queried John.

"We probably could. Harmony seems pretty eager to get there," John admitted. "Adamant is more like it actually."

"If those ruins are what we think they are then it would most certainly be worth seeing them," Sam hinted.

"There is a reason you two are here other than to just make nice with the natives. This valuable trading commodity you and Daniel hinted at earlier…you think it's at the ruins?" John asked.

"It could be. We are exploring all options," Sam admitted. "There are hints of technology at the site of the ruins but there is impressive shielding against scans. We think this beast might be a security system against unwanted visitors. From what we have learned it won't attack a prospective queen. Hopefully you can escort her in. Transporting in likely wouldn't warrant a nice response out of the beast. If things get ugly we can transport you out. I will ask again. Can you continue to the ruins safely?"

"We are wearing the new body armor you guys came up with. And Rodney and I each have our bunker shields in our packs," John said. "I think we can make it. We will hit the panic button if things get too bad."

"Stay safe," Sam said.

"Will do," John replied before he ended the communication.

The new armor was a flexible nano-weave fabric that could stop both bullet-like projectile weaponry and absorb energy weapon blasts within reason. A hood expanded from the collar of the armor which could seal the wearer into an airtight environment and which would protect against shots to the head. The hood also tied into the life signs detector on the armor's belt allowing the armor's wearer a whole new level of situational awareness when surrounded by enemies. Sam and Daniel were also working on making the armor with a self-camouflaging feature but that could take some time to perfect. The bunker shield generators were shaped like half of a basketball approximately the same size. The bunker generated a shield approximately 2.5 meters (a little over eight feet) in diameter shaped like a half sphere. The duration this shield could last depended upon the power of the incoming fire, the time between impacts, and several other factors but generally the bunker shield was pretty impressive.

The body armor and bunker shields had been issued to all off world teams. Indeed, Sam and Daniel wore the armor beneath their clothing even then.

"Well this complicates things," Sam said as she sat on the bed and scooted into Daniel's arms.

Daniel was sitting against the bed's headboard.

"It will work out. The Star Skimmer is tracking their every move. We can rain heaven and hell down on anybody who attacks them if they give us the word," Daniel assured.

"I know. But it makes it better when you say it," Sam admitted. "I say when we see Mardola next we stick a sensor tag on her and have a probe follow her monitoring her every interaction. The Star Skimmer's computer can filter out anything we don't find interesting."

"A prudent idea," Daniel agreed.

A sensor tag was a quantum resonating energy matrix that could be applied like a spotter painted a target for fighter jets back on Earth. The sensors could track anybody with a sensor tag within the radius of an average solar system.

"The need for secrecy can sometimes be so exhausting," Sam admitted.

"But having weapons the wraith and their spies can't easily find out about is worth it," Daniel pointed out.

"Agreed," Sam said. "Well then I guess there is nothing for it. I will just have to partake in an activity that restores my energy," She declared before turning in Daniel's embrace and reaching up with one hand pulling his mouth down to hers.

The couple didn't need any further words as they let their passion overtake them.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Well that settles it…there is a subterranean structure far below this city," Sam said.

"Yes, we just can't penetrate the shielding like that which is also around the ruins," Daniel mused.

"So there _is_ something hidden of value below us," Flora said.

"Yes, we can even tell its outer shape," Sam confirmed as the hologram above the table showed the city and the structure beneath it.

"Do you have any records from Atlantis of what might be down there?" Flora queried.

"Just hints," Daniel answered. "The hints suggest there is a weapons research outpost buried beneath us."

"Do you know how to get down there?" Flora asked.

"It is our hope that when our friends reach the ruins they will deactivate the security precautions protecting the research from outsiders. You are likely descended from the original researchers. So whatever protection you have against these security precautions might get you through. If that doesn't work we can pursue other avenues that are best left as secondary plans," Sam explained.

"I see," Flora said.

The trio was sharing breakfast as they spoke.

"Will Mardola be joining us?" Daniel asked.

"I am afraid not. After the late night she had with the spirits she no doubt consumed she will probably sleep most of the morning away," Flora explained. "Can you tell what is happening with my sister and your friends?"

"We can't see exactly what is happening. But we can see where they are and how many people are near them," Sam explained as the hologram shifted to show Rodney, John, and Harmony were at the ruins.

A group of life signs were approaching from the trio's rear and two life signs stood in front of them.

"Why are there others nearby?" Flora asked in alarm.

"That would be the genii party hunting them," Daniel said calmly. At Flora's alarmed look he added, "Your sister is perfectly safe. John and Rodney are quite capable of dealing with this threat."

A moment later glowing lights streaked between the trio and the two men standing in front of them. After this happened the two men at the ruins possessed dimmed life signs.

"That would be two of the genii being stunned," Sam informed Flora. Some of the real time data was being taken from the orbiting Star Skimmer. "John, what is going on there?" Sam said while activating her communicator so Flora could hear.

"We just took out the two genii guarding the ruins which are definitely Ancient in origin," John explained.

"The ruins are even more beautiful than I imagined they would be," Harmony said as she walked up to a pedestal and placed her palm on the surface while clutching the pendant her mother had given to her. "Something is wrong. This isn't working. My mother told me this pendant is supposed to glow. It's the pendant of Lairos."

"And your pendant is Ancient. These genii idiots were messing around with the control crystals," Rodney explained.

"The security system must be controlled elsewhere or at least the primary directive otherwise this beast would have attacked you despite the pendant," Daniel mused.

"Rodney, those control crystals don't look unfixable," Sam said as she and Daniel examined the holographic projection of the ruins taken from the sensor data Rodney's hand scanner was providing of the open control console next to him. "Whatever they did must have disabled the dampening field around that console only."

"Yes, we should be able to put this back together in a few minutes," Daniel agreed.

"Alright, in the meantime I am going to put up my bunker shield," John declared.

"We read about a reference to this place two years ago," Rodney said in sudden realization as he worked. "This place is a testing ground for new weaponry. One of the weapons being developed to combat the wraith were mini-drones."

"That would explain the puncture wounds in the genii," John put forth.

"If that is the case then the structure we have detected beneath the city is likely a production facility along with labs," Sam suggested.

Just then the radio of one of the two unconscious genii crackled with the voice of their commander. The genii were still out cold.

"That ruin spire is too tall to fit inside my bunker shield," John announced. "Harmony, get inside this shield."

"I need to be outside to use my pendant," Harmony objected.

"I will have to use the pendant then to take control of the mini drones temporarily," John said.

"No, you can't," Harmony shouted in alarm.

"John, you don't have time to argue. They are almost upon you," Sam warned.

A second later John stunned Harmony, grabbed her pendant, and stuck her inside the bunker shield.

"She is going to be so pissed off at you when she wakes up," Rodney informed John.

"I know," John agreed. "But there is no help for it. I would rather have her screaming at me later than screaming at me in the middle of a fire fight. The stunner was set on its lowest setting."

The stunner John had used was of Ancient design and not wraith design. The Ancient designed stunners had variable power settings. A minute later the life signs detector signaled the enemy forces were in weapons range. John opened up with his P90 into the tree line with a short burst to warn the enemy off.

"Surrender," The genii leader shouted. "You have limited ammunition and are outnumbered. Give us the girl and we will let you go free."

"I am just not buying that," John said.

"John, we have the crystals fixed," Rodney whispered.

John had positioned the bunker shield between the enemy combatants and the ruin control console. So Rodney had continued to work despite the danger. His hood was up over his head though. So was John's. John rushed over to the console while Rodney opened up with his P90 at the enemy. Enemy fire impacted against the bunker shield and some on the edge of the ruins but it was too late. John placed his hand on the control console holding Harmony's pendant and the console responded. He took command of the beast and summoned it to the ruins.

Dozens upon dozens of mini-drones descended upon the genii. Using pure kinetic force and none of the explosive power they were capable of the mini-drones ripped several genii apart including their leader. The rest fled the field of battle at a terrified run. Harmony woke up as Rodney stood nearby firing at the enemy and turned to see them fleeing. Rodney deactivated the bunker shield remotely using his hand scanner.

"That was incredibly brave," Harmony said. "You are so much braver than the usurper," She told Rodney as she snatched her pendant back from John and put her hand on the control console, taking control.

"We will see you when you guys get back," Sam said amusedly over the communication.

"I think your sister has developed a crush, an infatuation, with Rodney," Daniel informed Flora.

"Harmony has good taste. He seems a bit trying on the patience at times but he is intelligent and quite handsome in an unconventional sort of way," Flora admitted. "Now, should we discuss the arrangements for the use of this resource you have found?"

"Yes, especially since whatever John and Harmony just did enabled our sensors to access the subterranean structure. It must have deactivated a sensor dispersion security feature. You have impressive drone manufacturing facilities among other things," Daniel explained as the holographic projector revealed what he was talking about.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

It turned out that Mardola had been colluding with the rogue genii faction to kill her sister. She was arrested and Rodney's presence proved invaluable but not because of his technical expertise. Harmony's infatuation with Rodney allowed the Expedition to negotiate a good deal. Atlantis would now have another source of drone manufacturing including mini-drones in addition to Janus Station and the Asuran replicator home world. Harmony's people gained the protection of Atlantis in defense against the wraith.

What did Rodney get out of it? He received a place to go to if he ever needed a place to hide out.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

February 1st 2008…

"John," Sam called to get John's attention as she approached John's quarters with her boyfriend beside her. The couple walked towards Sheppard's room as Larrin, John, and Teyla turned their attention to Sam and Daniel. "John, I don't know how else to say this. You might want to sit down," Sam began.

John stepped back and sat on his bed.

"Go ahead," John prompted with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Who died?"

"Your father suffered a heart attack last night and passed away," Daniel answered so that his girlfriend didn't have to.

John's expression was definitely troubled. Larrin and Teyla each took up one of his hands and were silent.

Sam gestured that she and Daniel were leaving to Teyla and the Athosian woman nodded her agreement. Daniel and Sam slipped from the room.

"He wasn't close with his family but that still has to hurt," Daniel said. "I once asked him about his family. He left home at a young age because his father had his entire life planned out and John didn't agree with that."

"Who would," Sam said rhetorically. Daniel suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I just had a thought. Jack has the Enterprise in orbit around Earth. I have been reading up on Asgard medical technology. The healing bed built into the Enterprise can revive a human even after being dead for several hours. Patrick Sheppard died only a few hours ago," Daniel pointed out.

"Let's go," Sam suggested as she took off towards the gate room at a brisk pace.

Daniel and Sam reached the gate room and found the gate already dialed to Earth. Sam had called ahead with her communicator. The couple stepped through to Midway and felt the intense scanners sweep over them. Then they were stepping through to Earth.

"Jack," Daniel said into his communicator while Sam explained to Landry what they were on Earth for in brief terms.

"What's up, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"We would like to borrow the Enterprise to revive Sheppard's father. Sam and I are in the SGC gate room," Daniel explained.

A moment later the couple disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on the bridge of Jack's ship.

"You can do that?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes, we can," Daniel answered. "The Asgard had the technology to do some pretty amazing things."

"We should really get to work releasing these healing beds to the public," Jack suggested even as Daniel located Patrick Sheppard's body with the Enterprise's sensors and beamed it into a healing bed.

"We have people working on it. We are constructing an assembly facility for healing beds. It should be done in another month. Then we will start mass production," Sam explained as she targeted the sensors on some other new arrivals back on Earth.

John, Larrin, Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Why are we here?" John asked first.

"Your father is currently in a healing bed on this ship. Give it another twelve minutes and the healing cycle should be complete," Daniel explained.

"We can bring him back?" John asked in surprise.

"He was only dead for a couple of hours. We are learning the Asgard and Ancients had some pretty impressive technology. The healing beds on these ships are a hybridized version of Asgardian and Ancient," Daniel answered.

"My dad was pretty well known. I am sure his death was reported by now," John pointed out.

"Plans are moving forward on Earth for disclosure," Sam announced. "With the major threats in the Milky Way taken out of the equation the administration feels safe in disclosing the Stargate's existence to the public."

"Permission has been given to reveal your father's survival to your immediate family provided they sign the non-disclosure agreements," Daniel added.

Just then a much alive and healthy looking Patrick Sheppard was transported onto the bridge.

"John," Patrick said questioningly as his gaze immediately locked onto his son.

"Dad," John greeted. "I am glad you are ok."

John didn't immediately rush forward into hugging his dad. The falling out between them was still painful to John.

"What is going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my chest," Patrick explained. "I feel so much better now."

"You look better. You look fifty," John suggested.

"That is because he is now around fifty. The healing technology can also heal the effects of aging to a limited extent without cloning being required," Daniel explained.

"Who are you people?" Patrick asked.

"Dad, I am a member of a team of explorers who currently lives in a neighboring galaxy," John explained as one wall of the bridge took on the image of the view out of that side of the cube facing Earth. "We have some really advanced technology which we just used to bring you back to life."

Patrick was obviously stunned.

"Alright, that shock aside," Patrick said a few moments later. "I am glad to see you, John."

"You are?" John asked.

"Yes, I am sorry the way things have been between us. I have tried to hire private investigators to find you the last few years. I want you back in my life. Now I know why they couldn't find you," Patrick admitted. "I shouldn't have tried to control your life. I am sorry for that."

"Alright, I am willing to forgive but I won't forget," John said.

"Fair enough," Patrick agreed.

"These are my friends, dad." John introduced everyone present and finished with, "And this is Teyla and Larrin. They are my girlfriends."

Patrick's eyebrows rose sharply at this revelation before focusing on the fact that Teyla was heavily pregnant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you. But you two especially," Patrick said to Teyla and Larrin as he shook hands. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we need to go to your wake," John said.

"But what about my appearance? I may be younger but I will certainly be recognized," Patrick pointed out.

"We can fix that," Daniel said as what looked like a watch was transported into his hand thanks to a command from his neural link with the ship. The Enterprise's systems had just synthesized the holographic projector. "This holographic projector will overlay the appearance of another person over your head and will slightly alter your body makeup to fool anybody who might recognize your body."

"This advanced technology is going to take some getting used to," Patrick admitted.

"Do you still want us to come, John?" Rodney asked.

"Sure, guys," John replied. "You can see where I grew up."

"We have a prior engagement. Now that your dad is alive we will leave you to it," Sam said.

"Thank you guys so much," John replied as he went up and hugged first Sam and then Daniel, an unusual display of emotion on his features.

"Yes, thank you," Patrick added as he shook their hands profusely.

Daniel sent the group off to Patrick's wake which had been hastily thrown together in the intervening hours of the morning. As soon as the group had departed Sam and Daniel transported down to the empty parking lot of a familiar haunt of SG-1. They walked towards the entrance and spotted their friends waiting. Arrayed outside O'Malleys was Teal'c with Ishta, Vala holding hands with Cameron Mitchell, and Jack O'Neill holding hands with a familiar woman. Laira of Edora looked extremely happy holding Jack's hand.

"It's about time you two showed up," Jack teased.

"You know us, Jack. We always have to make a fashionably late entrance," Daniel said as he exchanged forearm grips with the man while Sam was hugging a warmly smiling Teal'c.

Greetings were exchanged all around.

"Tell us again how you managed to get us permission to reenter this place after we had that fight here?" Sam said to Jack.

"I will not reveal my ways," Jack replied as the group entered the establishment that served some of the best steaks in Colorado Springs.

In truth Jack had pulled a favor with the President. Hayes was a big fan of SG-1 after reading their reports and had been only too happy to call up the owners of O'Malleys. The group was soon seated at several tables pulled together and had placed their orders. Conversation flowed freely among the group of friends. Jack revealed that he had a second child through Laira, a daughter. Laira had already had a son. Jack had been in contact with Laira ever since he had left Edora that first time. When he had obtained the Enterprise he started dating her. Two weeks ago Laira along with their daughter Susan had moved in with Jack. Laira's son was already grown and had started a family of his own on Edora.

Partway through the lunch Sam received a text on her communicator and when she read it she swore.

"What's up, Sam?" Jack asked as the conversation stopped.

"Sheppard just sent word that a replicator created by a black ops research project funded by Devlin Medical Technologies has been running around Earth for the past several weeks," Sam announced.

"When will these ass hats learn," Cam said rhetorically.

"I am assuming you can't just use ARG technology like you used to defeat the replicators the first time?" Vala queried.

"Shielded against ARG tech," Sam answered.

Daniel laid a holographic projector on the table and linked it with his communicator.

"Um, Daniel. I hope you aren't about to call up a holo-communique in public," Jack said warningly.

"Relax, we upgraded our communicators. The holo tech he is using is invisible to anyone that isn't inside of an energy field our communicators are projecting which we can set the radius of," Sam explained.

"What can I do for you, Daniel?" Jewel asked as her image appeared floating above the table.

"We have a rogue replicator created by some idiots back on Earth here. Can you dispatch some help for our team? I would prefer no more lives were lost," Daniel requested.

"Centurion Xan and his team are at your disposal," Jewel replied. "How do you want to get them there?"

"Use the op gate set up on my ship," Daniel answered. "Colonel Sheppard will be in charge of the op."

The Star Skimmer had made it to Earth since Sam and Daniel had come through the SGC gate.

"Understood," Jewel said before ending the communication.

"Op gate?" Teal'c asked with one raised eyebrow.

"An op gate is a smaller version of a stargate located in our orbiting ship. By decreasing the radius of the gate the power required for an intergalactic wormhole is lessened. Op gates are big enough for one person coming through vertically. The gate is located horizontally relative to the floor of the deck and an inertial dampening field makes sure the landing is gentle," Sam explained. "They are useful for special personnel deployments. Using an op gate is a lot easier than using a wormhole drive on an Atlantian battleship," Sam explained as she finished texting an update of the aid being sent to Sheppard.

"You two have changed," Vala observed.

"And if what we have heard from Jack is true most of the change has been on Daniel's part," Cam pointed out.

There was an unasked question in Cam's tone.

Daniel looked around the table at his friends. Jack and Teal'c had been near constant companions for over a decade. Cam and Vala had also proven themselves valuable friends. Ishta and Laira were less known but if Teal'c and Jack trusted the two women that was good enough for Daniel.

"You have been my friends for too long to give you the standard line. This stays between us," Daniel said.

Nods were given all around the table and Jack said, "We will keep your secrets, Daniel."

"Shortly before Sam was set to go to Atlantis I was incapacitated in my lab from terrible pains. It was so bad I passed out. When I woke something was different." As he spoke Daniel swept his hand around the table and all of the silverware levitated a few inches from the surface of the table. When the silverware returned to the table Daniel gestured at his fork and caused it to change shape into a candle which he then lit. He turned it back. "I can do more now. But I could not do as much back then. My powers grew over time."

Daniel had made an effort to project a field which would keep others around their little group from noticing the display.

"Most noticeable was that his knowledge of Ancient science has been beyond human," Sam added. "I don't know if we could have gotten out of this situation so well if it wasn't for the advances Daniel has made."

"I suspected it was something like this," Jack said as he nodded at the confirmation. "You are going Ancient. What have the scans shown?"

Jack knew his friends well enough to know they would be studying the issue.

"My body is filled with vacuum energy like that contained within ZPMs and a power even more dense in terms of energy which the Ancient and Asgard databases can't identify," Daniel answered. "As near as we can tell this second type of energy is extra-universal in nature."

"It is from another reality in origin," Teal'c clarified, earning a nod from his friends.

A person cannot hang around Samantha Carter and go through what SG-1 went through without their understanding of the multiverse increasing.

"Is it harmful to you?" Vala asked. "Those two energies in your body can't be fun."

"That is why he was periodically wracked with intense periods of pain. When he exerts himself too much he can sometimes be hit with another incident of pain. That was why we stopped the hits on the replicator ships during the war. Daniel was hit with a pain episode in the middle of an attack," Sam explained.

"I don't think this process of change I am undergoing will kill me. I have the feeling I will end up better for it but it may not be an easy journey," Daniel admitted.

"Hmmm…some of those Ancient feelings maybe," Jack mused. "You had some of those in situations where you encountered something you had previously encountered as an Ascended."

"We think so too," Sam replied.

"If there is anything you guys need just let us know. We are here for you, Daniel," Cam offered.

This was greeted by nods of ascent from the other members of SG-1.

"Your friendship means a lot to me," Daniel said.

"To us," Sam added as she took her boyfriend's hands. "You all know I have never been one for the traditional male-female role."

Jack snorted and said, "I seem to recall getting that impression during our first meeting. You said something about your reproductive organs being on the inside instead of the outside."

Sam stuck her tongue out to Jack while scooting her seat back.

"I can't honestly think of a better situation to do this," Sam admitted as she dropped to one knee.

Sam produced a ring for Daniel. There was no jewel. It was a simple band of some exotic looking alien metal sized for Daniel's finger. "Daniel Michael Jackson, will you marry me?"

Daniel gaped at his lover in shock for a moment before closing his mouth and pulling her up and into a kiss. There was some small cheering and applause among the group of friends. Sam broke the kiss grinning.

"That was a yes," Daniel reassured. "I was just about to ask you. I have been planning something really romantic to give you this," He admitted as he produced an engagement ring that had a gem that practically glowed. In fact it did. "Like you I made this ring myself. The jewel is a stone that reacts to the emotions we feel for each other. It will glow more brilliantly as our love, the energy we share, intensifies."

Sam kissed Daniel again as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Way to set the bar, Daniel," Cam complained good-naturedly.

"You will have to explain to me the physics of this gem later?" Sam suggested.

"I got the idea from how the Ori drew energy from worship. When we believe in something we actually invest energy into it," Daniel explained. "I have the research back on the Star Skimmer."

"Those ships are just awesome. Jack took Teal'c and I on his starship to go fishing on P3R-243 two weeks ago," Cam admitted.

"I remember that world. It was the planet with those very large fish. I thought you were going to mess your pants Jack when we found that planet," Daniel teased.

Jack tried glaring at Daniel but it didn't work.

"Speaking of the Cube-01 line…yours will be ready at the end of the month," Sam announced.

There was stunned silence from everyone but Daniel, Sam, and Jack.

"The first ships will be going to the members of SG-1 past and present," Jack informed his friends.

"This is a gift beyond any I have entertained receiving," Teal'c said.

"What the big guy said," Vala added while Cam nodded agreement.

"Jack will bring you to Pegasus when they are ready. So start thinking of names," Daniel suggested.

Just then Sam received another text.

"An update on the op?" Jack queried.

"Yes. It turns out there were two replicators. The first replicator was a combat model and the second was a civilian model. The civilian model felt bad when the first escaped so alerted us. She was going to try to hide but Centurion Xan detected her right away. They captured the combat model and will take him back to the replicator home-world along with the civilian model to determine their threat level," Sam explained.

"Gotta love these friendly replicators," Cam mused. "You know…in a few years we might think of sticking a humanoid replicator on every SG team."

"I can see the merit of it. But I am not so sure veterans from the replicator wars will agree with that idea," Jack admitted.

"I was once your enemy, O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out.

"As was I," Ishta added.

"I am not saying I disagree with the notion of replicators on SG teams. I am simply pointing out the potentially high resistance. They would have to be Centurion class replicators wouldn't they?" Jack asked Sam and Daniel.

"Not necessarily. A Centurion class replicator is highly capable and has the ability to control other replicators. Their intelligence would have to be near Centurion class given the situations SG teams face out in the universe. But they wouldn't have to have the ability to control other replicators," Daniel answered.

"We can put together a proposal for you after we have talked it over with Jewel," Sam offered.

"That sounds good. Now, no more shop talk if we can help it," Jack said. "We have a celebration to hold in honor of your engagement."

And celebrate SG-1 did. The party lasted until early the next morning but it was highly enjoyable for all involved.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

February 8th 2008…

"Tell me again how you managed to get this all together in only a week?" Jack asked Daniel as the general stood next to the archeologist at the altar in front of a fairly sizeable group of people.

"As I have told you before Jack I haven't been preparing for this for only a week. I have been thinking of this for a couple of months. I had most everything prepared beforehand and in storage. Only the perishable items had to be made quickly. Energy to matter synthesizers made things much easier."

"Indeed," Teal'c said from his position next to Jack.

Jack was Daniel's best man. Teal'c was a groomsman as was Cam. Vala was a bridesmaid while Cassandra was Sam's maid of honor. Arrayed in the audience were a large number of longtime SGC personnel, a smattering of Atlantis personnel, old friends, Sam's niece, Sam's nephew, Sam's sister-in-law, and a large number of offworlders SG-1 had befriended over the years.

"I wish Thor could have been here," Jack said wistfully. "He would have gotten a kick out of this."

"I think you just want to see the look on the faces of these people when what looks like a Roswell gray transports in," Daniel accused. "You barely just got some of these people introduced to the truth of the Stargate in time."

"Who me?" Jack said innocently.

With the planned disclosure of the Stargate program in a little more than one month's time the government was more willing to let people in on the secret in smaller groups.

"Here we go," Henry Hayes, the President of the United States, said from the altar where he stood ready to marry the happy couple.

The music began to play as the wedding precession started forward. Daniel lost all focus on anything but Sam as he spotted her in her wedding dress. The dress was a marvel of advanced alien technology. It flowed around her reflecting the light in interesting ways. But none of that mattered to Daniel. The dress was nothing compared to the beauty of the love of his life. Sam was practically glowing with happiness as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her brother Mark. After the siblings had reached the front of the aisle Sam turned and kissed Mark on the cheek before he went to sit with his family.

Sam's eyes locked on Daniel's as she walked up to the altar. Daniel followed the motions of the ceremony without really paying attention. He was too enraptured by Sam. He did his part at the appropriate times and then he heard the words telling him he could kiss his bride. His lips pressed against Sam's mouth and it was like all outside stimuli, the world and the whole universe, had ceased to exist. Sam deepened the kiss as energy seemed to flow between them.

Husband and wife actually started to glow with a bluish white light that began to envelope them. Those around them stepped back in surprise. The happy couple saw none of this as they continued the first kiss of their marriage with unsurpassed enjoyment. Daniel and Sam broke the kiss and turned to walk down the aisle to leave the ceremony only to see the stunned expressions on the faces of their friends and family.

Seeing the confused look on the faces of his friends Jack whispered, "You were glowing, really brightly."

"Oh," Was Daniel's response.

Daniel began leading Sam forward ignoring the stunned looks. He decided to act like nothing was wrong. It was probably just another one of his mysterious powers showing itself.

"We will play dumb," Sam suggested as she walked towards the reception hall.

"That was my thought too," Daniel agreed.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"Well Mr. Jackson, I think we make a damn good team. Playing dumb worked out really well," Sam said as she danced with her new husband at their reception.

"Indeed it did, Mrs. Jackson," Daniel agreed. "I can tell everyone has their suspicions. But they have had suspicions for a while now."

"Enough talk of that," Sam said. "I can't wait to get you to our room. The things I am going to do to you."

The promise in Sam's tone of voice and in her eyes thrilled Daniel. The Nox had gifted the newlywed couple a naturally grown home on their home-world. And that was where Sam and Daniel would be spending their honeymoon. Lya of the Nox had actually been good friends with Thor of the Asgard. Thor had asked Lya to watch out for the members of SG-1 before his people had sacrificed themselves.

"I look forward to it," Daniel assured before leaning down and kissing his wife.

The couple shared a few more dances before it was time for them to leave for the Nox home-world.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

February 15th 2008…

"How did the interview go?" Sam asked Teyla just as Daniel entered Sam's office.

Teyla and John were sitting side by side facing Sam who was leaning against her desk. Daniel walked up and kissed his wife as Teyla began to reply.

"The interview went just as you said it would," Teyla assured. "Mr. Coolidge, the newest member of the IOA, was brusque and full of himself. Most of the questioning came from him."

"Yeah…these interviews were the first item on his agenda when Coolidge came onto the IOA," Sam explained.

The interviews in question were being performed by the IOA interviewing members of the Atlantis expedition to determine the suitability of the personnel on Atlantis. In particular, Coolidge had expressed concern about the natives of Pegasus.

"I got the clear impression that he distrusts any aliens participating in the stargate program," Teyla said.

"What an idiot. Without alien help we would have had a much tougher time of things," Daniel mused. "Coolidge is just an ignorant Xenophobe."

"Xenophobe refers to a Fear of Aliens," Sam added for Teyla's benefit at the questioning look from the Athosian.

"Additionally I would like to note that Mr. Coolidge suffers from a chauvinist condition. He seemed highly distracted by my pregnancy and kept referring to me as honey. Luckily I resisted the urge to inflict harm on him," Teyla explained.

"I will let you know when the report comes in on the interviews," Sam assured Teyla.

"Thank you," Teyla replied before she stood and left.

"Ronan's interview is in three days," John observed.

"We are bringing in a coach for him," Daniel assured. "You know, someone to train him not to kick the IOA's collective ass."

"Who would this coach be?" John asked.

"Teal'c," Sam answered. "He should be arriving right about now."

Even as she spoke the gate activated. A few moments later and Teal'c was stepping through dressed in the traditional robes of his people in modern times.

"I will let you two catch up with him," John said as Sam and Daniel left her office to go down and greet Teal'c.

The newlyweds greeted Teal'c. Sam and Daniel had just recently spent a considerable amount of time with their friend and kept in regular contact with him so there wasn't the long feeling of absence the expedition members probably expected. Still, it was always nice to see Teal'c.

"Teal'c, we have a few gifts for you," Sam announced.

"Follow us to our lab," Daniel urged as the group went up to Sam's office and stepped inside.

The moment they entered the office Sam activated her transporter and sent the three of them to their lab.

"First let us present to you the K2 Gauntlet. The K stands for Kull," Sam explained as she picked up a gauntlet which actually looked like it had a long sleeve attached so that it would run clear up to the elbow. Dozens of amber objects that looked like large beads ran along the sleeve portion. "This is based off of the Kull warrior plasma gauntlet. Daniel and I have conducted an extensive study of the stunning weaponry we have encountered over the years among the races we have met. The K2 Gauntlet can switch between rapid fire plasma mode and rapid fire stunning mode. The stunner can put down an average wraith drone with a one second burst."

Teal'c tried on the Gauntlet and admired it even as Daniel picked up a belt off of the workbench where the K2 had been sitting.

"This is a shield belt. We have maximized the belt to resist incoming high energy and kinetic projectile attacks. Like the Karakesh it won't work against low velocity attacks. The shield will stop an arrow or crossbow bolt but not a thrown knife. But the standard issue body armor we came up with recently kind of gets around that. We wanted to protect against energy weapons and highly kinetic weapons primarily. You could get hit with an Alkesh bomb wearing this thing and it wouldn't take out the shield," Daniel explained. "And lastly," Daniel began before walking up to Teal'c and enveloping the Jaffa in a hug.

Teal'c was surprised at first but then a white glow began to envelop the Jaffa. The glow became blinding and Sam had to look away. Then after forty-three seconds of glowing the light faded. Sam beamed with happiness at the sight before her and picked up a hand held mirror and gave it to Teal'c. Teal'c looked at his reflection in stunned amazement.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asked as he beheld his younger appearance.

"Aging can be reversed with my healing abilities. I took about seventy years off and you will no longer need Tritonin," Daniel assured. "I can do the same for Ishta, Ry'ac, Bra'tac, and your daughter in law."

Teal'c set the mirror down and embraced both of his friends in a hug, his wide arms reaching both of them.

"You are the best of friends I could ever ask for," Teal'c said. "Thank you."

Daniel merely nodded and Sam squeezed Teal'c a little tighter as she returned the hug.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 2/10/2019


	9. Chapter 9

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 9**

Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel entered one of the city's sparring rooms to find Ronan soundly thumping three soldiers.

"Daniel, have you come for a spar?" Ronan asked as he noticed the new arrivals.

"I am afraid not, Ronan," Daniel replied. "This is Teal'c. You have heard Sam and I mention him numerous times."

Ronan nodded in confirmation of this fact.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ronan Dex," Teal'c said with a slight bow. "Daniel Jackson and Samantha Jackson have spoken highly of you."

"Likewise with you," Ronan said while staring into Teal'c's eyes.

"We feel Teal'c could be very helpful to you in your dealings with the IOA," Sam suggested.

"Do you want to spar?" Ronan asked Teal'c.

"Perhaps after I have had a chance to better view this city," Teal'c said. "I believe it is time for a meal. Perhaps later this afternoon we could spar."

"I am looking forward to it," Ronan said.

"Ronan, how about you get cleaned up and then join us in the mess," Daniel suggested.

"Ronan and I can dine alone so that we can become better acquainted," Teal'c countered. "If that is alright with Ronan?"

This received a nod from Ronan in agreement.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam and Daniel entered the sparring room an hour and a half after they had last left it to find a group of people against the walls watching Teal'c and Ronan spar. It was clear from the way the two warriors moved that they were both quite skilled but Teal'c moved with an energy and skill that was beyond Ronan. Ronan was knocked to the mat by a blow to the temple from Teal'c's staff and he was out for the count.

As money changed hands and the crowd began to break up Sam conversationally asked Daniel, "Do you think he is going to be pissed when he wakes up?"

"I think it is more likely that Ronan will want a rematch until he wins," Daniel mused.

"I have not felt this good in a great many decades. Ronan Dex is a skilled warrior. But he will not win," Teal'c assured.

"Well you two had best get cleaned up. It is almost time for Ronan's interview with the IOA," Sam said while her husband knelt down and touched Ronan on the forehead.

Ronan came awake after Daniel had healed the nasty gash on Ronan's forehead.

"I want a rematch," Ronan announced.

"Perhaps after your interview, Ronan Dex," Teal'c replied. "Now it is time for us to depart Atlantis for Earth."

Ronan nodded reluctantly.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel and Sam said a brief goodbye to Teal'c before the Jaffa left. They would see him soon enough at the frequent get togethers held by SG-1.

"How is it going over there in your sector, Jeannie?" Sam asked the hologram of her friend as Jeannie checked in.

Jeannie and Rodney were onboard the refurbished Nephyrim setting up dozens of spatially folding engines around inhabited worlds. Daniel and Sam were onboard the Star Skimmer calibrating those engines to work together to fold space around the planets the engines orbited. As it turned out a lot of the Pegasus natives were resistant to the idea of abandoning their home planets so an alternative solution had to be found. Daniel and Sam had worked together to create the Spatial Folding Engine (SFE). The SFE literally enclosed a planet in a bubble of enclosed spacetime and allowed the only access to that world to be through a wormhole between a space gate orbiting each protected planet and a master gate located in orbit of the replicator home-world. SFEs drew enough power that the system could only sustain a field for a week. And beyond that exotic radiation could build up within a bubble and become dangerous for the inhabitants of the planet. Additionally a satellite had to act as an artificial star because the planet would be cut off from the star it orbited while in an SFE field. Because of these restrictions the system would only activate to protect a planet when a wraith vessel was sensed approaching on long range sensors built into the SFE grid surrounding each planet. If the wraith remained around for too long replicator warships could be dispatched to dispose of the wraith. It wasn't a perfect system. But it would hopefully be effective in starving the wraith.

"P3S-236 has thirty-two SFEs in orbit now along with a star satellite," Jeannie answered. The star satellite was the artificial light source which would act like a sun. "Rodney is deploying the space gate now." In an amused tone she added, "He is still sulking that he didn't come up with the SFE system first."

"So typical Rodney," Sam mused.

"Pretty much," Jeannie agreed.

"Hold on Jeannie, I am getting another message," Sam warned.

The other message was from Teal'c. Sam split the holograms so that Teal'c's hologram appeared next to Jeannie.

"Samantha, Ronan and I were about to leave Midway for Earth when several dozen wraith came through the Pegasus end of the gate bridge. The Asgard transporter performed well and has the wraith stored within," Teal'c explained.

Daniel came to stand behind Sam at this troubling news.

"That is not good news, Teal'c. Hold on a second," Sam said as she contacted Jewel.

The third hologram appeared next to the other two.

"What can we do for you, Sam?" Jewel asked, picking up on the facial expressions of mild distress on Sam's features.

"We just had several dozen wraith reach Midway from the Pegasus side," Sam explained.

Jewel appeared just as concerned as Sam.

"I can dispatch several dozen of my best operatives and a few ships within moments," Jewel offered.

"Thank you. If you could destroy the source of these wraith that would be much appreciated," Sam said. Turning to Teal'c, Sam suggested, "I will contact the IOA and tell them you will be delayed a considerable time. I am sure they will be understanding since you are involved in stopping wraith from reaching Earth. If you would I would like you to assist Jewel's forces with this project."

"We will do so," Teal'c agreed.

Jewel and Teal'c's holograms disappeared.

"You just gave Teal'c an opportunity to try out his new gifts," Daniel pointed out.

"I know," Sam agreed with a grin.

"There is never a dull moment in this line of work," Jeannie commented.

"I know," Sam said again with another grin.

Sam, Daniel, and Jeannie got back to work on their task. It said something about their experiences that they were less phased than they were about the news they had just received.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"How did Ronan's interview go?" Daniel asked Sam as he entered their quarters.

Sam had come back to their quarters so she could go over the report of all the interviewees. She found she read better in the quarters she shared with her husband than in her office, at least when it involved reading long reports.

"It went quite well. Coolidge had positive comments about Ronan," Sam admitted. "I guess I am kind of surprised."

"I don't think I am," Daniel said. "Coolidge can't be as foolish as he acts most of the time. Ronan and Teal'c have reputations for being badass. He probably doesn't want those two pissed off at him."

Sam grinned and said, "No I suppose not. Come here, Mr. Jackson," Sam beckoned with a crooked finger. "I want you."

Daniel didn't argue.

A while later…

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Archive of Our Own for Erotic Version)**

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

February 22nd 2008…

Daniel was standing in the infirmary with Sam as the two Jacksons were briefed by Dr. Keller on a new development medically speaking in Pegasus.

"This is to update you on the new sickness we have been tracking in the Pegasus galaxy," Jennifer explained. "We have encountered it on seven different planets."

"Why haven't you found a cure using the Nyrim Engine?" Daniel questioned.

"I tried. That thing is quite complex to operate. I keep getting this error when I try," Jennifer lamented.

"Show us," Sam suggested while activating a site to site transport to the room where Atlantis' Nyrim Engine was located.

Jennifer led the couple to the engine's control panel and brought up the error she kept getting.

"That error is in an older dialect of Ancient they tended to use for technical prompts such as error codes. It appears the Nyrim Engine found a nearly identical match for the infection in the database, synthesized a partial cure, and wants to know if the operator wants it to pursue a full cure," Daniel explained.

"What does it mean by partial cure?" Jennifer queried.

"This affliction you are encountering is caused by a modified form of the Hoffan drug to make humans immune to the wraith. It seems the engine can keep the Hoffan drug from killing the patient if the drug wasn't going to take. But it also can't reverse someone to a previously normal state who has been infected by the drug. The engine thinks that is a problem. It defines a full cure as returning the patient to the original state," Daniel explained.

"Well that sounds pretty good to me," Jennifer pointed out. "It means we have a way to inoculate a large percentage of a population against wraith culling."

"That isn't the troubling part. What worries me is who is infecting people with the Hoffan drug," Sam said. "How many people is the drug killing now?"

"30% of the population," Jennifer answered. "That would mean 70% of the population is going to become immune. That would protect 70% of the population that could be culled by darts."

The Spatial Folding Engines only protected against ingress by large wraith vessels via orbit. Wraith darts could still come through stargates even while the SFE system was active. That shouldn't have been a problem since the only gates able to access the planets protected by SFEs were orbiting the Asuran home-world. But one group of wraith had managed to find a workout around could get to the SFE protected worlds. The low number of wraith darts that happened during these incursion incidents suggested it was a single group of wraith and they hadn't shared the technique with their fellow wraith. Jewel's replicator teams were working on tracking down the wraith who had figured out the work-around.

"Let's get to work on a large scale delivery system so that we can deliver this drug to the planets known to be infected by this modified Hoffan drug. We can work on figuring out who is distributing the drug later," Sam said.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"What can we do for you, John?" Sam asked as she and Daniel appeared behind her desk via transporter.

The couple had worked well into the night on the drug delivery system and had a good working system which had just been sent to the synthesizers in the engineering department. The engineering department would build the system and send out the Nephyrim to deliver the drug.

"No offense but you two look like shit," John said. Daniel placed his hand on Sam's hand behind the table and channeled some energy into her body. Suddenly Sam looked fresh and perky. "Or not," John added. "Neat trick," John said to Daniel. "I am here because Teyla had more visions. I told you about the one she had yesterday. This time her old flame Kanaan gave her a pendant that she gave to him when they were seeing each other. He told her she could find clues to the location of her people on the planet she originally got the pendant on."

"And you want to go check it out," Sam surmised. "Go ahead."

"That was surprisingly easy," John said.

"Teyla is my friend too. I want her to find her people," Sam replied.

"Call us if you guys have any trouble. Teyla is getting pretty far along in her pregnancy to be going offworld," Daniel cautioned.

"Don't I know it," John said with a wince. "You should see some of the stuff she has me running to the synthesizers to get her to eat at random hours of the night. I think Larrin is jealous of what Teyla can get away with eating."

"Better watch out or she will be wanting a baby next," Sam said teasingly.

John paled at the thought before walking out of the office. Sam hit the security button on her desk which meant observers wouldn't be able to enter or see into her office before she turned and hugged her husband.

"It won't be too many months and it will be me up at night getting you crazy foods," Daniel whispered as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Mmm…I am not sure how crazy I will get but the thought of caramel sundaes with fresh cut strawberries makes me happy right about now," Sam admitted.

Sam had realized only a few days ago that she was pregnant. It had been hard to tell because being with Daniel meant his abilities suppressed the symptoms of her monthly cycle. That was only one of the many advantages of being married to Daniel Jackson.

"You are going to make a fantastic mother, Sam," Daniel stated.

"And you will make a great father," Sam assured. "Are you scared?"

"I have to admit I am a little bit worried. I never had any parents later in life. So I am not sure how to behave at the age my parents would have been at when I was born and they first started raising me. But I can probably figure it out," Daniel admitted.

Sam ran her hands through Daniel's hair and said, "I am in the same boat at least as far as a mother is concerned. I still miss both mom and dad."

"I miss your dad too. He could make me laugh when you weren't around. I never got to know your mother but I wish I had. Jacob mentioned to me a few times that he saw a lot of your mother in you," Daniel said.

"Just how did he make you laugh when I wasn't around?" Sam questioned.

"I can't tell you that. His methods are protected under guy code," Daniel said with a small grin.

"Oh you will tell me, Mr. Jackson. I shall tickle it out of you," Sam asserted before she began to try to tickle her husband.

"I am not ticklish," Daniel warned struggling to maintain a straight face.

"Bullshit," Sam rebutted. "I will find your ticklish spot."

Sam eventually did but Daniel didn't mind. There were worse things than being tickled mercilessly by a beautiful woman.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

SGA-1 proved unsuccessful on their first attempt at searching for clues to the disappearance of the Athosians on the planet where Teyla bought the pendant she had given her former flame. She received another vision shortly after returning to Atlantis during her meditation. This time Teyla talked to Sam herself in private. The two women had become fairly close friends since Sam's arrival on Atlantis. Sam decided to let Teyla go back with help because frankly Sam had no right to stop Teyla. Sam wasn't about to let her heavily pregnant friend go running off alone.

Meanwhile Daniel and the rest of SGA-1 headed to Hoff to see if any wraith were set up on the desolated planet. The Hoff had operated by keeping multiple copies of their accumulated knowledge at various storehouses around their planet. It was highly probable their research into the drug they had created survived and could have easily been obtained by a savvy wraith.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked her husband as he transported into their lab after his return from Hoff.

"I am afraid not. We were able to find a copy of the research but nothing more than we already had from Beckett's records. There wasn't anything that would give us a clue to the identity or location of the wraith who is obviously using that research. How are you feeling, Teyla?" Daniel asked the Athosian who had been sitting reading in a corner of the lab before his arrival.

"I am fine, Daniel. I still don't understand why you felt I needed to stay here," Teyla said.

"It was a feeling I had. Call it an instinct. Besides, your clone is just as capable of looking for your people as you are. She has most of your memories and all the ones as far as your people are concerned. Outfitted with a holographic emitter nobody will be able to tell she isn't really pregnant and with her nanites she is a lot more durable than you," Daniel explained.

Teyla trusted Daniel Jackson. He had walked among the Ancestors as an ascended. For that alone he deserved her respect. She admired his intelligence, bravery, and cunning beyond that fact. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes, really easy.

"Colonel Carter," Major Lorne's voice came over Sam's communicator.

"Go ahead, Major," Sam prompted.

"Teyla was just picked up by a wraith dart using a culling beam," Lorne reported.

"Understood, Major. Return to Atlantis immediately," Sam ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lorne answered.

Sam turned off the communicator and said, "It looks like you were right to be cautious, Daniel. We just need to wait until Taylra activates the transmitting feature of her nanites when she has arrived at her final destination."

Taylra was the name given to Clone-Teyla from Jewel's people. She was given this name because referring to the clone as a clone was kind of insensitive.

"I had best go soothe John. He is going to be quite upset now that he thinks I have been abducted," Teyla said as she stood.

After Teyla was transported back to Sam's office Daniel walked up behind his wife and began rubbing her shoulders.

"You are really tense," Daniel observed.

"Do you think we did the right thing putting Taylra into danger like that?" Sam asked with anxiety.

"Don't worry. I helped you come to that decision. So just as much responsibility falls on me. We outfitted her with quite the pouch of defensive goodies in that satchel hidden inside her illusory baby bump. She can take care of herself. That shield generator should hold out against quite a bit long enough for us to get to her if she gets into trouble. I have a good feeling about this," Daniel assured.

Taylra may have been a clone of Teyla created by Jewel's Asuran faction. But she was still a human being. Putting her in danger was an ethically challenging situation. But Taylra understood the risks and had agree to help.

"Alright, I will let you distract me. But do it properly. I think we have time for a quickie," Sam said as she turned and kissed her husband.

They did have time.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"What have you got for us, Todd?" Sam prompted the unusual wraith.

Using a holographic generator Todd was able to project the illusion to the other wraith that he was still one of them and still fed on humans.

"The new Hoffan inoculation based attack has proved very effective on the wraith. Many wraith have died already and the rest fear their end the next time they feed," Todd answered.

The wraith faction that had managed to get onto SFE protected worlds using darts was apparently selling captured people to other wraith for goods. The food supply was scarce. So the faction that controlled the supply was getting a lot of power in wraith circles as a result. Additionally not all worlds had been protected by SFE systems yet. It would take time to protect all of the worlds. The wraith were starting to find these less-populated worlds which had been lower priority targets before.

"That sounds great to me," John said as he held his arm protectively around Teyla's waist.

John had been relieved to find Teyla was safe and sound.

"I believe the attacker is the one you have described to me as a wraith you named Michael," Todd announced. "Apparently your Spatial Folding Engines were not good enough for him as a means to end the other wraith."

"I have to admit that his ingenuity constantly amazes me," Rodney said.

Jeannie who had been walking up to join the meeting at that moment with Jennifer said, "Doth my ears deceive me? Did my brother just give praise for the intelligence of someone else?"

"Shhh…if you call attention to his burgeoning humility you might scare it away," Daniel said in a mock whisper.

"Laugh it up you lot," Rodney grumbled.

"Oh don't worry, we will," Jennifer said with a grin.

Some of those beings present chuckled and others present smiled. Even Todd let a small smile form, having worked with Rodney and dealt with the man's lack of humility in the past. Daniel and Sam both suddenly gazed upwards in the same direction. They were receiving information from the Star Skimmer via their neural link.

"We just got a location on Michael's base from Taylra," Sam announced. "SGA-1 you will take the Nephyrim to draw Michael's attention and disable whatever ship he has on site. Daniel and I will extract Taylra in the Star Skimmer. Dismissed."

Sam, Daniel, and the members of SGA-1 all disappeared in transporter beams triggered by Daniel.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel and Sam had transported down to the planet far enough away from Michael's base to not trip any sensors that Michael might have tuned to detect teleportation and had then used their flight suits to reach the base. They were currently winding their way through the corridors to where Taylra was secured. Being able to fly up into the dark patches of the dimly lit corridors meant avoiding detection was not as hard as a person would think. When they reached the door of the cell Taylra was secured in Daniel touched down on the floor to open the door while Sam remained near the ceiling to cover her husband.

When Daniel telekinetically disabled the lock and pushed the door open he was surprised to find someone other than just Taylra present.

"Daniel, it looks like SGA-1 weren't the only members of our expedition to be cloned," Taylra said while she stood next to a clone of Dr. Carson Beckett.

"Dr. Jackson, we have never had the pleasure to meet but I have heard a lot about you. Or at least my memories tell me I have. Up until Michael decided to put Taylra in my cell I thought I was the original Carson Beckett. But Taylra here has told me otherwise," Carson explained while Sam lowered to the floor behind Daniel.

"We don't really have a lot of time for this. Daniel, do you trust him?" Sam asked her lover.

Daniel's sense about these things was pretty good before he started tapping into ascended-like powers. Now that he had those abilities Daniel was rarely ever wrong.

"I do," Daniel answered.

"Then we can sort this out later. Are Teyla's people here?" Sam asked Taylra.

"I am afraid not," Taylra replied with a pained expression.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a long look before Sam nodded.

"Taylra, we have a plan in order to try to find the Athosian people. But it will involve more risk to you. You will have to stay Michael's 'prisoner' longer. You as well, Carson. Michael can't know we were here," Daniel suggested.

"I will do anything to save my people," Taylra stated.

"I suppose I can stay his prisoner a wee bit longer," Carson agreed. "What is the plan?"

Sam drew out a syringe and injected Taylra with the contents while Daniel explained.

"Sam is injecting you with a bio-agent that can be detected within a few light-years by powerful sensors. Michael wouldn't have picked it up before because you either have to be looking for the specific bio-agent or in the case of what Michael will likely do now is he will be looking for some means on your forms of signaling us. As we speak the Nephyrim will be visibly on its way to this system. Michael will detect the Nephyrim and hopefully grab you two before hightailing it out of here. He will detect the agent and realize it will break down in another two days. Hopefully he will then decide to jump around the galaxy waiting for the agent to break down then take you to the base where he has the Athosians stashed. Don't worry if he does anything to try to scan the 'baby' because the baby bump we gave you will be able to fool any sensors Michael is likely to use. When you are there give us the signal," Daniel explained.

"So Michael will find one means of detecting me and think that is what you used. This will keep him from looking for the actual means of detecting me you are using," Taylra clarified.

"Yes. It might not stop him from looking for the other means. But it should dull his efforts. I doubt he will find the other means even if he looks. But we want to lower his suspicion level," Sam answered.

"I understand. You should leave now," Taylra suggested.

Daniel and Sam quickly departed, leaving the base without making their presence known the same way they had come in.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Rev 0 Published 3/3/2019


	10. Chapter 10

**Inheriting Knowledge**

By SciFiFantasyWriter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Chapter 10**

February 29th 2008…

It had taken days longer than those on Atlantis had expected but Taylra had finally signaled that she was ready to be extracted. The expedition members hadn't been idle. During those days Todd had reported increased wraith activity. There was a lot more fighting between the wraith. The few worlds that hadn't received the protection of the Spatial Folding Engines had been attacked by wraith ships. But the Atlantians had fought hard battles until the Spatial Folding Engines had been installed. The Wraith ships were still testing the SPE network to try to determine any weaknesses from space. But the arrival of Atlantian warships had dissuaded the wraith from sticking around.

It had been decided that since the Star Skimmer and her design of ship were the stealthiest around that she would carry in Centurion Xan, his team of Legionnaires, SGA-1, Sam, and Daniel as an advanced team to see if Michael couldn't be taken out before any Atlantian designed warships showed up in the system Michael was holed up in. The worry was that Michael would kill any hostages or captives when the Atlantians showed up. Stealth was the name of the game in this situation. To that end the human-form replicators would be adapting the appearance at the surface of their forms to their surroundings not unlike a chameleon. Meanwhile Sam, Daniel, and SGA-1 would be flying near the ceilings in a tactic that had previously proved effective.

Daniel's telepathic abilities had been growing stronger and stronger over the past few weeks. Two days previously he had reached the point where not only could he sense and even read minds from several miles away but he could also send his thoughts into those minds. Therefore he could communicate with Sam without speaking. It was an intimate experience for the couple but one which they relished in.

 _"_ _I have found her,"_ Daniel sent to Sam as they navigated through Michael's complex slowly with the rest of the strike team.

Daniel meant he had found Taylra's mind telepathically.

 _"_ _Is she alright?"_ Sam thought back to her husband.

Sam simply had to think what she wanted her husband to hear and he would pick up on it. He didn't invade the privacy of her thoughts unless she made the mental "gesture" that she wanted him to read her surface thoughts. It had taken some getting used to but the couple had quickly adapted.

 _"_ _Yes, she is currently being held with the other Athosians and Carson. Michael is in a lab prepping for something. There are only half a dozen hybrids nearby. The rest are spread out throughout the complex,"_ Daniel replied.

 _"_ _That should make things easier. We won't have to worry about hurting any innocent bystanders…well other than the hybrids. But we should be able to subdue them,"_ Sam mused.

"We are close to Michael. He has got half a dozen hybrids nearby but no Athosians or Carson," Daniel whispered down to the strike team as he guided them. Teyla was currently sitting up in a cloaked Star Skimmer observing the mission on sensors. As the group came to a closed door he halted them with a silent hand gesture. "Michael is on the other side of that door."

The group members were all armed with K2 Gauntlets in addition to their traditional weaponry. Stunners would be used from the K2s for this mission. Michael was to be taken alive if at all possible. Before the group could blow open the door and hit the room energy shields suddenly sprang up all around them. The walls then fell away to reveal that the section of corridor they had been standing in extended out into the room a short ways. It had been a trap point.

"Welcome to my compound," Michael said as he stepped into view.

Seven hybrids entered the room from multiple corridors.

"Hello, Michael," John greeted the hybrid.

"I find it agreeable to see you, John," Michael greeted. "I just wish it was under better circumstances. I am afraid I can't let you take Teyla."

While Michael and John spoke Xan and his team of human-form replicators were trying to break down the force-fields but with little luck. The force-fields were quite energy dense and strong.

"See that is where you are wrong, Michael," John said with a grin.

"How so?" Michael probed, suddenly wary.

The success rate of the Atlantians couldn't be denied when it came to the combat of their enemies. That was a large reason why Michael had lined all of his compounds with sensors to detect intruders and multiple trap points.

"You don't have Teyla," Ronan announced with glee.

"You have Taylra, Teyla's clone," Rodney added.

A look of terrible rage flashed over Michael's face momentarily before he controlled it and pointed out, "No matter. This Taylra as you call her has Teyla's ability to sense the wraith and is carrying a child that I will find very useful."

Michael had not only taken who he had thought had been Teyla because of her child but because he held special conflicting feelings for her. Teyla had befriended him on Atlantis while betraying him by helping to force a change on his species. He was very conflicted about his feelings for her.

"I am afraid that is where you are wrong," Taylra said as she stepped into sight from one of the corridors with a K2 Gauntlet leveled at Michael and his hybrids. There was no sign of a baby on Taylra's belly. "There was equipment hidden away in that baby bump such as this very effective weapon."

Michael appeared stunned for a moment before saying, "I scanned your child thoroughly."

"Yes, but I am smarter than you," Daniel said before he punched the top of the energy cage holding the strike team with a glowing fist.

There was a shattering sound while smoke and noise issued from nearby in the wall likely where the shield generators were held. All hell broke loose as the strike team was freed. Taylra took out several hybrids with stunners before the strike team ever could. Michael dodged several shots from Taylra and the strike team on the ground. But Sam had flown straight above him as soon as the shield had broken and proceeded to drill him with several close range shots from her K2. Michael was out like a light. The fight was over with no fatalities on either side. Sam, Daniel, and SGA-1 touched down as Carson and Athosians began pouring into the room.

Sam and the strike team members began dealing with the situation as the Nephyrim jumped into orbit. Daniel went over to Michael's form as Ronan stood nearby with his weapon ready. The Satedan didn't want any chances taken. He had never gotten along well with Michael even during the short time Michael had been human. Daniel laid a hand on Michael and suddenly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her husband as she knelt beside him.

Since his telepathic awakening Sam found it easier to pick up on her spouses' moods. It was like he subconsciously broadcast his moods to her and only her.

"I think this is a clone. I don't think this is the original Michael," Daniel explained.

"Shit…I didn't think we would have to go through this situation again after Ba'al," Sam said with dismay.

"Maybe we won't," Daniel suggested as he laid his hands on Michael's head and closed his eyes. Daniel focused on entering Michael's mind and reading the hybrid's thoughts. It took some minutes but eventually the burgeoning telepath succeeded in learning what the hybrid clone knew. "He doesn't know where the original Michael is located. This clone communicates through other clones. He knows the location of other clones that act as intermediaries. So maybe we can track down the original through the intermediaries. He was giving Carson a weekly injection that kept Carson alive. This clone knows how to make that injection since Michael considered this a very low priority secret."

"Well that is good. And the location of other clones is a start," Sam said. "Let's get the Athosians and hybrids back to base."

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"You wanted to see me?" Ronan asked as he walked into Sam's office where Daniel and Sam were waiting for him.

"Yes, take a seat please," Sam invited while gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Ronan sat and waited for the two people he had come to call friends to speak.

"Ronan," Daniel began. "I want you to understand that I kept her existence from you a secret because I wasn't sure I could undo the mental damage the wraith did to her."

"Did to who? What are you talking about?" Ronan asked with confusion.

"It will be easier if we just show you," Sam said as she triggered the transporter and Ara was transported into the office looking perfectly healthy and alive.

There wasn't even a scar on Ara's neck where her throat had been slit. The Satedan woman looked nervous and stared at Ronan waiting for his reaction.

"Ara," Ronan said in a whisper.

Ronan's tone conveyed shock, a lot of shock. His reaction was not surprising.

"Hello, Ronan," Ara answered back nervously. "Your friends were able to heal me…including the damage to my mind."

"Yes, once my telepathy began to emerge I was able to reverse the damage to her mind brought on by her torture. She still has the memories of her torture but none of the emotion going with it. They are very weak memories I guess you could say," Daniel explained.

In one swift movement Ronan had stood and had Ara caught up in a hug. The two Satedans hugged gratefully. After about a minute Ronan drew back and looked at the Jacksons gratefully. Then he had them both caught up in hugs.

"This is fantastic news," Ronan declared with an actual smile. "How long can you stay?"

This question was directed at Ara.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to stay here on Atlantis. I have already been asked," Ara explained.

Ronan looked at the Jacksons in surprise.

"Daniel has been through her mind enough to know she can be trusted now," Sam explained.

"I would love it if you stayed," Ronan admitted. "Where are you staying?"

"She has been staying in quarters near my lab while I worked with her telepathically. She will need new quarters. I believe there are quarters free available near yours," Daniel suggested.

"Come on. I will help you get settled," Ronan offered.

Ara nodded her agreement with that idea before leaving with Ronan.

After the Satedans were well out of earshot Sam asked, "So how long until you think they are a couple?"

"I would give it a day," Daniel replied. "I saw a healthy attraction for Ronan in Ara's mind and Satedans aren't very inhibited about sex."

"Good for Ronan," Sam said. "Now he will finally have someone who shares a long history with him."

"It's good to have history with someone," Daniel said as he drew Sam into his arms.

"Indeed," Sam said with a grin before kissing her mate.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

"The wraith have just arrived in the system," The sensor officer on the capitol city-ship of the replicator home-world reported. "They will be in primary weapons range in three minutes at their current speed."

"How many vessels are there?" Jewel prompted her sensor officer.

Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, Rodney, Ronan, John, Teyla and many other Atlantis personnel stood nearby Jewel. Plenty of advanced warning for the attack had been had between Todd's information sources and long range sensor systems the replicator world was equipped with.

"I am counting forty-three hives, one hundred seven cruisers, and 873,000 darts," The sensor officer said as the hologram showing the battle theater came online.

"Shit," Sam said, summarizing everyone's feelings on the matter.

Then within moments the forty-seven replicator ships were engaged with the enemy wraith forces. For a moment it seemed like the replicator ships would have little trouble dispatching the enemy as a dozen cruisers and five hives were cut in half by the plasma beam weaponry the replicator vessels had been upgraded with along with drones. But then the hologram was lit up by massive explosions coinciding by the arrival of the darts at the engagement. The darts had been released shortly before the larger wraith vessels had engaged.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"Antimatter explosives," Jewel said grimly. The explosives are in the darts. The darts' pilots are sacrificing themselves. Our ships are not doing so well against these new weapons. Those explosives reduce our shield strength by a quarter with each hit. If our ships had been piloted by humans this battle would have already been lost. We are attempting to compensate," Jewel announced.

"Was that an insult?" Jack asked confusedly.

"No, Jack," Sam replied. "She means if humans had been in the ships the inertial dampeners wouldn't have been able to keep the crew from dying when those explosions rocked the vessels. The crew would have been smashed to bits by the insides of their own vessels."

"Oh," Jack said with sudden understanding.

"Look, they are getting a lot of the darts," John pointed out.

And it was true. The replicator ships were using millions upon millions of mini-drones as a screen to take out the incoming darts. Despite this screen some darts still got through. But it wasn't very many.

"We are picking up several wraith ships in a star system nearby. They are viewing the battle on sensors," The sensor officer announced.

"Those remote ships you are picking up are the wraith queens," Daniel stated.

The others turned to look at him curiously.

"You can sense that even from here?" Jack queried.

"Yep," Daniel said with a nod. "And I can do something about them."

Daniel closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. Over the past couple of weeks his telepathy had expanded to a whole new level. Now he could send his consciousness out across light-years of distance and take on opponents in their very minds.

"We have darts incoming from the other side of the planet," The sensor officer informed those present.

"Shoot them down with drones," Jewel instructed.

Several moments later the sensor officer reported, "It is done. The darts are destroyed but an unknown number of…beings…have beamed into the city using wraith culling beams. Some register as if they are wraith but others are life-forms we have never encountered before."

"Xan, take teams to dispatch these enemy," Jewel commanded her most competent Centurion.

"We will help if you don't mind," John suggested.

"We will?" Rodney said in surprise. At John's look he added, "Oh right. Of course we will."

"Of course," Jewel said. The Atlantians followed the replicators to split into teams. When Sam made to move off with the others Jewel said, "Uh, Sam. Where are you going?"

"To help take care of the intruders," Sam pointed out.

Jewel glanced at the mentally focused Daniel and stepping closer to Sam said in a quieter voice, "Are you sure that is a good idea? You are with child."

Sam rolled her eyes and answered, "Look, I am a soldier. I am not that far along. I already agreed to wear the shield belt Daniel gave me. I am also wearing his armor and I have the Star Skimmer with its sensors locked onto both Daniel and I. If I am at all harmed the Star Skimmer will transport me into our medical pods. I will be fine. Now I am not going to let my people have all the fun."

Sam left with that. The shield belt she was describing was a personal shield which protected Sam's belly and the baby within from virtually any threat. The armor Sam was wearing should protect her pretty well too. It was powered armor which could augment her strength beyond the abilities her mating with Daniel had provided her. This made Sam a pretty formidable opponent.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Daniel had attacked the minds of the eight wraith queens simultaneously. In the time Sam and Jewel had held their argument Daniel had managed to overcome the minds of three of the wraith queens. The simultaneous attack had been necessary for had they had any warning the eight queens could have coordinated their attacks. This most likely would have changed the mental battle considerably. Daniel Jackson had one of the strongest wills in the universe. He had held captive the entire replicator collective mind in the Milky Way galaxy. Each wraith queen had a separate type of mindscape. Daniel was shaping the power from within his body and using it to enhance the speed of his mental attacks digging gouges through the mental defenses of the queens. The queens were as a rule skilled at hiding their true minds behind false fronts and misleading defenses. While Daniel was searching out their true minds they were seeking to coordinate with each other.

It was a race to see if Daniel could destroy enough of their minds before the queens managed to find each other and coordinate. Once enough of them were destroyed even if they coordinated it wouldn't matter. The process was generating an immense stress on Daniel's body. His form began to try to heal itself. Unbeknownst to him Daniel was starting to glow in the control room. This did not go unnoticed by others.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Jeannie, Rodney, and Jennifer were behind the corner between two corridors firing at a group of wraith and the weird engineered organisms the wraith had brought with them. The trio had gotten separated from the military personnel and replicators they had been with.

"I don't think the wraith are trying to capture us this time," Jennifer said after she fired another burst of plasma rounds from her K2.

"I agree. That is deadly energy they are firing at us," Jeannie added.

"And those big scorpion-like things don't look too friendly," Rodney said as he also released shots down the corridor. "We can keep them suppressed for a while but we shouldn't stay here."

"Maybe we should use mini-drones. That tactic will damage the corridor but it will take out those wraith and creatures," Jeannie suggested.

"That is probably best," Rodney agreed. Before he could say anything else Rodney thought he heard something and turned to see a smaller version of the creatures down the corridor about the size of a large cat clinging to the ceiling above Jennifer getting ready to drop onto her. "Jennifer, look out!"

Rodney's shout came too late. But he had already been moving. Rodney hit Jennifer in a tackle that flung her out of the way but saw the creature landing on top of him. Jennifer stared stunned as the creature hit Rodney with its stinger several times before she managed to come out of her shock enough to shoot the creature. It was blown to bits with a plasma burst.

"Oh god…Rodney…oh god," Jennifer said as she started to examine him.

Rodney began foaming at the mouth and convulsing.

"Rodney," Jeannie cried in dismay after firing a drone off down the corridor.

"We need to get him to the control room. Daniel can help him the quickest," Jennifer insisted.

The two women got a shoulder under each of Rodney's arms and began hauling him back to the control room as fast as they possibly could.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam was starting to admit to herself that she might be in trouble. She had gotten separated from the other fighters. She had managed to kill several wraith and the creatures accompanying them using her K2 gauntlet along with the strength granted to her by her powered armor. When combined with the abilities given to her by her flight suit she was a pretty formidable enemy. As she rounded a corner she realized her luck had run out.

"Oh shit," Sam cursed even as she brought her K2 to aim on one of the three scorpion-like creatures that were the size of a small pony.

They spit acid at her and it was only her armor that saved her from getting killed. A shield flared around her head as she leveled two of the creatures. She didn't have time to kill the third before the acid started dissolving her armor. She leapt back around the corridor and tore at her armor. With the superior strength her mating had given her she was able to tear the melting armor away from her before she was burnt.

Just as she finished removing her armor which had taken her only seconds she glanced around the corner looking for the third creature. She was met by the hand of a male wraith. The wraith grabbed Sam by the throat and immediately squeezed, lifting her off of her feet. She flailed as her oxygen was cut off. She had trouble thinking. She could see the leering wraith draw back its feeding hand after it had torn open her shirt. Then she felt the feeding hand latch onto her chest. She thought her life was over.

Sam waited for her life to drain away. But the wraith's triumphant grin turned to a horrified expression. Then it began to scream. The life didn't drain from Sam. It drained from the wraith. The wraith began to wilt and decay as if it was being fed upon. Sam felt as if energy was pouring into her. She idly noticed her belly where her baby was growing was glowing with a faint blue light. Then when the wraith became too weak to hold her up she was grabbing its wrist and holding that feeding hand against her. Within moments more the wraith was dead and she let go of its wrist. The last creature was standing there and Sam's K2 had been melted. But she felt no fear. Sam instinctually knew she could take it.

Then Sam _moved_. She dodged the creature's strike with its barbed poisonous tail and a spray of potent acid and reached one of its forelegs. She grasped the creature by the foreleg and with a casual tug tossed it down the corridor into a wall with a satisfying crunch. She had grown even stronger.

"Wicked," Sam said to herself.

Sam decided to head back to the control room until she had more knowledge of her new abilities. But she wasn't in any particular hurry. It wouldn't be until she got to the control room that she would realize that she looked about ten years younger than she had looked ten minutes earlier.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

Sam arrived back in the control room in time to see Daniel's eyes open. He was glowing with power. It was almost like Daniel was partially ascended with how he was glowing. But the look wasn't quite the same as the ascended Sam had encountered in the past.

"Oh shit," Daniel cursed as he stumbled.

"What is it?" Sam asked as she rushed over to his side.

"The attack is just a diversion. As I killed the last of the queens that were hiding I saw their true plan. Jewel, have all your ships land on the planet as quickly as possible and then activate the planetary phase cloak," Daniel directed.

"But we are nowhere near needing to use the phase cloak. That was supposed to be the fallback in case our fleet was overwhelmed," Jewel pointed out.

There currently existed a glitch when using the phase cloak on a planetary scale while the Spatial Folding Engine technology was in use. The phase cloak destabilized the SPE generators. The exact cause was being studied and once found would likely be overcome. But that hadn't happened yet.

"The queens are overloading the star in this system," Daniel rebutted.

"Oh shit," Jewel said echoing Daniel's earlier sentiment while already contacting her fleet to land.

The replicators were not biological beings so were less susceptible to death by inertial forces. Therefore their ships were able to land fairly quickly.

"The wraith are trying to escape," Sam pointed out on the hologram while watching ships pulling away from the gravity well of the planet to jump into hyperspace.

Wraith hyperspace systems were more susceptible to gravity wells causing glitches. So they liked to be a good distance from a planet or other large body when jumping.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Daniel muttered before closing his eyes and reaching out towards the wraith fleet.

The glow on Daniel became brighter.

"Sensors are detecting a localized energy field known as an Attero field surrounding the wraith fleet," The sensor officer reported.

"How is he doing that?" Jewel asked in wonder as the teams that had been out in the city hunting invading forces began to return to the control room.

No answer was immediately forthcoming as several wraith ships tried jumping out only to explode under the effects of the Attero field. The other ships stopped trying to jump into hyperspace and took off at their best possible sub-light speed. Sweat was beading on Daniel's forehead as he held the Attero field in place. He began to shake.

"Daniel, stop!" Sam said. "It is hurting you."

"I will hold it," Daniel whispered. "This is the best chance we have to kill these bastards. They have been plaguing this galaxy for far too long. Besides, it is almost time."

"Time for what?" Sam asked.

"Time for the star to go," The sensor officer reported. "All ships are landed and the phase cloak is active."

That was when it happened. The star exploded. It only took about twenty seconds for the explosion to reach the replicator world rather than the minutes standard light took to travel. Plasma, radiation, and exotic forms of matter blew through the planet without harm and accelerated out into space. Daniel managed to use his power to protect the eyes of his flesh and blood companions or the light would have damaged their vision irreparably despite having their eyes closed. The wraith fleet didn't have the protection the replicator home-world had. Some ships chose to attempt a hyperspace jump despite the Attero field and were torn apart. Others accepted their fate and were blown to atoms by the supernova. The wraith had been killed by their own weapon.

When the supernova faded some time later, only the internal lights of the city-ships kept absolute darkness from enveloping the replicators and their guests. The phase cloak had protected the planet's atmosphere or it would have been burned away. There was no star to provide light. A faintly glowing gas cloud permeated space surrounding the star system. Another glow came from the control room of the primary city-ship. This glow faded in and out of existence as did the being causing it. Or at least that is how it appeared to the occupants of the control room.

"Daniel, what is happening to you?" Sam asked her husband.

Daniel appeared to be fading in and out of existence which had Sam immensely worried.

"What I just did was too much strain on my physical body. It forced an evolution which is in process," Daniel whispered as his face showed immense strain and a considerable amount of pain. "I can see it all…everything," He whispered as his mind expanded to previously unimaginable reaches of the universe.

Daniel felt himself elevating up through the layers of existence. He could sense the ascended Alterans and the level of existence they inhabited. Daniel could sense it as he rose above the layer of existence the Alterans were on to several layers higher. He could sense layers of existence higher than him but his instincts told him not to try to reach those layers until he was ready and knew what he was doing.

The Others from their lower layer could _access_ small amounts of energy from Daniel's layer to fuel their powers. But Daniel was now living in that layer and his new matter was _comprised of_ that energy. Daniel drew small amounts of energy from higher layers than he lived in to fuel his powers. The individual ascended Alterans could affect change in regions of space spanning a few light-years and greater distances when combining their powers. Daniel sensed he could affect change in regions of space spanning galactic distances _by himself_.

Daniel also grew to understand more about the Alterans. The ascended Alterans for the most part spend their time sending their consciousnesses out into other realities/universes and living out all possible existences that they can. Only the council known as the Others are strong willed enough to divert their attention from this pastime long enough to meet out the occasional justice. Daniel could now see the lure of the other realities and didn't honestly blame the Alterans for falling to this incredibly exciting and fascinating form of entertainment.

Daniel learned this all in the blink of an eye as far as his flesh and blood companions were concerned and without ever having physically left the control room. Unlike the Alterans once his form stabilized Daniel found he could maintain a physical form without losing access to any of his higher powers. The ascended could maintain a physical form for a few hours to a few days. But their ascended abilities diminished the longer they were in that form until they would have to retake fully ascended form for a few weeks to "recharge" so to speak. Daniel's glow diminished until he was again human-looking. But there was definitely something different about him. Those watching couldn't put their finger on it.

"Are you…alright?" Sam asked her husband.

"Never better," Daniel assured with a smile.

"We need to move our city-ships to another world. Without a star this planet will become very inhospitable," Jewel pointed out.

"I think maybe I can do something about that," Daniel said while gesturing out with his hands like he was drawing something in from the depths of space. That was exactly what he was doing. Daniel pulled in all the gas and radiation that had just been released and began manipulating matter on a subatomic level. He poured in some of the energy he now had access to. Within moments he stopped moving. "There. That should do it."

"Do what?" Jewel asked.

"It will take a few minutes for the light to reach us. But your sensors should be picking it up," Daniel replied.

The sensor officer gaped at her station and then announced, "He is right. There is a new star we are orbiting."

Everyone in the control room including Sam turned to look at her husband with varying expressions of amazement, awe, and shock.

"That shouldn't be possible," Rodney said. "The power requirements for forming a star that fast would be…fantastic."

Daniel had casually healed Rodney's affliction from the poison with barely a thought of effort.

"Anything is possible, Rodney," Daniel assured.

"Are you ascended then?" Jeannie asked.

"Something like that," Daniel replied as he took Sam's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What now?" John questioned.

"Now I think Sam and I need a little vacation. We have some thinking to do," Daniel stated.

"Will you be back?" Teyla asked.

"Most definitely," Daniel assured.

"You are in charge while we are away, John," Sam informed her military head.

"I don't know that the IOA will agree to that depending on how long you are away," John pointed out.

"Tell them I will be watching to make sure Sam's order is followed and remind them that I am more Alteran than they are. Atlantis belongs to the Alteran people no matter who is currently occupying it," Daniel said.

"And that order will be backed up by me," Jack added.

Teyla stepped forward and enveloped first Sam and then Daniel in a hug while whispering, "Be safe."

Jack, Teal's, the rest of SGA-1, and several others also offered farewells for the time being.

"We will see you when we see you," Daniel said with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked her husband.

"Everywhere," Daniel said before he and Sam transformed into a golden light and then disappeared.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

 **Epilogue**

Daniel lay with his sleeping wife half draped over him. He listened to her heartbeat and her breathing as he thought about the recent past of their exciting lives. Sam's libido had drastically increased as her pregnancy progressed and sex hadn't exactly been infrequent between them before her pregnancy. The couple was asleep in their bedroom onboard the Star Skimmer. They had been flying around the Pegasus galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy, the Ida galaxy, the Ori galaxy, and several other galaxies since Daniel had achieved his new level of ascension. They had been exploring and enjoying each other for the past couple of months and Daniel had been teaching Sam a lot of what he was aware of now that he existed on a higher plane.

Daniel suddenly sensed something unusual happening that caught his attention as he stared off towards Earth. He casually slipped from beneath Sam and caused his clothes to materialize on his form in a manipulation of energy and matter. He watched Sam shift in her sleep. To him she was so amazingly beautiful. He would be back shortly he told himself before he teleported away across millions of light-years until he reappeared in his old lab back on Earth.

The lab space surprisingly hadn't been reassigned yet and stood empty except for basic furniture and a single occupant.

"I thought you might show up if you were able," Harry said as he focused on the new arrival. "It took me a long time to figure out what happened."

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Daniel asked as he tried probing the other man with his extra-dimensional (extra-D) senses.

Daniel was quite surprised. But he couldn't sense anything from the other male.

"My name is Harry Potter. And I guess I am as close to a brother to you as a person can get considering you absorbed a large portion of my essence, what some might call a soul," Harry said. "Did you feel a massive amount of pain a few months back?"

"Yes, and I had extra-universal energy in me after that," Daniel confirmed. "I take it that came from you?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I was transitioning between my home universe and another through a wormhole when an anomaly struck the wormhole. That anomaly threw a large portion of my essence into this universe and left me much weaker for a time. I think the essence went to the version of me in this universe who I would have been born as had I been here."

"I see. I am your counterpart," Daniel said.

Daniel sensed this other being was telling the truth.

"And I am yours," Harry confirmed. "You don't seem too surprised by this revelation," He said with a question in his tone.

"We have experience with travel between universes," Daniel said.

"I was just developing it," Harry explained. "I have since added systems in place to prevent the anomaly from doing what it did again."

"Why are you here?" Daniel queried.

"I wanted to determine fully what effect my power had on you. My ability to sense such things was limited from another universe. Now that I am here I can see it had an impressive effect. I think you are actually more powerful than me," Harry said.

"I can't sense your power at all," Daniel pointed out.

"That is because I am quite skilled at manipulating my power," Harry replied. "I am both proficient at using the power I have without wasting energy and hiding from those I don't want to detect me. I have dealt with hostile powerful beings before."

"Perhaps you can teach me how to better utilize my powers," Daniel suggested. "In return I might be able to boost you up to my power level."

Daniel knew there were beings more powerful out there than even he was. It would be nice to better be able to defend himself and those he protected from those beings if the need ever arose. And having an ally that was just as powerful and skilled could only be a benefit.

"I think we can learn a lot from each other, Daniel," Harry said as he held out his hand to shake.

"I think you are right," Daniel agreed as he shook Harry's hand.

The two powerful males couldn't yet realize how much their working together would change the fates of multiple universes and for the better.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

A Look into the Future

"What is on your mind?" Ishta heard from behind her.

Ishta turned from the balcony of her home on Tera Prenata to see her husband Teal'c standing in the entrance to their bedroom.

"I was just thinking about the past 1200 years and how good they have been to us," Ishta told her mate as he walked up behind her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Indeed they have," Teal'c agreed. "Thanks to Daniel Jackson."

"We owe a lot to him," Ishta agreed. "If he hadn't offered to ascend us we wouldn't have had Prya'l and Bra'den."

Prya'l and Bra'den were the daughter and son Ishta and Teal'c had been able to have after Daniel had ascended them. Daniel had ascended them to a layer of reality between the layer that Daniel was on and the one the ascended Alterans existed on. It was not easily possible to reach the layer that Daniel existed on unless it was through your own means. A few exceptions were unless you were born with a portion of higher-dimensional energy within you or if you were mated to one that existed on that layer. Daniel's long-time friend Harry Potter met the criteria for the first case. Samantha Jackson met the criteria for the second case. As such they both existed on that layer of reality.

One day that layer is something that Teal'c and Ishta might reach on their own. But until then they were pretty happy with their lives as it was. Daniel Jackson had made the offer of ascending many of his old allies and friends from his days at the SGC and on Atlantis. Those on SG-1, SGA-1, along with their families had joined the ranks of the ascended. Still many others had been made immortal on the lower planes if they had wished it. Daniel was capable of turning a mortal being into an immortal being. Tera Prenata, the planet that was the home of the ascended made by Daniel Jackson, existed in the layer those ascended existed in. It was a beautiful world the likes of which simply couldn't exist on the lower planes due to physical laws.

"It is good to come back home in between rangings to remember how far we have come," Teal'c said.

Rangings were what Teal'c and the others called going out to explore other realities. The ascended Alterans had trouble pulling themselves away from that pursuit. Those ascended to the layer Teal'c and Ishta existed on didn't have quite as much struggle. But it was still hard to stop exploring all possible adventures. Teal'c particularly enjoyed living through different scenarios of his days with SG-1.

"And for other pursuits," Ishta said as she turned her head up to her husband and gave him a look.

Despite the fact that the couple had been together for over 1200 years they had never lost their passion for one another. That continued passion was something that ascended couples didn't seem to lose. This was perhaps the greatest gift of their ascension. It also didn't hurt that they had many different role-playing scenarios they could act out with their powers. They could assume any physical form they wanted, including the appearance of others. Nobody's feelings were hurt if their partner's thoughts strayed to being attracted to another form. Because as ascended they could share their true essence of self with one another. That essence of self went deeper than physical appearance. Ascended mates would routinely assume the form of another for a little sexual fun before resuming their normal appearance.

"I do enjoy these other pursuits you speak of," Teal'c said between kisses.

"I know you do my love," Ishta said as she began kissing her way down his body.

No more words were exchanged.

 ** _SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK – SG-A – IK – SG-1 – IK_**

The End

Rev 0 Published 3/9/2019

 **Author's Note**

This story is listed as a pure Stargate story. The only elements of Harry Potter in this story are in the epilogue and the power from which Daniel draws extra strength from. Percentage-wise that is probably less than 1% of the story. Therefore I am classifying it as pure Stargate. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
